


Living with Peace and Leisure as My Motto!

by miauzhang



Category: Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Install Servants, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauzhang/pseuds/miauzhang
Summary: She doesn't want to be a hero, and she is quirkless anyway. Enjoying her second chance of life in a new world, Illya just want to lazily entertain herself. Let's avoid attention and kill the offending villains without anyone noticing.





	1. Chapter 1

**The story happened right after Fate Stay Night : Heaven's Feel route, True Ending**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night or My Hero Academia.**

**======start======**

**Prologue: A (not) Heroine is born**

_Human, are not all equal at birth._

_This is a fact that I realized when I was three years old._

_Because... no matter how I think about it, clearly I am the strongest._

**=====break=====**

**A Useless Goddess**

In a pure white room, Goddess Aqua lazily read another stack of paper. It was another record of how someone lived and died.

Aqua was a goddess in charge of young people who died in Japan. You might not believe it, but the amount of people who died young was big. The monotone work of guiding the lost souls took a toll on her, she was stressed and she needed an outlet.

Maybe this one would relieve her stress. She couldn't help but laugh when reading about this young man's cause of death. Maybe she could get an entertainment by teasing him, Aqua thought while taking out a snack.

With a fwoosh by her hand, she let the soul of one Satou Kazuma enter the white room.

Only, instead of a japanese teenage boy, the one appearing was a little girl with long white hair, blood red eyes, and wearing an oversized white gown with strange design, seven golden circles decorating the front of the dress. A big elaborate crown rested on her head. She also wore white stockings with matching design.

Was it in fashion for a young man to dress as a girl? And was he even Japanese? Aqua would suspect a case of mistaken identity if she didn't know the power of Heaven's System. The system had 99.99% accuracy rate.

The 0.01% error margin? That was for the improbable case of something interfering with the system. For example, if an artifact with great power that can literally grant miracles somehow screwed up soul transmigration.

Never gonna happen.

Let's not waste time and do this quickly.

"Satou Kazuma-san, welcome to the afterlife. Unfortunately, you've died. It might've been short, but your life's now over."

The little girl was confused, looking around the room with wide eyes. "Where is this place?"

Aqua repeated again with annoyance. "This is afterlife, and you are here because you have died."

The little girl then looked at the woman talking to her

In the room was an office desk and a chair, and a woman was sitting on it. The little girl examined the woman. The teenage aged woman looked beautiful, beyond what human could be.

She had long, silky smooth blue hair. She wasn't too busty nor too lacking, and had a light-purple hagoromo draped over her clothes.

"Are you the Holy Grail?" The little girl asked, feeling doubt inside her. Wasn't the Holy Grail made using her ancestor as a core? Then the manifestation supposed to appear like her, with white hair and red eyes.

The woman blinked with her blue eyes. "Excuse me? I am Goddess Aqua. I'm a goddess that guides young people who die in young age. Do you remember your cause of death? Satou Kazuma-san."

The little girl searched her left and right, and also behind her. Seeing no one, she asked the goddess, "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course I am!" Aqua half shouted. She was getting more annoyed. Not only this boy delayed the process, he was even more dimwitted than she expected. "Now I will refresh your memory about your death."

Aqua then summarized the incident. Satou Kazuma, a shut in with game addiction, left his house to buy a first limited online game. On his way back home, he tried to save a girl from being run over by a truck.

Hearing all this, the little girl only stared blankly, giving no reaction.

So Aqua continued, trying to get a reaction. The twist was, it was not a truck, but a slow moving tractor. The girl would've been fine even if Kazuma didn't do anything. He just made it worse by interfering, and as a result the schoolgirl got a fractured leg.

Worse part, Kazuma was not even run over by tractor, because it stopped before hitting anyone. He died because of shock, believing himself to be run over.

"I've been doing this for a long time, but you're the first to die in such a hilarious way!" Aqua laugh heartily.

"…" The little girl tried to hold her smile, but she was still confused. She didn't remember about any of this.

Aqua thought that the boy in front of her (with little girl appearance) was still in denial. It was normal for souls to reject the fact that they've died. So she pressed on with her mocking.

"Because of your close call with the tractor, you lost consciousness and control of your bowels, and you were sent to a nearby hospital. As the doctors and nurses were laughing and saying, 'What's with this guy, how useless–', you didn't regain consciousness and your heart failed."

"Bhuu." The little girl put up her hand to close her mouth, stopping her laughter. However, Aqua interpreted it as the boy holding his sadness and tears.

Aqua continued her merciless teasing.

"Your family reached the hospital, but before they could feel the sadness from their loss, they couldn't help but burst into laughter upon hearing your cause of death."

It was now with maximum effort that the little girl held her laughter, closing her mouth with two hands and shaking with her eyes closed.

Looking down at the little girl, Aqua thought that this dead soul was hiding his frustration. She covered her mouth and laughed.

"… Well, that ends my de-stressing session. Satou Kazuma-san, putting aside how funny your demise was, you now have two options." Aqua said.

"The first option would be reincarnating and beginning a new life; the other option would be staying in a place sort of like heaven and living the life of a retirement home."

At this time the little girl had managed to control herself and peered at the self-proclaimed goddess, scrutinizing her from top to bottom. "This doesn't look like vision from Angra..." she muttered with whisper.

"What do you mean sort of like heaven?" The little girl asked.

Aqua answered. "Heaven isn't as great as you humans would imagine. You don't need to eat after dying and won't be able to make any food naturally; there aren't any ingredients nor necessities for you to use anyway. I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but there's nothing in heaven. No television, no manga and no games. Only other people that've died before you. Moreover, since you're dead, you can't do anything kinky. You can't since you don't even have a body. The only thing you can do is bask in the sun with your predecessors and chat. Forever."

 _'That's perfect'_ thought the little girl who had been suffering for the majority of her short life. As a plus, she would be able to meet her dead parents. "Ok. I will take heaven please."

"Wait! Wait! You haven't even heard about the other option, you can reincarnate! Starting over without any memories and live again." Aqua said, a little flustered because she didn't expect this person to decide right away.

"Not interested." The little girl with white long hair said, yawning sleepily.

"Well, actually there is a third option. You can be transmigrated to a world with game element. This is great news for someone who like game like you. You can keep your memory intact, you retain your original body, and we will give you a gift such as godly weapon or powerful ability." Aqua tried to sell the third option. "The only thing you need to do there is to fight demon king. How about that?"

Well, Aqua would get a bonus for each transmigrator who took the contract to defeat demon king. With his profile, Satou Kazuma perfectly fit the type that would take this chance.

"Nope. Send me to heaven." The little girl stubbornly said. She already had enough fighting for a lifetime, why would she want to fight this demon king?

"Are you sure?" Aqua said with disbelief. Why? This didn't happen like the script she predicted. "Another life where you can have fun like in game, with overpowered weapon, isn't this the dream of every hikikomori gaming otaku?"

The little girl nodded without hesitation. "I am sure. Heaven it is."

At this point, there was nothing Aqua could do. She couldn't force the soul to do something he didn't want. "Ok, Satou Kazuma, you will be sent to Heaven. I hope you enjoy your retirement."

Aqua pushed one of the button on her desk. After this, a halo of light would come from the sky and transported the dead soul to Heaven. However, that didn't happen.

On a very, very rare occurrence, a transparent screen showed up in front of Aqua. Showing the bright letters: **ERROR**

"Huh? Huh?" Aqua brought up her rarely used heaven-terminal and started typing. She read the problem description. " **Error 1061: Unable to process**."

Aqua got more frustrated. First this person refused transmigration. Then the request to send him to Heaven was jammed for some reason. Why? Too much sin?

Maybe she would know if she checked the description of Error 1061. Meh, too much effort. She instead searched the automatic troubleshooting. The screen read:

" **Proposed solution 2396. Estimated time until finished: 72 hours. Confirm? (Y/N)"**

What? Three days just to send one soul to Heaven? She would be left behind by her colleagues in employee ranking! Even the monthly bonus from exceeding quota might be lost. She started to think, and then she said to the person in front of her.

"I think there is a problem. You cannot go to Heaven. Maybe you want to be transported to the game-like world instead? If you defeat the demon king, you'll receive a gift from the gods the moment you defeat him." Aqua tried to smile and persuade this person.

But Satou Kazuma still refused, with his voice that really sounds like a girl. "Nope. If I can't go to heaven then reincarnation is fine."

The little girl thought, _'Starting over with no memories was fine. Too much bad memories_.' She said, "But give me nice family and good life. It would be better if they are rich."

"Hmm…" Aqua disinterestedly inputted the person's request. The moment that person refused transmigration option, Aqua had no further interest left for him. And then Aqua pushed another button.

" **ERROR** "

"Aaargh why is this happening again!" Aqua pushed the button on her terminal, activating the automatic troubleshooting function and pressing confirmation button without really checking the content. She only glanced at the estimated processing time, and finding it more agreeable than the 72 hours option, pressed YES."

Do not underestimate the Heaven System. It was a repository of many arcane knowledge, not limited to only one world. It searched from among multivese, finding the most appropriate solution.

Here was the screen content that Goddess Aqua didn't read:

" **ERROR 1062. Unable to Process.**

**Do you want to search for solution? (Y/N)**

**AQUA: YES**

**Identifying problem…..**

**Result: Due to unknown cause, eight copies of Heroic Spirits pseudo-soul are attached to the subject soul. To be reincarnated the additional pseudo-soul must be removed or integrated completely.**

**Finding solution. Discovered 133 solutions. Sorted from best to worst? (Y/N)**

**AQUA: YES**

**Solution #1: Integrating the pseudo-soul with the subject soul through Class Card System from Ainsworth Holy Grail War. The subject would have power to Install or Include the heroic spirit.**

**Cost: The energy for this process will be converted from Dress of Heaven.**

**Recommended default settings (click customize to change):**

**Retain previous life memories, retain magic circuits, retain element and origin, retain sorcery trait, eliminating physical defect, adding knowledge about new power, lock memories until the age of three.**

**Inputted settings (click customize to change): Wealthy family. Loving family.**

**Estimated processing time: 15 minutes.**

**Do you want to confirm (Y/N)**

**AQUA: YES**

**Processing the Solution #1… please wait.**

Aqua saw the progress bar filling slowly, but she didn't complain. It was better to wait 15 minutes than 72 hours. There were still many dead souls waiting in line, what should she do if her boss decided to cut her bonus? She wasted her time munching her snakes while occasionally saw the dead soul in front of her. The soul was in a magic circle, undergoing some kind of mysterious process.

"What are you doing to me?" The dead soul of Satou Kazuma asked, a hint of fear in his voice. Aqua really didn't know why it sounds like a little girl though. Was she unaware of things going on in mortal realm that much? She wondered why a teenage boy had the appearance and voice of a little girl.

"I am processing you for reincarnation. Just stand there and shut up." Aqua said, and took out a book. She couldn't be bothered by this dead soul but she must wait 15 minutes. Better got something to fill the time.

While she lost herself in the book, time passed, and suddenly a notification sound was heard.

**DING!**

**Process completed. Automatically send subject to new world.**

And then the magic circle flashed brightly, and when she looked again, Aqua found that it was gone, along with the dead soul.

Good, now she could resume her work.

Aqua took out the next bundle of paper and read it. And then she sent in the next dead soul.

Before her, appeared what seemed to be a teenage boy. The hair was light brown and cut short, just like common teenage boy in Japan. The clothes this person was wearing were common t-shirt and cheap jacket and long pants. All in all, he looked like an average Japanese boy, not too handsome but not ugly either.

Aqua frowned. Since when did a girl appear as a boy? Something weird must have happened in the nation of Japan. Wearing the opposite sex clothes?

Forget it, she had work to do.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern, welcome to the afterlife. Unfortunately, you've died. It might've been short, but your life's now over."

The dead soul looked confused. She was just staring blankly at Aqua.

Well, this was very normal. Humans rarely accept their death right away. She must state the facts first, and guide the soul after she accepted her death.

"You are dead because…" Aqua looked at the paper on her desk. "A battle royale between seven magicians. It said here that you do a selfless act to shut down a corrupted artifact, costing your life as a price."

The girl in front of Aqua still stared at her blankly, mouth agape. This was really hard sometimes. Maybe she still had shock from her death?

"Lets see.." Aqua shuffled the papers, trying to find out the options. She now noticed at the very last paper, written in bold:

**INTERDIMENSIONAL CASE**

**PROBLEM #1061**

**RECOMMENDING QUERY TO SUPERVISOR**

Must be the automated bot again. They were sometimes too paranoid and left a note like this. Aqua didn't want to call her superior for every little thing, it made her looked incompetent. She would, but only for major cases. Anyway, what was problem 1061 anyway?

She read from the paper to the girl in front of her. "Let's see, because you have a lot of hate for the world and also sin of murder, you can't directly enter heaven. Usually you go straight to hell for a while, but in this case you had done a great service to the world, so it balanced out. I recommend spending your time in purgatory fire, after that you can choose between heaven and reincarnation. Or maybe a third option, if you like."

Aqua looked at the girl, expecting an answer.

The girl (in the form of a boy) started to panic. She protested dramatically, gesticulating with her hands. "Wait! I think there is a mistake! I have never murdered someone!"

Even her voice sounds like a boy. Was it medical surgery?

"Let me refresh your memory. Matou Shinji. Remember that name?" Aqua asked lazily.

"Nope." The girl said defiantly. "Never heard that name in my life."

Aqua scowled. "Don't lie girl, the afterlife record is infallible. Every sin that you committed in life is recorded here." Aqua slammed her hand on the papers.

"I think there is a mistake here." The dead soul said. "And I am a man. Can't you see that? Don't call me girl."

Aqua crossed her arm and glared at the girl. "You are Illyasviel von Einzbern. No matter how you change your shape, your gender is clearly recorded as female. You are 19 years old, so I can call you girl."

"No wait!" The dead soul still protesting with her hands waving wildly. "I am a man! My name is Satou Kazuma!"

"…." Goddess Aqua had a cold sweat. She looked at the soul in front of her with growing terror in her eyes.

The soul continued, "I think I am dead, yeah! I saved a girl from being run over by truck! And then I must be run over instead. That's why I am dead, right?"

Aqua now had a gaping mouth, her eyes looked at the real Satou Kazuma in horror. If this was really Satou Kazuma, then who was the previous dead soul?

She hastily flipped the paper files, searching for Illyasviel von Einzbern photo. Usually, she was too lazy to inspect it, because there was really no need to know the dead souls appearance beforehand. There had never been a case of switched identities in afterlife.

There! She found on the paper files, the photo of a girl with long white hair with red eyes, identical with the previous dead soul that she had sent to reincarnation cycle.

Oh by the flaming wyrmtail! She screwed up, colossally.

Ignoring the question of Satou Kazuma, she brought up the heaven-terminal and started typing. If the soul was still in transit, she could intercept it and brought it back. If the soul had already entered the womb, she would cause miscarriage and forcefully brought it back here. The second case was illegal, but it did not matter if she didn't get caught.

And she was already past caring about legality. If her blunder was found out, she would get cut on her salary, or delayed promotion, or worse, demotion. With speed that she seldom displayed, she typed away at the keyboard, trying to track where the soul went.

**ERROR**

Unfortunately, the soul couldn't be tracked. It was very bizarre phenomenon.

And then, as if solving a contradiction, the paper file of Illyasviel von Einzbern on her desk burned to ashes. From the void, a new paper file about Satou Kazuma appeared.

The Heaven System repaired a contradiction. It had sent one 'Satou Kazuma' to be reincarnated, but Satou Kazuma was still in afterlife pure white room, so the reincarnation record must be mistaken. There was a record about Illyasviel von Einzbern, but the soul was not in afterlife, so it must be mistaken and must be purged.

As a result, the reincarnation record was erased, deemed as error in recording. Aqua was unable to track where the soul went.

The last data she could glimpse before it disappeared showed that the reincarnation succeeded. But the cumulative error flung the soul away somewhere to unknown universe.

Well, in a way it was convenient for her. She didn't know why it happened, she had heard of a case similar like this that happened long time ago, but the record didn't get deleted from the system. Did it mean she would be secured? As long as she kept silent, noone will find out, right?

"Heeey! Heeey, are you deaf?" Satou Kazuma still trying to talk to her.

"Shut up you useless gaming addicted hikikomori otaku! Not only your death is useless, you even cause problem for me!" Aqua angrily berated the teenage boy.

"What? What did I do?" Kazuma felt a little angry for getting treated unjustly. He didn't know anything, why would the goddess be mad at him?

Anyway, the goddess was in a bad mood, so she treated Kazuma very poorly. As a result, Kazuma retaliated to her when he was given a choice of a boon to be brought to another world, but that was another story in another light novel.

**=====break=====**

**8 Years Old**

"Hmm, your child does not have any quirk." The old doctor said that sentence to my mother.

My mother, a mature beautiful woman with long black hair tied in a bun and dressed in kimono, asked for more details. "Really? So Miyu is really quirkless?""

The doctor, an old person with white beard and wearing white coat, didn't answer my mother immediately. He instead pointed to a black and white picture on the wall. "Well Madam, please look at that picture. You see, in general, a child should manifest either one of his parents' quirks or a composite of the two, by the age of four."

I also looked at the black and white pictures, depicting something similar like a foot. Later in the future I would learn that it was an x-ray photograph of foot bones.

"However," the old doctor continued, "It has to do with the presence or absence of the extra joint in the pinky toe. Humans have no need for the parts they don't use, you see. And those without the joint represent the next stage of evolution."

The old doctor then took something from his desk, another white and black picture, but smaller than the one on the wall. "Miyu here does not have the sign. She will not get any quirk." He said it with an indifferent expression.

I bet the doctor actually expected this mother and child to be sad. However, my mother just calmly replied, "Oh, well it can't be helped then. Miyu, don't be sad, quirk is not that useful."

My mother had a quirk that let her hear lower and higher frequency sound, something similar to animal ears. My father had a quirk that let him grow lost teeth. He can pull out a teeth and a new one would grow overnight. Useless, as my mother said.

Of course my mother was a little worried. A child without quirk nowadays would get ostracized or bullied by other kids. Even a useless quirk was better than having none.

But they didn't know. I had no need of quirk.

And being ostracized for being quirkless was of no issue. I didn't really care.

"But madam, why did you wait until little Miyu here is already eight years old? Usually people bring their child in the age of four." The doctor said.

"We have our reasons." My mother said with unreadable smile. After giving her farewell to the doctor, we left the clinic.

And what a reason it was. A tradition to isolate a child for seven years with her mother, practiced by my new family. I didn't know all the details, but I can see a Mystery when I was in one. Living alone with my mother surrounded by bounded field, I can't help but be suspicious. Fortunately, it was a benign power, guaranteeing my safety and health.

I wondered if that Mystery was responsible for me being quirkless. Did that mean Quirk was a disease? Or evolutionary defect?

Anyway, let me introduce myself again. My name was Illyasviel von Einzbern. After participating in Fuyuki Holy Grail War and a series of events, I got reincarnated in a new world.

My new name in this world was Sakatsuki Miyu. Sakatsuki was my family name, and Miyu was my personal name. The Sakatsuki family was an old family, tracing its lineage to thousands of years ago. It was also wealthy, owning several plot of land and business. I didn't know exactly how rich we were, but seeing the name 'Sakatsuki' at the top of skyscraper building was enough hint.

Lucky me. Oh, I actually put such request in my reincarnation. I wondered if it was alright not correcting the self-proclaimed goddess. Ah well, not my problem.

**=====break=====**

**9 Years Old**

"Fear not! Why, you ask? Because I am here!"

I was watching a video that my mother gave me. It was about a pro hero hailed as the best. His name was 'All Might'.

This was actually for history class homework. We should write an essay about one hero, preferably someone debuted more than five years ago. Of course, my mother pointed to the most popular hero.

My friends and everyone else said he was cool. But to me, his performance fell flat.

True, he did a good job rescuing people and defeating villains. He also had the right attitude for a hero. But I can't help but compare him to other _real heroes._

 _Heroes_ that I can **Install**.

Not that I had tried it. The knowledge was there in my mind, and I had my circuits supplying the prana. But because of my age, I was under constant supervision. How can I explain to my parents if they saw me doing ancient hero cosplay in the house? Even activating my magic circuits involved a lot of hiding.

The heroes I can **install** were:

Saber – Arturia Pendragon

Archer – EMIYA

Archer - Gilgamesh

Lancer – Cu Chulainn

Caster – Medea of Colchis

Assassin – Hassan of Cursed Arm

Berserker – Heracles

Avenger – Angra Mainyu

Anyway, I guessed this meant that Rider was alive. I assumed she remained with Sakura. I vaguely remembered about different Assassin guarding the temple gate, but I had no idea what happened to him.

My favorite Servant was Berserker, but even I can deduct that trying to **Install** him would result in mental pollution.

I had my magecraft, and it was still as strong as my previous life. If I live my life peacefully, the chance that I would need to use my Install ability was low. I planned to enjoy my second chance at life, living peacefully in the care of my new family.

I was still an only child, but I was sure another little brother or sister would be born. Then I would be called Onee-chan!

**=====break=====**

**10 Years Old**

A group of superpower villains attack my elementary school, taking everyone hostage.

Could you people not ruining my life's plan?

**=====end=====**

**AN**

**1\. The goddess Aqua and Kazuma came from light novel/ anime Konosuba.**

**Basically, because of mixup mistake, Illya from FSN changed position with Kazuma.**

**2\. Rider still left alive in FSN HF True Ending, so her soul is not included here.**

**Gilgamesh and Heracles would have mental pollution effect when installed**

**3\. Illya reincarnated in MHA world and bring along her magecraft and ability to install Servants. She had no quirk. But she had Sakatsuki family body constitution, giving near infinite mana.**

**She became Miyu Sakatsuki. Basically they were the equivalent of each other, so one reincarnating as the other is plausible.**

**4\. Yup, overpowered much, I know.**

**Tell me what you think in review.**


	2. Blazing Transfer Student

**Blazing Transfer Student**

_._

_Fantasy became reality. At present, 80 percent of the world's population consists of superhuman with special abilities._

_The world is in chaos!_

_Brave individuals took up the mantle of heroes straight out of comic books._

_Heroes, serving in official capacity, earned government pay, fame, and glory._

_….That's what we want you to believe._

**====break====**

**8 Years Old**

After being isolated for seven years, I was revealed to the world and introduced to the other members of the family. After that I was supposed to go to school, but the enrolling period had passed, so my family chose to tutor me for a while.

The plan was for me to catch up on the lesson and directly enroll at the third year class. I pretended to be normal girl, but it was hard to hold back about elementary school material. My family thought of me as some kind of prodigy.

I still insisted on entering third year class, saying that I want friends of the same age. But the real reason was I didn't want to attract attention.

The primary school I entered was named Suiran Private Academy. It was a school for children from rich families. Located in the middle of Tokyo city, it covered a lot of land. It had primary school division, middle school division, and high school division.

The school was an escalator school so you were guaranteed to have all 12 years of basic education as long as you don't create big problem or flunked out your grades too much.

Anyway, the school was really big. They said that it was the second only after U.A. high school. The exterior was like European cathedral. With stained glasses and so on.

Every class was fitted with air conditioner, water dispenser, projector, humidifier, and also floor heating for the winter.

What really took up a lot of land were the facilities.

There was a heated swimming pool, and a tennis court, and a soccer field, and a baseball field, and a concert hall too. Even a mini theatre. Even a planetarium. While I'm at it, they even had a dome-shaped greenhouse and a tea room.

Besides these ones were plenty of other luxurious facilities as well.

Though there were a few facilities that were shared between the primary, middle and high school sections, anyway, it was all stuffs that I believe didn't exist in another primary school.

The school even had garden, and because it was big, people dubbed it Suiran Forest.

The uniform was cute. Very cute. It was blazer type uniform with the similar design for the three divisions. Primary blazer was navy with light blue ribbons and neckties.

In the middle and high division you either choose from bringing your own lunch or buying food at the cafeteria, but in the primary division school lunches are provided.

I had prepared myself for the lunch duty that every primary student took. But there was no such thing in Suiran. Instead, they have full-time waitresses. A little disappointing.

The menu didn't seem normal either. Did any other primary school students ate their lunch with table manner befitting the nobility? The food looked like something from fine dining restaurant, but we ate them every schooldays!

Fortunately, I fitted right in. In my previous life and current life, I was raised as a noble, surrounded by luxury. I took all of this in stride.

Finally, the most important feature of Suiran Academy was a society called the Peony Society, or the "Pivoine".

The Pivoine was a gathering comprising students who not only entered during the primary section, but who passed strict requirements for lineage, parentage, and monetary assets.

The Pivoine existed in the middle and high sections, and all Pivoine members received various special treatments from the school.

In the primary section, we instead had the Petite Pivoine. Once Petite Pivoine members entered the middle school section, they became Pivoine members.

Because it comprised only purebred Suiran students, no matter how great your lineage, parentage or assets were, if you enter Suiran during the middle or high school sections, it's impossible to join.

A society that only the chosen can enter; truly the adoration of all Zui'ran students.

And of course that was the reason I enrolled in primary school here, rather than waiting until middle school. The school usually didn't allow enrollment by skipping grades, but they gave exception to my family.

Really, how powerful was my family?

Naturally, as soon as I entered Suiran, I became a member of the Petite Pivoine. That meant I was free to abuse my rights and authority toward non-member. Just being a member of the Pivoine meant that most things were allowed.

But of course my mother forbade me from doing something like that. She said that abusing authority all the time lost its appeal fast. I should save it for the important moments, and the effect would be better.

I loved my mother, but she sometimes terrified me. I still followed her advice though.

Pivoine members pin a peony badge under the Suiran crest on their uniform.

It's made from real gems, so it sparkles beautifully. Rin would droll seeing gems on twenty or so brats, defenseless, free to be taken.

The badge at the same time functioned as a school-wide pass for exemption from the rules. Neat.

As for why it's the 'Peony Society', apparently in the language of flowers, the peony means the "the bearing of a ruler".

I didn't remember Gilgamesh or Arturia decorating themselves with peony, but maybe this was the difference in culture? I didn't want to be a ruler, but it can't be helped that majority of the human were lower than me.

Being a Pivoine member means the other students look at you in half admiration, and half fear.

And that's natural. If you start trouble with a Pivoine student, it'll be hard for you to keep going to school here. And their families would also be pressured by the people behind the Pivoine members, sometimes even harmed. Basically'If you know what's best for you, don't get involved with the Pivoine'.

Good for me. My status as quirkless child was public and I didn't try to hide it. But most of these children didn't try to bully me. My comfortable school life was almost guaranteed.

And that proved another point that my family taught me. Quirk was useless. Money was the real power.

It didn't matter how amazing your quirk was. At the end of the day, a quirk user needed to put food on their table. And if you were not a plant-based quirk user that can help farming, you would need to buy food. You still need money.

Having a good and amazing quirk didn't necessarily translate into big income. You had to find a job where your quirk mattered. What was the point of breathing fire if you were a bus driver?

Sadly, physical strengthening quirk meant that you would be good at manual labor. No matter how grandiose your job was, no matter how big the construction project was, a coolie was a coolie.

Yes, I would pay you five times the normal salary for coolie. Now go and work twenty men share of labor. You don't want to do it? You demand pay raise? I can search for another worker, there were many people with strength type quirk. The competition was fierce in job market.

The wealthy ruling class always won. We gave them jobs, we paid their salary, and we grew richer while the quirk user toiled away. In the end, quirk users were just another glorified workers, resources to be used.

Yes, we. Now I was born in the ruling class, so that included me.

Anyway, of course some people with quirk had delusional idea and inflated ego. They had this feeling of self-entitlement: "I had this amazing quirk, I am awesome. My life should be better." However, the reality was harsh and they were still poor.

Lacking the brain cell to think of a money-making method with their quirk, they turned to crime. Those were the supervillains, or stupid bunch of people with superpowers.

See, even Villains did it for money.

To counter the quirk related crimes, heroes appeared. Of course, it was a natural phenomenon. When evil rose, a force of good appeared to oppose it. Especially when the traditional police force was inadequate.

But for the ruling class, the natural heroes that acted out of selflessness were not enough. The number of villains outnumbered the occasional heroes. You can't expect someone who became hero as a hobby to be available all the time. They need to work too.

Again, it's all about money.

So the hero ranking system and professional hero qualification was made. A hero was now a full-time job, paid by government. The higher the ranking, and the more popular you got, you can get more money.

You thought government really had money to pay all those heroes agency? Perish the thought. Most of the government budget was spent for reconstruction, the damage from quirk-related incident remained high every year. How could they pay the heroes?

The money came from us. By us, I meant the superrich citizens. We also had our interest. The supervillains threatened our business and property, and their villainous behavior hampered the economy. We felt that donating a paltry sum of money was worth it for security fee.

Ok, maybe not all, but I was sure a big portion of it came from our contribution.

Some of the pro heroes knew about this, and they would not offend us. Their income came from us.

See, the larger percentage of pro heroes did it for money.

Why did I explain this long long description about how I was awesome? Because of Suiran school.

You see, even if I knew about this because of my family, the general public didn't know. We didn't really flaunt our wealth and influence. Only several people in government and pro heroes knew that the heroing money was donated by a group of rich families.

If I entered normal school, what would the normal ignorant kids do? They would bully me, ostracize me, doing mean things to me, just because they had quirks and I didn't.

They would mock me by saying I can't be a hero. Even though if they became heroes, their salary would come from me. And they would not understand even if I explain it, being the naive brats they were.

That's why my family enrolled me in Suiran. The children from wealthy families were mostly aware of the situation. They were also aware that money trumped quirk. They would not bother me, seeing that my family owned more money than theirs.

Ok, so I was providing you with context here. In front of me was a boy my age, trying to bully me.

I said before that most of the children in this school would not bully me. That was a fact. Unfortunately there was a small minority that could.

I was in Petite Pivoine salon after school, savoring the snacks they provide here. The salon was an exclusive facility for Pivoine members. There was one for middle school and high school, and another one for primary school. It had concierge and snacks and tea, perfect place to wait after school.

It was my third day at school, and I was well received by the teachers and classmates. I played the persona of well-bred cultured princess, so refined and elegant, charming everyone. Delicate, soft spoken, demure, hehe my acting skill was perfect.

Combined with my money and lineage, I was immediately regarded as the top in school caste.

And suddenly, this little boy came and ruined my day. He stood cockily in front of me, who was sitting with my new friends and a chocolate in my hand.

"Ara, isn't this the famous transfer student. She acted like she owns the place, even though she only just come here for three days." The boy said. If I remember correctly, his name was Masaya Kenji. His family was ultrarich. I was not sure who was richer between my family and his. His face was not bad, but his height was a little short for a third grader.

"Yes, she is the rumored Sakatsuki Miyu." Another boy, his hanger-on, followed with faked theatrics. They really planned for this shit. "I heard that she has no quirk." He smirked. I didn't know his name, maybe he was not important?

"Whaaat? The daughter of the illustrious Sakatsuki family is quirkless? Isn't that a joke?" Masaya Kenji laughed mockingly.

See? Most of the student can't bully me. However, another Petite Pivoine member with assets comparable to mine in his name can.

I heard that bullying was essentially an act of domination. He tried to provoke me as a way to establish dominance over me. He would feel superior if he succeeded in getting a reaction. And maybe he did it in public to establish the pecking order.

I didn't know my social campaign was this successful. I had made at least one enemy already!

I smiled and ask, "Masaya-sama, isn't it? Then you must have a very amazing quirk, right?"

Kenji smirked and raised his right hand, palm open upward. Fire appeared from his open palm, smoldering quietly.

I see. A type of pyrokinesis. "And what can you do with the fire? Can you throw it?

At this point, the brat had troubled expression. "Umm no. I can extend the fire around 30 cm though."

What? "That's it?" I asked, not hiding my surprise.

Kenji was blushing, his mouth pouting. But he didn't say anything more. So it means that the quirk can only do that.

Your quirk wasn't even that good, and you dared to bully me?

I scoffed at him, hiding my mouth with my hands and imitating a high class lady laugh. "Ohohoho, Masaya-sama, not to offend you, but isn't it a rather useless quirk?"

"Wha!" The brat was fuming. "You call my quirk useless? You... you are just envious because you have no quirk!"

Nah, that level of fire was easy to make with magecraft. Pity I can't say that.

Instead, I attack from another angle. "Tell me then, Masaya-sama. What is the practical use of that quirk?"

The brat was taken aback, not expecting the question. His eyes swam about, trying to find answer. "Uhh... uhhm. This... umm.. I know!"

Suddenly his eyes were bright, as he thought of something. "I don't need to bring lighters when camping!"

I swiftly struck back. "In other words, you are just an oversized lighters."

The peanut gallery exploded in laughter. Everyone except Masaya Kenji and his hanger-on was laughing.

Oh my, his face got so red. He was really furious.

Humiliated and losing his temper, he directed his palm at me. There was still one and half meter distance between us, so I was still safe, but what did he want to do?

"At least I have power!" He shouted. "I can use this to hurt you! I am stronger than you!" He ignited the flame on his palm, creating 30 cm flame tongue. Maybe he wanted to make me afraid?

Ah, a brat drunk on power, oppressing the weak. Maybe it was the result of violent culture in this society.

Too bad, I am stronger than this snotty brat.

"Hurt me, will you?" I put my chocolate down on the table, stood from my seat, and approach him.

Not expecting me to approach, Kenji backed away, he was now confused.

"So what will you do with a powerless girl like me? Will you burn my face so I become ugly?" I kept walking, approaching the flaming palm. Masaya Kenji unconsciously retracted his palm and walked backward.

"You want to burn me...", My left hand shot out and grabbed his blazing right palm, grasping it tightly. "...like this?"

"Oooh...uwaaaah." Masaya Kenji screamed, seeing my hand burned in his palm. He turned off his quirk, but my hand had already received burn injury. The smell of charred flesh permeated the air.

For a moment, the salon was silent, as quiet as a graveyard.

Then I released Kenji's hand, looking at my hand curiously. It hurt, it was really painful, but I can endure if it was only this much. My face showed nothing except smile. I showed my open palm to Masaya Kenji, red and charred from his fire.

"Look, this is what you want to do. You do this to me." I said slowly with a smile, calmly as if discussing the weather.

Kenji fell on his butt, and even then he kept backing away from me. His mouth kept stuttering something that sounds like "Aaah.. nooo... I am not..." or something like that.

And then the peanut gallery also exploded with screams, shriek, crying etc etc. Really, that was expected from a bunch of primary school students seeing that.

Damn it hurt. Maybe I should find a way to get automatic healing and regeneration. Maybe also one anti-fire conceptual defense. And also for other elements, there were various quirks dealing with four basic elements.

But I had won the confrontation. If for my peaceful school life I had to cause trauma to a stuck-up little boy, then so be it.

So, after that.

The salon staff contacted the school staffs, and then they brought me to the hospital. There, the doctor treated my injury, covering my left hand with bandages.

Even though I can heal it faster with magecraft.

My family was contacted and then they rushed to the hospital. My mother was crying, scolding me for being reckless. My father promised to invite a hero named Recovery Girl to treat me.

The next day, the hero... umm... an old lady named Recovery Girl... treated my burn injury. She told me that it would be healed completely in three days, rather than the normal two weeks.

She was helpful, but I healed myself with magecraft that night. And then I blamed Recovery Girl for the fully healed left hand. Hahaha.

The Masaya family apparently punished Kenji for this incident. Even though I was the one grabbing his hand, he was the one at fault because he used his quirk. Using quirk at school was prohibited by school regulation. In this case, because both of us were Pivoine members, the exemption from the rules didn't apply.

Masaya Kenji threatened Sakatsuki Miyu, a quirkless, with his quirk. Miyu was injured by fire. Those were facts. Whatever excuse he said would be useless.

His family came to our house and gave formal apology. They offered compensation for the medical fee.

In this way, the social standing of one Masaya Kenji fell. Not to the rock bottom, unfortunately, because he was still a heir of ultrarich family.

In my case, my standing soared to the top after the incident.

Look! Here was a noble girl with calm and mature demeanor, with ancient lineage and high status. She was without any quirk, but she didn't flinch when a boy with quirk threatened her. So they said.

When I went to school again, everyone tried to see me. They were curious about Sakatsuki Miyu, 'the flame-subduing girl.'

I got a weird nickname!

And that was how I enrolled in school and guarantee comfortable learning experience. To enjoy complete school life, one needed to be at the top of pecking order.

Obviously, no one ever mention about quirkless in front of me since that incident.

There was one problem though.

I got hanger-on! These two girls followed me everywhere, acting as bodyguard or something. I wanted friends rather than followers though... but I guessed followers were like friends? Only in lower quality.

Aside from that, I had no problem!

**===break===**

**10 Years Old.**

I revised my statement. There was another problem.

There were villains attacking my school.

They didn't attack the middle school or high school division. They targeted only the primary division.

Generally, supervillains were trash. They were failures and small fries, using their quirk for petty crimes.

But in a rare case, sometimes their small brain can do something smarter. For example, they banded together in a group and combined their skills. This villain group can hit better target, getting more reward. For example, they can rob bigger bank.

Or in this case, they can attack primary school full of rich children.

The school activity automatically ceased when we heard commotion from outside the gates. The kids seated at the windows exclaimed about the attack, and soon the all the curious children left their seats and stuck their faces on the window. The teacher can't control the children and she too approached the window to see the situation.

A school of super wealthy children must have good security, as expected. We had security guards with quirks too. And the quirkless guards or guards with weak quirk were equipped with firearms. There were also automatic gun turrets at the gates. Had I mentioned that the windows were bulletproof?

Still, Were the enemy too strong, or our guards were always this weak? Their movement was kinda sluggish. I frowned, seeing the villains picking out guards to fight, as if they had already know their quirks. It seemed that our information had been leaked, and the villains had prepared counter for our side.

"That's the Red Lion Gang!" a boy with glasses beside me said in whisper. His name was…. Miura, right?

"Miura, can you tell me more about them?" I asked him, with as nice tone as possible.

That backfired, as the boy blushed hard and stuttered. Sometimes I forgot how popular I was. I was the flower on the high mountain, unreachable to everyone, and suddenly I addressed a boy from the bottom of social caste?

"Uhh.. that… uuhh…" Miura stammered incomprehensible words.

At this point, a jealous boy shoved Miura aside and said to me. "Don't worry." He patted his chest. "I will protect you with my amazing quirk!"

"Shut up Takeshi." I shot a cold gaze to the annoying brat. He got a quirk to shoot water from his finger. What can he do with a water pistol? "I am talking with Miura, do not disturb me."

A deflated Takeshi retreated from my sight.

"Now Miura." I said with a nice, kind voice. "Take your breath and calm down. That's it. Easy. Breath in, breath out." I guided him until he calmed down. "Now tell me what you know about them, talk slowly."

"Umm.. yes. Red Lion Gang, a group of villain that appeared last year. Umm.. they focused on big crime, where they can get a lot of money. Umm, last week they also attack a school in Osaka." Miura said.

"Go on." I encouraged him. Our classmates had turned silent and stopped chatting. They hanged on his every word.

"In Osaka, they demand the parents to pay five million yen for each child. Umm.. the money delivered in cash. After getting the money, they escaped, but nobody saw how they leave the school."

Hmm. We had three classes for each year, and there were six years in total. Each class had an average of thirty students. So our school got at least 540 students in primary division. Multiply by 5 million, that's 2.7 billion yen.

Big reward indeed.

Yeah, 5 million yen for our families were rather cheap. I think most of the children here have parents that can prepare the money in cash in short time. That was very clever for the villains, aiming for quantity rather than quality. Preparing a large amount of cash by one family was quite difficult, but distributing that burden to many families lower the difficulty.

I relaxed a little. Even if we got taken hostage, our families can pay the ransom. Still, I guessed a minority would have problem gathering cash. Not every parents here were superrich, they were just a little wealthy. The reason they could enroll their children here was because of special dispensation, related to their position and so on. For example, the Japanese Imperial prince and princess, the children of prime minister, etc etc. For the cost, it was covered by Pivoine members contribution.

Hm? Miura seemed to shiver. His face also looked pale. But I thought his family was quite rich?

"Something you haven't told me?" I asked him

"Oh,.. well… This… Umm this is something that happened in Osaka. I have no idea if they will do that here so! Umm please be calm!" Miura said. He was the one panicking though.

"At the beginning, the villains took out one student. And… they make example of him." Miura said.

"Example?" I didn't like where this was going.

"They killed him." Miura said.

At this point my classmates broke the silence by a cacophony of screaming, crying, and other hysterical behavior. Some tried to call for outside help, but their phone apparently couldn't connect.

"Everyone, calm down." I laced my voice with a tint of mana. "We must be calm."

The children gradually calmed down, and I wasted no time asking for more details from Miura.

So in Osaka, one student was killed at the beginning. And then they killed off one student every hour to pressure the parents.

When a family paid a child ransom, the child was immediately released. This created frenzy where the families tried to free their children as fast as they can. While the police and heroes used the time to prepare for an assault.

But before all children were released, the villains disappear without trace. The police got suspicious when they stopped responding to take the ransom, and an assault team raided the school. Inside, they found only dead bodies of children.

"So in short," I said to no one. "If they are late in paying, their children will be dead. The villains didn't want to wait until the heroes fully prepared, so they killed the remaining hostages and escape."

They must have planned for future operations. The parents who had heard about previous incident were certain to became frantic.

The classroom was silent, aside from the occasional sobs. Now these children were really, really scared. Even Takeshi, the boy who said he will protect me earlier, was quivering in terror.

"Miura." I put my hand on his shoulder, looking at him in the eyes. "Tell me about the members of this villain group."

So here were the members of Red Lion Gang, the ones known to public anyway. I guess it was lucky that Miura was a hero otaku. He recited the things that he knew from memory.

1\. Bladewolf – He can create blades from his skin, changed into werewolf shape. The blades can only grow for around 40 cm.

2\. Magnet King – He had magnet power, can attract or push away metal.

3\. Dragonaut – a dragonman that breathed fire. He had tough skin and superpower strength too.

4\. Gigant Steel – a two meter tall man with muscle of steel. A literal steel brute.

5\. Needlehair – She can use hair as weapon, extend and control it, and stab people with it.

6\. Black Shadow – he was able to turn his body incorporeal and invisible. Good at stealth and infiltration

7\. Radio Devil – he was able to intercept local radio transmission and jamming it. I guess he was the reason why communication didn't work.

8\. Siren – she can hypnotize people by her voice. The ability can mind control people for 15 minutes.

9\. Riser Blue – he can project dome shaped force field. His name came from the shade of blue color on his dome

10\. Purifier – she can shoot some kind of light beam from her hands, and the beam can travel far. The beam destroyed things, melting down metal or disintegrating concrete.

Other than them, there were other members, but their names and powers were unknown.

"What are we going to do? Are we going to fight?" One of my followers asked. What did you say, Kujo Tsukiyo? Your ability was only minor telekinesis, and only limited to woods. I had fun watching you animate dolls, but fighting?

As I surveyed my classmates, looking at me with eyes full of hope or uncertainty, I sighed. Look, this was not some movie where an 11 year old boy can fight two robbers alone. Judging from the abilities of the villains, these 500 kids didn't stand a chance even when they joined together.

For example, that Nakagawa, with a voice that can shatter a glass cup. Or that Takahara, able to run on the wall and ceiling, defying gravity to certain extent. Or that Ayukawa, able to be unnoticed when she wanted to. What can they do against villains? Sure, maybe if they went to hero course later in high school, they can learn how to fight using their quirk. But a fifth grader in primary school, without any training, and living a sheltered life as the heir and heiress of wealthy families?

Nope. Out of the question.

I looked outside, noticing the decrease of sounds. It looked like our guards were almost completely defeated, so if I decided to act, I must do it now.

I activated my circuits and hypnotized the whole classroom. "I will go to the toilet. You will not search for me. Stay in here and keep calm."

Exiting the classroom, I weaved a spell to hide myself from people's perception. People would not even be aware of me even when I stood in front of them.

I noticed that the school had entered panic state. The emergency broadcast told the children to stay in the classroom. The metal shutters, designed to block invaders, was in the process of closing down. I ran through it, exiting the school building, and found myself at the inner courtyard.

Running to one part of the courtyard, I thought about my motivation.

It was not because of righteous value. If possible, I didn't want to do anything. I wasn't afraid that they would kill me either.

Well, if I had to say, my reasons were principle and investment.

It was about principle. They attacked something related to me, so I had to retaliate. They attacked my followers, so I had to act. What kind of boss left the minion die without revenge?

It was about investment. You see, these brats might be useless now, but they would someday inherit the business and capital of their family. I would spend ten or more years building connection with them, and in the future I would use that connection. They can't die now! Not before I got my benefit from wasting my time with them.

I had turned this school into my own small kingdom, and reigned as its queen. You dumb villains want to attack it? There would be no mercy.

I arrived at my destination. A miniature garden, with a Greek styled half naked man statue at the center. I crouched at the base of the statue and traced a rune etched at the stone monument.

I had not expected that I would really use this. For a scenario where I need to fight in school, I had prepared several keystone scattered in the school. All of them were inactive, just passively absorbing mana from the leyline, like unconnected dots. All I need to do was to inject my prana to the center stone and connect them, and I will have a bounded field covering the whole primary school division. I had no access to the middle school and high school division, so the bounded field can't cover them.

There. That should do it. I did it in a hurry, but it seemed there was no problem. I was supposed to take my time constructing it, but I had no time. With this, I was now aware of every living thing inside the bounded field.

Next, I took out a roll of silver wire from my skirt pocket. " **Storch Ritter**."

Creating six bird familiars from the steel wire, I layered them with an invisibility spell and avoid perception spell. The familiars flew away, circulating around the sky above the school. They would act as my eyes, giving me intelligence from the air.

My preparation was complete. I had air superiority and also awareness of every living thing inside the school. Now I just need to **Install** a heroic spirit. Who will I use?

I know! Let's use Assassin. He was such a beast in the Holy Grail War. I bet he could make a short work of the villains.

**Assassin Install!**

**=====end=====**

**AN**

**1\. The school setting was from Kenkyo Kenjitsu. Read it, it's good!**

**2\. Readers, why do you like to read about little girl with overpowered ability and ambiguous moral (read: psychotic tendency)? Not that I can criticize since I am the one writing that type of stories. I just wondered about why so much people like it.**

**3\. The theme of this story is antihero. But she will break the usual trope of the cool, brooding, edgy antihero (Sasuke). If you can't like her or relate to her, that's normal. That's the way her personality is.**


	3. Illyasviel von Einzbern and the Red Lion Gang

**Illyasviel von Einzbern and the Red Lion Gang**

_All children in corresponding age should attend mandatory Quirk Counseling session. Parents can send their children earlier as soon as Quirk manifested in their child. (List of local clinic in Appendix 3)._

_This is crucial because the nature of Quirk can influence the psychology of the child. The Quirk-user must be taught from young age not to abuse their power or to harm others. Failure to comply can result in the child unwillingness to follow the law and ethics of society._

_The quirkless children are exempt from this counseling._

~~ **Guidance for Primary School Teachers, excerpt.**

**===start===**

**Even if its cute, it's an old man.**

**"Assassin Install"**

The moment I said that, I willed myself to change. A magical circle appeared on my feet, and traveled upward to sweep my body. I felt my existence overlaid with a greater existence, hiding my original nature inside a cocoon. I became aware of the Heroic Spirit memories, even though it was blurry, and the skills and Noble Phantasm he possessed.

Cursed Arm Hassan, one of the 19 legendary leaders of assassin cult.

I approached a glass window and saw my reflection. My appearance changed a lot. I still had the same face, but all my clothes had been changed. A white skull mask perched at the top-side of my head. My right arm was bounded with cloth, and I can't use it unless I wanted to unleash my Noble Phantasm. I wore a very big black robe, hiding the outline of my body. My height didn't change though.

I raised my left hand and three black long knives came into existence. Despite only able to use my left hand, I didn't feel awkward. Instead, I had this brimming confidence that I can kill anyone I want.

I dismissed the knives and used my left hand to reposition my skull mask, covering my face. Mysteriously, the mask stayed on despite having no string or anything to hold it in place. So convenient.

The first place I went into was the school rooftop.

In one hard to see location, an individual was hiding. He didn't move at all from that place. Separated from his comrades, it was a mystery on how he managed to sneak here.

Jumping to the rooftop from the ground with common sense defying movement, I landed softly on the rooftop, still undetected because of presence concealment. Surprisingly I didn't feel any awkwardness when I moved, considering the state of my right arm and all.

Even the skull mask felt comfortable.

Okay that was disturbing.

Approaching slowly, I got a good visual of the villain. He was...umm.. he was a giant hamster.

I would never get used to the sight of human with strange quirk that transformed their bodies. Animal based quirk changed the body permanently, making the user looked like something other than human.

Or maybe this was a hamster that gained intelligence? Whatever. I must subdue him first.

On top of his head was something no hamster had. A mini-sized antenna grew from his crown. So this must be the radioman... umm. Radiohamster that jammed the communication?

The villain was sitting, with his back on the wall. He closed his eyes, seemingly deep in concentration. I threw knives to his four limbs, aiming to immobilize him.

He opened his eyes when the knives pierced his flesh, but before he could scream, I crossed the distance and blocked his mouth with my left hand. Meanwhile, I position my right arm stump on his stomach, touching his body lightly.

"Sssh." I whispered. "Say the wrong thing and you are dead."

He couldn't see what really touching him on the stomach. It could be a knife, it could be a gun. Let him assume the worst.

The hamster widened his eyes in terror, and then his eyes flashed to his left ear, before going back to stare at me.

Aha. I swiftly took out a small communicator attached to his left ear with my left hand. But that left him free to scream, so I punched him with my right arm stump before he can let out a voice.

Attaching the communicator to my left ears, I was rewarded with conversations between the villains. I stepped on his mouth to silence him, and then I tried to fiddle with the device.

Finally, I found the off button to the microphone. Now I can talk with him without alerting his friends. As a good measure I raised a makeshift bounded field around us to cut sound and display illusion.

"If you want to live, tell me everything you know." I said to the hamster below my feet. "Your plan, your gang members. Oh, and your hideout."

The hamster had a defiant look in his eyes. He refused to say anything. I sighed and kicked him in the face.

Dizzy from the kick, he had no way to resist my hypnosis. "Spill everything." I gave the order.

**===break===**

**I blow away your ship**

After I got everything from him, I stabbed his heart. The hamster villain radioman died on a rooftop of a primary school.

The moment he died, the communication jamming ended. His quirk prevented even landline call to get through, so the name radioman was kind of misnomer. Ehh, what was his villain name again? I think it's not radioman…. Whatever. It's not important.

There were two more important things. First, I confirmed that I can use magecraft even in install mode, but I felt slight resistance and inefficiency compared to the usual. Not a big problem. Second, there was one priority target I need to deal with before anyone else.

I checked the situation again. Interrogating the hamster took too much time. The villains had defeated all the guards and spread themselves to secure the hostages. They had broken through the metal shutter and entered the primary division building.

Several villains guarded the perimeter between primary division and middle and high division. They deterred the older students from middle and high school, not allowing them to pass.

Several villains scattered about, blocking the escape route or securing key locations.

My target was not among them.

I jumped and perched myself on top of the watertank, the highest place around. Searching through my eyes and my familiars, I finally found my target.

"Found you." He was hiding in an unused classroom in the high school division. Using a binocular, he monitored the situation through the window overlooking the primary division.

Activating my presence concealment again, I jumped and sprinted to his location. Entering the high school division building from one of the open entrance, I sprinted to the classroom.

Why was the entrance to the high school division open, you asked? Well that was because students were pouring out from it. The evacuation siren was blaring, and teachers told the students to flee. I guessed the majority wanted to escape, but some groups were heading to the primary division, with determination in their posture.

Good luck seniors! Please don't die! Just distract them for a time, and I would solve everything.

Well with communication restored I bet the heroes would come flying in no time.

I arrived at the destination classroom and found my target. Entering silently, I dashed and stabbed him from the back. That should pierce the heart.

But you can never be certain. Quirks were strange. I stabbed his lungs and stomach for insurance. Still feeling insecure, I beheaded him, throwing his head to the corner of the classroom.

When I felt relieved that he had really died, I saw his appearance. He was just a young man in nondescript clothing, his face was common, without any eye-catching feature. At least that's what I saw from the distance. I did say that the head was in the corner of classroom right?

Why did I prioritize this person above all else? Because he was the teleporter. The frontal assault was just a deliberate acting, to give illusion that they had no way of bypassing the gates. In reality, they had sent radiohamster to the school rooftop to jam the communication before they attacked.

After they got enough ransom money, this man, named Far Explorer, would transport every villains and the ransom money away. He had limitation, but by repeating several trips, he can eventually evacuate all the villains.

By killing him, I blocked the villains escape route.

He was far away from the other villains to ensure his safety. After all, no need to be on scene, he just needed to be ready when the time came.

That meant, a lot of time to exterminate those pests before they realize the teleporter had died.

Now... who would be next?

**===break===**

**1\. Radio Devil – dead**

**2\. Far Explorer - dead**

**===break===**

**The Future Miss Yuuei**

Hadou Nejire avoided a white beam shot at her, and retaliated by shooting her quirk back. Her attack was evaded and the villain woman took cover again behind the dome.

The half spherical force-field was made by a villain, a man dressed in blue costume. Inside the dome force-field was another villain, a woman with singing-related quirk.

With only three persons, the villains had blocked the forty-something students from middle school and high school division. Granted, it was because the student's lack of experience in combat, but it was still kinda amazing.

Hadou Nejire was still only at first year in Suiran Middle School. Even though her family was well off, she aspired to become a professional hero. She planned to enter U.A Highschool and left Suiran. So when the teachers told them to evacuate, she decided instead to go to the neighboring primary division.

After all, what kind of hero hopeful would abandon kids being attacked by villains?

She had no concrete plan. She had no idea what she would do with her quirk. She can shoot shockwaves, but the speed was slow and easy to be avoided. There was also a limit on how many times she can shoot it in her young body.

Fortunately, she was not alone. Many other students had the same thought. Nejire expected the crowd of hot blooded students would overpower the villains with the strength of numbers.

On the way, their march was blocked by three villains.

One villain in blue costume raised a dome force-field, defending him and a woman. The woman inside the dome started singing, and students who listened halted their movement. It seemed like some kind of weak mind control, because it needed some time to activate and it didn't work in a long distance.

The last villain was a woman located outside the dome, but she was taking cover behind it. She would left the protection to shoot some beams and retreated back, particularly targeting mind-blanked students.

Fortunately her beam attack was weak and only resulted in minor injury. The injured students were covered by other students and rescued to the back. Fresh students stepped forward to replace them and attacked the villains.

But the combination of defensive barrier plus mind control plus beam attack managed to stop the advance of students. The students can't approach carelessly because of the mind control, but the mind controlling woman was safe inside the barrier. The beam woman need to be outside because her beam can't bypass the force-field, but she positioned herself behind the dome so the students had no way to attack her.

The villains chose this place because it was a chokepoint. The students can't circle to the back and attack the beam-shooting woman, obstructed by terrain. It was clear that the villains were using delaying tactic and only wanted to stall them.

Nejire gritted her teeth in frustration. They can't pass through. Almost five minutes since they fought and there's no change in situation.

"Keep attacking! Wear down their stamina!" She said to her fellow students. There's no way the force-field can be active indefinitely.

She shot a shockwave to the beam woman, making her cancel her attack and ducked away. Nejire's stamina was low, and she estimated that three more shot was her limit. She needed to switch with other student and rest at the backline soon.

Because she was concentrating at maximum awareness, and her position at the frontline, Nejire got a full view of what happened, and even then she almost missed it.

A black shadowy figure with white skull mask suddenly landed behind the villains and threw something at the beam woman.

Only after they hit Nejire can see what they were. Black long daggers, stabbing the beam woman in the legs, left side chest, upper left arm, center of the back, and right breast.

So many daggers hit in short time, and they flew from impossible trajectories. How can a dagger thrown from behind ended up stabbed in the chest?

"Aaaah." The beam woman yelled in pain. The other two villains looked behind them, seeing their comrade spurting blood from many wounds on her body.

Before they can react, the black shadow had moved. He sprinted to the confused woman and cut her throat from behind.

Nejire held her breath, seeing the beam woman dropped lifelessly to the ground.

"Purifier!" "Damn you!" The villains were shocked by the death of their comrade.

Only at this point Nejire can see the appearance of the black shadow. He was short, as short as primary school student. He was wearing white skull mask and the rest of his head was covered in hood. The oversized black robe hid his body, and Nejire can't tell his gender.

It was as if an angel of death had descended upon them.

The students had stopped what they're doing, stunned by the unexpected development. Some of them felt nauseous seeing so much blood.

Meanwhile, the black shadow didn't stop. He crouched and touched his palm to the ground, murmuring something.

Abruptly the ground beneath the force-field dome turned into quicksand. It whirled, creating a suction force downward.

The sudden liquefaction of the ground took the villains by surprise, and the force-field quavered. The two villains almost lost their balance, but they managed to keep standing. In short time, the bog had sucked their legs, swallowing everything below their knees.

And at this point the black shadow with creepy skull mask murmured again and stood up. The ground stopped spinning and turned back into hard concrete, trapping the villains in place.

"You brats shouldn't go further." The small black-robed shadow said. His voice was muffled, it was impossible to determine his gender or other characteristics. "The other villains are more dangerous. You could die. Just stay here and keep these small fries from escaping."

Without waiting for a reply, he sprinted with amazing speed to the primary division.

**===break===**

**3\. Purifier – dead**

**4\. Riser Blue – immobile**

**5\. Siren - immobile**

**====break====**

**Trash need to be processed**

I left the two villains for the students to deal with. Without any offensive method, the villains can't really hurt the students. The situation was still at stalemate, but now it was in favor of the students.

There was a danger of **Siren** brainwashing some students and making them attack another students, but I believe the students were cautious enough. As long as they maintained their distance, the singing had no effect.

Hahaha. You know what I found funny? After hearing Siren's singing I knew why her brainwashing power was so weak. She was tone-deaf! She was singing off-key! Her voice was horrible, so terrible it was painful hearing it.

Must be a great tragedy. One day you found out that your quirk was activated by singing. But then you found out that you had no talent in singing. She must have one interesting backstory, one that was as funny as hell!

Pity I had no time to hear it.

Leaving the two villains alive served two purpose. First, taking out the force-field dome would reveal too much in front of too many witness. Second, the students shouldn't go further, so they would be occupied by the two villains.

I sprinted to the primary building and connected my senses with my familiars.

I wasted too much time. The villains had began fighting with the teachers on the first floor, near the entrance. Our school teachers were no heroes, but they had received combat training. They were expected to be the last line of defense.

If things went on like this though, they would die.

I commanded my familiars to drop down and attack the villains guarding outside the building. A mana bullet to the back of the head would easily kill them.

I confirmed four kills. But two villains had been shot but they were not injured. Tch.

" _Boss, boss, we got trouble. Purifier is dead_." I heard a voice from the communicator.

So incompetent. They waited until now to report? Were they so shocked about their comrade's death?

" _This is Gigant Steel. Needle Hair has just drop dead on me. I don't know the cause, she got a wound on the back of her head. I also got attacked, but it failed to penetrate my defense."_ I heard another report.

" _This is Dragonaut. I also got hit on the back of my head_."

" _No, no. Purifier is stabbed by daggers! There is this midget with skull mask slicing her throat with knife."_

" _Calm down Riser Blue. Repeat again. Is she stabbed or sliced in the throat_?"

While they were chatting, I entered the building and sneaked to another villain position. **Black Shadow** was invisible and skulking near the camera control room. He must be here to disable the camera.

Before the villain can enter through, I threw dozens of knives at him. Well, he was invisible, so I can't exactly aim for vital parts.

He died instantly, releasing his quirk. His corpse became visible, and I sliced his neck and stabbed his forehead for insurance.

I checked the situation again. **Bladewolf** was fighting the teachers and he was winning. I must take care of him next or Midori-sensei would die.

 **Dragonaut** and **Gigant Steel** had clashed with several pro heroes at the school entrance. They can wait, heroes were more durable.

Meanwhile, the villains were chatting. _"The midget had some earth manipulating quirk! Be careful!"_

No, it was magecraft, I just modify the concept of hardness in the ground.

I sprinted through the corridors and arrived at the scene. Bladewolf had defeated Midori-sensei and grabbed her throat. She would be killed in seconds.

Bladewolf was saying something, taunting the teachers, but I care not about the last word of a dead man.

I threw knives from his behind, aiming for his arm that was holding Midori-sensei.

The knives flew in impossible trajectory, converging from many different directions to his arm. He had no time to react and the knives all successfully pierced his flesh.

"Aaaaargh!" Bladewolf painfully scream, releasing Midori-sensei from his grasp. He immediately turned his body, guarding against another attack from behind. His wolf fur turned into metallic blades, defending against the knives.

I had prepared myself though. I released my robe and my right arm binding, unleashing long red arm.

Without waiting for his move, I released the Noble Phantasm

No armor or metal fur can save him from the one winged angel of death

**Zabaniya : Delusional Heartbeat**

**====break====**

**6\. Needle Hair – dead**

**7\. Mantis Edge – dead**

**8\. Wind Razor – dead**

**9\. Butterfly Dream – dead**

**10\. Black Shadow – dead**

**11\. Blade Wolf – dead**

**====break====**

**Righteousness cannot save the world.** **~ Emiya Kiritsugu**

Kasugano Midori blankly stared at the scene in front of her.

The strong and scary villain that almost killed her had fallen to his knees, clutching at his right chest. The wolf-shaped villain tried to say something, but he choked on his own blood.

Meanwhile, a short figure with skull mask stood in front of the villain, keeping his distance. In his hand was the remain of a bloody heart.

Midori's rational thinking unconsciously made a connection between the villain's posture and the broken heart in the skull-masked figure. ' _A spatial displacement type quirk? By touching his chest, he can take out the target's heart?'_

Other than the skull mask and the ragged black cloth, her savior's other notable feature was the long arm, abnormally red in color.

She looked at her surroundings. Her fellow teachers were in various state of injuries, sprawled on the floor. Some of them were conscious, and just like her, warily observing the mysterious skull-masked figure.

"Are you a hero?" Midori asked, even if he already knew the expected answer. There was no hero who would lightly kill, not like this.

"Hm? Me? Hero?" The short figure chuckled. "No, I am just a cleaner."

He approached the wolf villain and sliced the villain's throat. "The world has accumulated too many villains. They are trash that need to be cleansed."

Midori shivered at the callous display of violence.

Midori was a gentle person at heart. That's why she enjoy being a school teacher. Even as necessity, she didn't really like the mandatory combat lesson.

The only reason she can become the last teacher standing against the wolf villain was because her quirk. **Equal Momentum** let her throw something, and the object would not stop regardless of any external force. The object would move in constant velocity and can't be stopped unless the quirk user was killed or the object was broken.

There were weaknesses to this quirk. First, it needed an object to be thrown. When Midori ran out of ammunition, she was checkmated. Second, the experienced villain easily avoided the projectiles once he learned about her quirk.

"You should not do that!" Midori can't help but say to the skull-masked. "Let pro heroes handle it. You shouldn't kill."

The skull-masked lazily looted the wolf villain body, searching for something. "But if I didn't help you, you would be dead by now. Heroes can't always arrive on time."

"But that didn't mean you should kill him!"

"These are cruel, evil villains that already killed children. I don't think he would repent and reform himself. And prison is too good for him, a prisoner wasted taxpayer money for food and security. Better just kill him." The skull-masked person found a golden key from wolf villain body and pocketed it.

"That's not for you to decide! There's law and court for that!" Midori said.

The skull masked person silently looked at her for a moment. "Midori-sensei, I respected you. But you are wrong in this case." He pointed at wolf villain body. "If you aim at the vital point from the beginning, he would be dead. But no, you allowed him to live, and he learned about your quirk and your movement pattern, and defeated you in the end. "

Midori was speechless. Because what this person said was true. If she was merciless from the start, they would not be defeated. But to deliberately aim to kill….

"I know, Midori-sensei is a good person." That person said. "That's why you are a nice teacher. But things in this world are not ideal. We must choose between more important and less important. Between hundreds of school children and one evil villain, who would you save?"

The skull masked figure didn't wait for her answer and left the place with high speed sprint.

Midori fell down and broke crying.

No, not because she was relieved by her rescue. Not because she agreed to what the skull-masked person said.

But because she realized that she never told her name to her savior. But from how he called her and how he knew about her, there was no doubt. The skull-masked person was her student. That's why he appeared here and why he looked so short.

She cried because she failed as a teacher.

**====break====**

**Stomp them out! Stomp them out!**

Talking with Midori-sensei had wasted too much time. I should not allow more distraction and finish this quickly.

This situation was similar to a game I had played, The Hero Quest. In one mission, there were many objectives player should complete, and completing them all was necessary for perfect play.

For example, there was a time limit. When player exceed certain time, the score was deducted. When player passed maximum time, the mission automatically failed.

And then there were the hostages. If too many hostages died, it was game over. But if all hostages survived, player gained bonus points.

And then there was another bonus point for non-lethal capture of the villains, but that was in a game. The game was not really realistic. Anyway, I had left two villains alive, so it was enough, right?

What I said to Midori-sensei was only half true. I didn't set out to cleanse the world. It was their bad luck encountering me in one of their villainous activity.

After playing games about heroes and also watching U.A sports festival, I had always wondered about my strength compared to this world quirk user. This villains attack gave me an opportunity to test my powers against them.

It's not like I was envious of the kids who openly showed their power or anything!

Before finishing the main mission, let's do the side objective.

I sprinted to another part of the building where one villain was hiding. He was hiding in Home Ec classroom?

Along the way, I eavesdrop the villain's conversation through the communicator.

"Boss? I finished sealing the bunker entrance. From the lack of sounds, I assume you have finished at your end?"

Bunker? Our school had one? I guessed they couldn't evacuate the students there because the villains moved too fast.

I arrived at the home ec classroom, looking the overall situation. A villain with orange costume and chubby body stood in the center. Below him, the floor was covered in sticky silk thread things, covering an area of 2x2 meters.

The villain must be Silky Thread, his ability was to spit silk thread from his mouth. He used the thread to capture enemy or children hostage.

He was also the finance manager of Red Lion Gang.

Now you can guess my side objective, right?

"Boss? Do you copy? Please respond. Boss?" The villain was distracted, unaware of me sneaking from behind.

Ah, but I don't want him dead. I still needed to question him later.

"Uninstall "

With that whisper, my transformation was cancelled and I reverted back to my original form. An elementary school girl wearing blue blazer uniform and skirt.

And then I took out a roll of steel wire, channeling prana to it. Preparation complete, I greeted him from behind. "Hey mister, what are you doing here?"

Silky Thread turned around in shock, ready to attack. But what he found was a little girl in school uniform. His posture relaxed, seeing no threat from a small kid.

"Ahaha, this uncle is not doing anything suspicious." He said, his expression changed from wariness to greed. He must have thought that I was just another potential hostage.

"Why don't you come with uncle to your friends... eh?" Silky Thread speech stopped when he saw wireless communicator on my ear. He must be surprised seeing an identical communicator that their villain gang used.

By the time he realized something was wrong, it's already too late.

Steel wire shot out and encircled him, binding his body and arms. For good measure, let's bind the legs too.

He tried to shoot silk thread from his mouth but it was intercepted by steel wire. Using the sticky silk thread attached, the steel wire also bound his mouth.

The sounds of our altercation must reached the other villains through his communicator. They started asking him the situation.

"Silky Thread. Respond. Situation report. Hello? Answer you damn caterpillar!"

By this point, only three villains remained. Gigant Steel, Dragonaut, and Magnet King. They were all gathered at the front gate, battling pro heroes.

As long as their comrades managed to gain control of the primary school building and effectively took school children hostages, they can retreat after stalling for time. When the villains had hostages, heroes couldn't aggressively attack.

Well, all their comrades were either dead or immobilized though.

"Mmmpph!" Silky Thread was struggling on the floor. Hey, he really looked like caterpillar!

I considered finishing off the remaining three villains but decided against it. Without hostages, they would be defeated eventually.

" **CASTER INSTALL"**

I felt my existence overlayed with that of Medea of Colchis. An Anti-hero, a witch from the age of gods. Her understanding of magecraft surpassed even me.

Silky Thread eyes widened in surprise seeing my transformation. It didn't matter if he knew. He would die soon.

This school was already covered by my bounded field. It was a weak bounded field, only for detection purpose, but Medea can alter it with ease.

Meanwhile, I commanded one of my familiar to change into sword form. I send it downward with deadly velocity, aiming for Magnet King's head.

His head burst like watermelon, splatrering red liquid everywhere. Heroes and villains alike stopped their movement.

I only said about not killing three of them. I only had the best of intention. See, for heroes, defeating two villains was faster than defeating three. I want to finish this incident more quickly and go home earlier.

Anyway, the reason I installed Caster was because of Silky Thread. He can't be captured by the police. So I need to teleport him somewhere safe with Caster ability.

I located an empty house near the school and teleported him there. After that I went back to school, landing on the rooftop overlooking the front gate.

The villains were still desperately struggling. And the hero was still overly cautious.

Hmm? Oh! They didn't know about the situation inside!

Silly me. I forgot to inform them.

Using magic to mask my voice, I addressed the heroes and villain fighting near the front gate. I also turned on the villain communicator.

"All the villains inside has been defeated. The attempt to take children hostage has failed. I repeat, all the villains inside has been defeated. The children are safe so you heroes should do your job and kill them already!"

Oops, I lost a bit of control at the end.

I made it so the voice seemed to come from everywhere. No need to show myself.

"Who is this? Why do you have our frequency?" A voice came from the communicator

"Obviously because I looted it from your friends' dead bodies." I answered.

All this time, I continued altering the bounded field.

When it finally completed, the bounded field would prevent any hostile action against children within the area. It was just another precaution, but one can't be too sure.

Well, the heroes' movement had become bolder after hearing my announcement. Let's give more help.

 **Ατλας** (Atlas)

Medea can use High Speed Divine Words to accomplish Mystery, with casting speed and power incomparable to modern magus.

Suddenly the villains' bodies stopped moving. An unseen force locked them in their place, leaving them helpless against the heroes.

Without waiting too long, both villains were knocked out by heroes. Gigant Steel and Alligatorman were captured.

Alligatorman? Not Dragonaut?

Yeah, well. Truth was sometimes disappointing. His name was Dragonaut. But when I saw him, he didn't look like a dragon, at all!

He looked like an alligator. His quirk must be alligator related. Granted, he can breath fire, so maybe he got foolish idea about dragon from that. Maybe his father got alligator quirk and his mother got fire-breathing quirk. So I renamed him Alligatorman in my mind.

Anyway, I was done here. Let's teleport back to the classroom and pretend to be another scared child

**====break====**

**12\. Silky Thread - captured**

**13\. Magnet King - dead**

**14\. Gigant Steel - captured by heroes**

**15\. Dragonaut - captured by heroes**

**16\. Wraith - at large, hiding.**

**=end=**

AN

1\. do you realize the cctv was active all this time?

2\. well yes, one villain escaped.

3\. next chapter: the aftermath.

 

Honestly I had no idea about the future direction of this story. The nature of MHA forced any fanfic to make protagonist enter Yuuei highschool, if not they risk straying too far from canon and be forced to write from scratch. Or creating too many OCs and not using established character.

So, despite Illya not aspiring to be hero, I planned to make her enter Yuuei. In hero course, class 1A, along canon characters.

What do you think about that? Please leave your suggestion in review.


	4. Grim Reaper

**Grim Reaper**

**Vigilante:** One who voluntarily works to preserve public order without cooperation with the law. Often seen along with the "Origin of Heroes."

However, since society established the hero license system, personally acting alone and such is a crime. Nowadays it could even be considered a villainous act.

If everyone is allowed to do as they please with powers, the world will quickly descend into chaos. Nowadays, using your quirk freely in public place is even considered as bad things. Not to mention about guarding public order with quirk, that was against the law.

The only ones who can use their quirk freely to help the people and the world, are the Heroes.

**====break====**

**Flash News, TVT Channel**

**Attack at primary school, foiled.**

**Newscaster:** Another news today. Suiran Primary School at Tokyo city today was attacked by a group of villains, known as The Red Lion Gang. The villains planned to take hostage of the schoolchildren and demand ransom money, repeating their act last week in Osaka. Fortunately, their plan was stopped by the pro heroes, the teachers, and some of the students from Middle School and High School.

The students and teachers and all other school staffs are safe. There are several injured teachers, but there isn't any danger to their life.

The same cannot be said to the villains. From the fourteen villains that the police had in custody, only four was captured alive. The other ten was found dead. Questions abound, how did this happen?

**Screen switch, showing the front entrance of Suiran Primary School, now packed with police cars, heroes agency vehicle, news vehicle, ambulance, etc.**

**Tagline: Massacre in primary school by vigilante?**

**Narration:** Another attack aimed at the elite schools by villain takes place today, and the response by the police and the heroes are late because the villains disable communication in the area. But in this desperate situation, one vigilante saves the school, thwarting their intention. But who is he? And why did he take such extreme approach?

**Screen switch, showing Tokyo Police Criminal Investigation Branch Chief, Kenji Tsuragamae**

"We have captured four villains alive. Two villains are captured by pro heroes who arrived on scene. Another two villains are defeated and captured by some students from middle school and high school. We also found ten villains scattered around the school, already dead. Woof"

Reporter: "What is your comment about their killer? Is it true there is a vigilante involved?"

"Those who harm others without authorization from the police or the law, even against villains, they have broken the law and must be punished. As for the vigilante in question, we are still in the process of investigating, so no comment for now. Woof."

**Screen switch, showing a female student in middle school uniform.**

"He was wearing all black, he wears white skull mask, and his height is around mine. He use throwing daggers, and I guess the daggers are some kind of techno-tools? They can swerve in the air and disappear after use. Umm, I think his quirk is earth manipulation."

**Screen switch, showing Pro Hero Miruko the rabbit hero.**

"I was there after we got a distress call, but there are three villains blocking our way, and they're like, super tough. I will win the fight, of course, but that will take too much time and the children is in danger. And suddenly boom, a glowing sword thing came down from the sky and kill one of the villain. That was kinda cool….. ehm, I mean! Of course I cannot condone the act of vigilantism! That is against the law! You hear me! Leave that things to us pro heroes!"

**Screen switch, returning to news anchor at studio**

"We will keep updating you with information and other news from the site, so stay tuned. We are Daikaku Miyagi and Yuko Ogura, from TVT channel.

**====break====**

**I was Totsuki Culinary Academy dropout, now a villain.**

Wraith faked a smile to her co-workers. She pretended to be relieved when the pro heroes arrived. She feigned disgust when her co-workers talked about the villains.

After all, she was currently just another kitchen staff at Suiran primary school.

"Shoko, they said that we can leave early after the police do a quick interview." One of her co-workers said to her, using her fake name.

"Yeees.." She responded with cheerful demeanour.

She should leave soon and disappear after leaving the premise. More careful investigation would reveal the trace of poison left in the guards' food and drink. The poison was a slow acting one, making them lethargic and dizzy when doing physical exercise.

Wraith was a villain specialized in infiltration and disguise. Her quirk was **Shapeshift,** she was able to change the shape of her body parts. She couldn't maintain her transformation too long if she changed too much parts, but it wasn't really necessary. Just a small change in the nose and eyes and the jaw outline was enough to create a new face.

Suiran background check was quite strict though, so she must borrow the identity of a woman who had similar face with her.

Successfully entering Suiran and working hard in the kitchen to perfect her masquerade, she gathered information about guards patrol, about cameras, and so on. Usually she left after gathering information and not present when the action happened, just like in Osaka, but Suiran was exception. The security was too tight, so she needed to be there to poison the guards before the attack happened.

She had been monitoring her villain comrade's conversation through the mini communicator in her ear, unseen from outside. While listening, she maintained radio silence, keeping her disguise safe.

Because of that, she heard everything.

At first, she chalked it off as unimportant noises.

But suddenly her co-workers were able to use their mobile phone to contact outside for help. That meant something happened to Radio Devil. The hamster-shaped villain didn't respond when someone asked him.

After the report of Purifier's death, she identified it as someone killing her comrades. More and more of her comrades went silent, and more noises coming through the communicator. She kept her calm despite her growing unease. No use of getting agitated.

Finally, she heard the killer's voice. The deep, genderless voice, declaring that he looted communicator from dead body.

When the pro heroes finally defeated her comrades at front gate, she discreetly discarded the mini communicator.

She needed to get out and deliver this information. This vigilante was too dangerous to be left alone.

After exiting the premise, she should change her clothes and face, and disappear in the crowd before anyone realized she was a fake.

**===break===**

**Police Meeting**

Kenji Tsuragamae opened the meeting. "Give me progress report. Do we have a lead about the Grim Reaper identity? Woof"

Grim Reaper was the nickname that the media used to name the mysterious vigilante that appeared in Suiran Incident. It fitted him well, what with the skull mask motif and black costume. The police, who had not assigned any codename for him, used it for their convenience.

An officer replied, "Yes, we finally got the teacher named Midori to talk. She admitted knowing a clue about Grim Reaper identity."

Officer Kenji dug his memory. If his memory served him right, that should be the hysterical female teacher who kept crying and wailing even after pro heroes and the police arrived. She refused to talk to the police, so the police suspected that she knew something.

"What did she say? Woof."

The officer replied, "She said that it is possible that Grim Reaper knew her, as her former student or current student. He called her by her name and sensei suffix."

Kenji grunted. That clue didn't help much. Instead, it complicated things.

What was Suiran Academy? It was an escalator school. Students advanced from primary school to middle school and all the way to high school. If the female teacher had been teaching for four years, the suspect would be narrowed down all the way to first year high school.

He dreaded asking about Midori's teaching history.

And even if they narrowed it down to Suiran students, and then what?

Suiran was the school for the elite. Children from high ranking politicians, wealthy businessman, or noble families attended the school. To accuse a child from such family would result in political backlash.

Just when his career was in good track. Some of his contacts whispered to him that he would soon be promoted and transferred to become Chief of Hosu City Police. He couldn't create a scandal here.

Unfortunately, his subordinates didn't catch his inner conflict. One of his subordinates, an officer with tigress quirk thought that he didn't like the overwhelming number of suspects. She said, "I had a person of interest here." She operated the projector and the screen showed an elementary school girl. She was shown in half body portrait, and her biodata was shown.

**Name: Miyu Sakatsuki**

**Age: 10**

**Class: 5-B**

**Quirk : Not applicable**

**Address: xxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxx , Tokyo**

"Sakatsuki? That Sakatsuki Family woof?" Kenji said in surprise. That was the whale among the ocean of fishes. Darn this tigress! Why would she do that to him?

"Uh, yes." The subordinate replied, not knowing why her boss glared at her. She was doing a good job, right? "She was caught on camera exiting her classroom and going out of the building just after the villain attacked. After that, her whereabout was not known."

"Hmmph." Kenji grunted. "Why didn't her homeroom teacher or someone else prevent her from going woof?"

The officer with tigress quirk now looked uncertain. "Well, here is the weird thing. All her classmates, and also the teacher in charge, testified that she didn't get out of the classroom at all. In fact, the classroom internal camera showed her appear just before pro heroes arrived."

"In other words, there was no alibi? She was missing from the classroom during the villain attack woof?"

"No, the evidence is weak, because the classroom internal camera had a blindspot. She appeared from that blindspot, as if she was always in the classroom." The officer said. "Because, the camera in the corridor didn't catch her going back into the classroom. She also claimed that she never step out of classroom. Combined with her classmates testimony, we had nothing on her."

"Hmm woof." Kenji was thinking, staring at the profile at the screen. He noticed something, and asked with surprised voice, "Wait, she is quirkless?"

"Yes." The officer replied. "I also check the medical record. She is positively 100% quirkless, her body exhibit all the sign of normal human with no quirk."

Another reason why the police couldn't accuse her.

Maybe if someone had a brainwashing quirk. Or a teleportation quirk. Then he would be able to accomplish that feat. But this girl was quirkless.

Or maybe she had accomplice? But that meant accusing more students who coincidentally had the suspicious quirk.

"Let's postpone the issue about this girl, woof. Let's discuss the Grim Reaper, what did he do, what can he do, woof." Kenji said.

Another person, a quirkless, reported what he found. "The camera managed to catch Grim Reaper in action, though it is mostly just a blur." He operated the projector and an image showed on screen. It was the Grim Reaper, jumping in the air.

"He first showed up in the rooftop area, passing the camera, to the place where Radio Devil was hiding."

The screen changed into a corridor. "Next he was seen going inside a classroom in high school building, that's the classroom where we found a corpse of a man, identified as Fukubei Hattori. As Hattori had no reason at all to be in Suiran high school, we assumed he cooperated with the villains or part of the villain group. Hattori's quirk is teleportation, so that explain why Red Lion can always escape."

"And then, he was seen near the path where the middle school and high school connected to primary school. We didn't have visual here, but we have eyewitness testimony. The Grim Reaper used earth manipulation to trap two villains and kill one villain with daggers."

"And then the camera continuously caught him without gap when he entered the primary school building. We caught him using another power, spatial displacement. He touched the target chest and took out the target's heart." The screen now showed Grim Reaper holding Bladewolf heart in his right hand.

"Wait! Woof!" Kenji interrupted when he saw the image. "Is that really his arm woof? That must be his quirk right?" Because the arm was too long.

"Unable to form conclusion. He has shown too much power. Counting the body movement and the ridiculous trajectory of his throwing daggers, we might speculate that he hold four quirks. Or a quirk that holds multiple power, but nothing came to mind."

A quirk with frog theme may hold multiple power related to frog. Jumping, breath underwater, long tongue, camouflage, sticking to the wall, and so on. But taking out heart without wounding the target?

Maybe he really had a quirk with grim reaper theme.

"And then he went to home ec classroom, where Sticky Thread has entered. The camera in the classroom was blocked by Sticky Thread, so we had no idea what happened. But they never came out, and our search resulted in nothing. We even examined the bunker below the classroom."

The officer changed the screen again, now it was showing several locations with chalk outline of dead villain. "These villains died from long range attack, the nature of attack is still unknown. Possibly energy or plasma bullet. At the time of the killing, Grim Reaper was in no position to aim for them.

After that was long distance attack by steel wire shaped like a sword to Magnet King, and gravity pressure towards the villains at the front gate. We think that Grim Reaper may be a group of people, cooperating and switching position, while wearing the same costume. That will give the illusion of one individual acting alone. That conclude my report."

"Good work, woof." Kenji said.

"Try asking The Sakatsuki about the vigilante. Woof, he might be their hired shadow bodyguard or something. You know how the rich do things." He instructed his subordinates. "And remember, do it discreetly. Discreet. Woof."

Kenji hoped that nothing came out from that line of investigation. He didn't want to risk his career to uphold justice for some child-killing villains.

"If there is nothing else, you are dismissed. Report back tomorrow, same time. Woof."

**===break===**

**Next day, police meeting.**

Kenji opened up the meeting again and reviewed the progress of investigation.

Nothing significant was added. The villains they captured confessed nothing useful. They also didn't know where their boss, Bladewolf, hid their money. Among the members, only Sticky Thread and Wraith knew about their hidden safe.

They knew that Bladewolf had a golden key that can open an anonymous safe deposit box in foreign country, but only Sticky Thread and Wraith knew the details.

The police had raided the numerous gang's hideout that they got from the confession. While they found some incriminating evidence, it was clear that somebody had ransacked the place before the police arrived.

It was clear now that Grim Reaper captured Sticky Thread because he knew where the villain gang hid its money.

Wraith was found out to be masquerading as kitchen staff Ijima Shoko. The real Shoko was found bound and gagged in her apartment. Wraith had evaded police capture and disappeared without trace.

Kenji asked, "So, what about The Sakatsuki? Woof"

His subordinates were confused, looking at each other. "Sakatsuki Family? That Sakatsuki? What about them?"

"Ehh?" Now it was Kenji who was confused. "You are the one saying that the daughter of Sakatsuki is the person of interest in uncovering Grim Reaper identity. Woof."

The tigress quirk police officer chuckled. "Chief, you are joking right? There is no way a fifth grader can be the Grim Reaper. We just talk to her to get witness testimony, and she is one witness selected randomly by computer."

Kenji was a little confused, but the dog quirked police quickly took the hint.

The Sakatsuki Family must have applied political pressure! That's why his subordinates now feigned ignorance about the subject. The right thing to do as their superiors was to follow their lead.

"Right! Right of course woof! Forgive me I am just a little lightheaded before. Now on to the next topic woof..."

It was certainly not because he valued his promotion over justice!

**===break====**

**Daughter, did you save all your pocket money for five years under your bed?**

The next day after the villain attack incident, the school officially let the students to rest at home, 'to recover from trauma'. Even though the villains didn't even come close to the students (except me).

But that was normal for a school for rich children. We had a lot of sheltered, delicate young lady, who felt dizzy just by remembering the incident. Even though they just watched from the window.

And wimpy boys too. They boasted about defeating the villains, but when it was clear that the villains would succeed, they almost pee their pants. Cowards, lots of them.

So, I was thinking of taking it easy today. I had a lot of exercise yesterday, even doing things late at night.

However, it seemed that I can't relax.

Today, a female officer in the form of female tiger came to our house. She requested to see me and my parents.

Oh no! Was I discovered as the Grim Reaper? (Bad name. Damn media!)

Or maybe they found out that I was a reincarnator who can do magic?

Or did they find out that I tortured Silky Thread for three hours last night and dump his body in Tokyo bay?

I sat quietly between my father and mother, and pretended to be innocent child. Just an ignorant primary school child who got scared with the villain attack at her school.

See? The officer had doubts painted on her face already. My acting was perfect.

Unfortunately, she brought evidence. She directly confronted me with photo of me running out of classroom. Shoot! I forgot about the cameras!

The female police officer kept her attack, insinuating that I ran outside the building to contact someone because the communication jamming. She accused that Sakatsuki Family employed hidden bodyguards, and they were hiding in the school. They were contacted by me and then killed the villains.

What a wonderful deduction! If only it was not so wrong.

Of course, my parents were outraged and vehemently denied the allegations.

"You know, I am never caught in the camera." I said to the police officer. "And you never suspected me. There is no link between Sakatsuki Miyu and vigilante Grim Reaper."

I used a little bit more prana for the hypnosis. "The reason you come here today is just for regular check-up for witness testimony. You will not look at the video recording where I was seen again."

And so, I painstakingly mind-wiped the police officer. And I also hypnotized my parents. It couldn't be helped, they had heard about the video.

After sending the police officer away, I returned to my room.

Crap. Now I need to think on how to erase all the evidence in the police hand and also erase the memory of several police officers.

And then I needed to find a way to go to Swiss in a very very quick time, and also went back home in the same speed. Maybe Gilgamesh had something?

Why Swiss? Well it turned out that some things never change even when you cross to another world. Swiss was still a country where bank once offered service to anonymous customer.

Anonymous or numbered account was a thing of the past. Nowadays bank must surrender their customer identity to the state. But there were ways to circumvent this.

One method was the anonymous safe deposit box. Only by using a key and password, one could access the safe box. The Red Lion Gang had converted the majority of their earning into gold bars and stored it in safe deposit box in Swiss.

The fund for daily operation and money from recent earning that had not been converted yet was managed by two persons, Sticky Thread and Wraith. Each didn't know the location of the other hidden cache, as an insurance against betrayal.

I had raided the hidden safe that Sticky Thread managed, and I even got more. It turned out that Sticky Thread also did a side job as money launderer for other villain groups. So I also got some of that money he had not laundered, and I would get more later from the laundered money when the laundering process was completed.

I need to find a place to hide those money. It would be bad if the maid clean the floor under my bed and find them.

Anyway, now I had money, I could use it as capital, to create things that I had designed in my boredom. The world would soon praise my name!

**=end=**

an.

**1\. next chapter will be timeskip to 13 years old**

**2\. Please also read my other stories if you like this one.**


	5. A Thousand Years of Solitude

betaed by AirBreather (https forums./members/airbreather.315959/)

**=00=**

**A Thousand Years of Solitude**

_With the appearance of Quirks, suddenly what made someone a normal human crumbled away. With just that, laws lost their meaning, and the progress of civilization stopped. It was literal decay._

_"If superpowers never existed, then humans would be taking interstellar holidays by now." Someone important said that in the past._

_That sounds lame, so lets change that._

**===break===**

**And you gain a customer for a lifetime**

My mother found the money I hid under the bed.

Technically, it was not my mother, but the maids who cleaned up my room. They found the pile of money and then reported it to my mother.

It's not like I forgot or something. It's just that after returning from Switzerland, I was in a hurry to prepare for school. I had no time to hide it in Gate of Babylon in the morning, so I thought I would do it later.

So, on the topic of Gate of Babylon.

My power came with two abilities **, Include** and **Install**. **Include** let me materialize a weapon or Noble Phantasm of a certain Servant. **Saber Include** would give me the Excalibur sword. **Archer (EMIYA) Include** would give me a black bow. I felt it can do more, but I did not test that.

On the other hand, **Install** granted me the power of a Servant in full, using my body as conduit.

So, when I install **Archer (Gilgamesh)** , I gained all his abilities, his golden armor, and the Gate of Babylon full of original Noble Phantasm. Using this, I took out Vimana, a flying vehicle able to move very fast, and set out for Switzerland.

The question was, what would come out if I **Include** Gilgamesh? With all the Noble Phantasm he had, which one would materialize?

It turned out that only Gate of Babylon and Enkidu: Chain of Heaven came out.

I did a little experiment, and yes, I can put something inside the Gate of Babylon. Even after I release **Install** or **Include,** the object didn't disappear and I can take it out when I **Include** Gilgamesh again. That ultimately made it a very convenient item box. Or dimensional storage. Just like in isekai stories.

I can't take out any other Noble Phantasm from the Gate of Babylon. Only the things I put in myself can be taken out when I use **Include.**

Chain of Heaven needed little explanation. I can use it to attack or capture someone. The chain came out from the Gate of Babylon and I can control where the Gate opens, so I can attack from an enemy's blind spot.

So why didn't I put the mountain of paper money under my bed to Gate of Babylon? As I said before, I was in a rush because I cut it close when I returned. But maybe my mental state also had some problems. I wondered why at that time I didn't feel worried at all about the money.

Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention one important thing. When I used the **Install** ability, my eyes turned red, and my hair turned silver-white. Just like the color of my eyes and hair in my previous life.

Why? I didn't know. I guessed it was some kind of bug. Maybe the goddess from back then made a mistake?

Well, if I wanted to hide the change, I could use magecraft to cover them in illusion.

I was shocked when I looked at myself in the mirror after installing Gilgamesh. Why didn't I realize it when I installed Assassin? Maybe because I was wearing a hood and mask at that time.

Anyway, after that.

My mother suspected that I stockpiled all the pocket money I got for five years under my bed, and scolded me for that. She was wrong though, and she would realize it soon if she checked a little. But maybe she didn't expect her ten year old daughter to have any other source of income.

I used a part of my pocket money to purchase some things. For example, a game console, personal computer, another game console, games, and some other trivial things. I also used a forged identity to buy land with good leylines, a house for my future secret magus workshop, a house to use as a safe house, gems and diamonds, historical artifacts to summon Servants just in case, and all other usual things an Einzbern magus would buy. Except for homunculus building materials, that would be too suspicious.

My mother was angry, saying that I should store the money in the bank if I didn't use it. She wanted to confiscate it and put it in a bank, but I disagreed. That led to arguments, and so here was I.

I was now face to face with my father in his study. Beside me was the mound of paper money I got from villains' hideouts. I was alone in the room with my father, my mother was not here because father wanted to talk to me alone.

Just like the rest of the house, his study was a traditional Japanese room with tatami and wooden paper door. It was influenced by western styles of study rooms, such as the big bookshelves on the wall or the big desk at one side of the room, but almost all the decorations were Japanese.

I was seated in the front of that big desk, and my father was sitting behind that desk.

"So," my father looked at me straight and asked, "Where do you got this money?"

"I found it," I replied without hesitation, meeting his eyes.

My father raised his eyebrows. "Where exactly?"

"Here and there."

My father sighed. "I know it's not your pocket money, unlike what your mother said. I also know that you got it recently, because our maids clean up your room daily and this is the first time they found that." He nodded at the mound of money. "The only thing that happened recently around you is the villain attack at your school, which ended up badly for them."

As expected from a man who was chosen to be my father in this world. He had a gentle look and a kind face, but beneath that exterior was a formidable man.

"And added to the fact that a police officer came to our house yesterday," he continued, "but I only have vague memories about that meeting, despite it just happening yesterday. The only conclusion is that this money is related to the villains that attacked your school."

Shoot! I knew that I did the memory manipulation in a hurry, but to think that my father's mind was so extraordinary, he was able to realize his memory had been tampered with. He also had a great deduction ability, too bad it was used against me in this situation.

"You don't want to say anything?" My father asked. I kept my silence, maintaining eye contact with him. I kept my face neutral, not openly defying but also not admitting anything.

Now what would you do when you found out that your daughter was responsible for several villains' deaths? Would you hand her to the police? Would you protect her? I silently waited his decision.

I fear nothing. If my family abandoned me, then I would abandon them.

I guessed that it would be sad to let go of my new mother, but it couldn't be helped. It was also a pity that I would leave my new friends. I had fun. But my life from now on would be as fugitive.

Good thing I had prepared safe houses.

My father looked at the silent me and sighed. "Miyu, I already know that you're special. But you hide too many secrets."

I tilted my head, confused. He had not made a decision yet? Still, I activated my mage circuit just in case.

My father's frown deepened.

"You want to erase my memory again?"

Na? He can feel that I activated my circuit?

My face must have shown my surprise. He chuckled, "The power is strong in you. Our family has known about this power for a long time. But it seems you can use it better than any of us."

I blinked. Sometimes I forgot that my family knew about supernatural things. Well, this house had a type of weak bounded field, and I was raised inside a special bounded field for my first seven years of life. Indeed, I had expected that my new family was a magus family. But contrary to my expectation, they were not magus.

They enacted certain types of special ritual and fengshui to achieve Mystery. They were not magus, because they didn't really understand the principles behind the Mystery. And the only Mystery they can achieve was something related to health and prosperity of family members.

Why did I know about this? Because I secretly read the family secret manuals and records. They thought it was secure since they made a bounded field around the storeroom, but I effortlessly sneaked in.

I didn't know where they got the knowledge, but they had been maintaining and protecting this brand of Magic-but-not-magecraft for a long time. To ensure that they can always achieve a Mystery, my family ensured that their bodies would always be suitable to channel prana. They didn't have magic circuits, but something else magical, enough to perform their magic.

I had always been curious, but it's not like I can dissect one of my family members to take a look. So, I didn't know how they can channel prana. As far as I know, they didn't channel prana consciously, but only in a certain state of mind. That's why the ritual used several methods to bring one's mind into trance.

Seeing that I didn't answer, my father gestured to the pile of money. "So, what do you want to do with this. If this money came from the ransom money, I think we should return it."

"Wait a minute!" I said. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Well… you are not reporting me to the police?" I asked, a little timid at the end.

My father laughed. "Of course not. You are my daughter. Let me teach you the principle of Sakatsuki Family. We don't betray our family, no matter what."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And I will not give up my daughter because she punished some villain scum."

I relaxed a bit. It looked like my earlier worry was for nothing.

My father was still dissatisfied though because I was still wary. He said, "If I don't take action even when you buy empty houses or questionable historical artifacts for an unknown purpose, what makes you think that I will do something now?"

Eeeh? He knew about it? I thought I hid it well. Did my private assistants betray me? Well, technically he's their boss.

"But still," My father said. "The money." He pointed again to the money on the table.

"Why should we return it?" I said. "The family who owned it before is rich, they will not worry over a small amount of money. And we don't even have all the money because Red Lion Gang had used some of it. Returning only part of the money is improper, it's better not to return it at all."

"But taking money away from the villain and using it for self-interest is unethical. I don't want my daughter to develop a bad habit of looting bad guys."

"Who said about self-interest?" I refuted. "We can use this money for good deeds."

"Like giving it to charity?"

"No," I replied. "Give a man a basket of fish, you fed him for a day and the next day he is hungry again."

My father put his elbow on the table, joining his fingers together in front of his mouth. Gendou pose. "So, you will give fishing rods and teach him how to catch fish, and the man will be fed for the rest of his life?"

"No, that's stupid," I replied.

My father blinked in surprise, not expecting my answer. "Hm? So what will you do?"

"I will buy all the fishing rods in the market and then rent them to many people. Also, I will teach them how to catch fish for free."

The look on my father face. I could only describe it as a shock, and then pride. He was proud of me.

"Hahahahaha!" He laughed boisterously. Putting a palm to his forehead, his tears coming out. "Brilliant concept! How do you want to do this?"

I relaxed more seeing my father genuinely laughing. Maybe because we were family, I felt that I could trust him a little.

**"Archer Include."**

And then I took out a notebook from Gate of Babylon. This notebook had several doodles and designs that I made when I was bored.

My father stopped smiling when he saw a golden ripple and a notebook that came from inside it. "My daughter, you keep too many secrets…"

Secrets? Did he refer to my previous life? Or maybe it's about that time when I sneaked into a casino and obtained a sack of money? Or is it about commissioning a prototype of the Ironman suit from Black Support Company?

I put those thoughts on the back burner and gave the notebook to my father. He opened it and read the contents. I pointed out several designs that I thought were feasible and explained it to him.

"Is this… Really possible?" My father asked, flabbergasted with the information.

"As long as the designs are followed, and I am there to arrange it, it can be done," I confidently replied.

"No, but, even just building the prototype for testing is… It will cost a lot." My father stared hard at the notebook, drilling holes in it with his gaze.

I pointed the money at the table beside us. "Use that."

"It will not be enough." Now he was gazing at the ceiling, performing mental calculations. "For several of your designs, we need more. But our family will object to investing money in a project with… such a ridiculous concept. This is beyond common sense."

"Ok. Let's add more then." I took out three big briefcases from Gate of Babylon. These were taken from the villains' safety deposit boxes in Switzerland.

I opened a briefcase and showed its content to Father. Gold bars filled the briefcase, dyeing the room with yellow shine, and even my father's eyes glittered with that golden color.

"That's enough… I guess." My father finally said. "But I want you to directly supervise this. If I understand this right, the design must be perfect without any deviation."

In the stories where the protagonist was transferred to another world, the protagonist usually tried to make things from the modern world. A knowledge of more advanced technology could revolutionize the world. I intended to do the same. It might not be qualified for 'Pioneer of the Stars', but it sure can make me rich!

"Oh." My father remembered something. "That means your gaming time must be cut."

Noooo! Why didn't you cut the piano lesson! Or the etiquette lesson! Or the flower arrangement lesson!

**===break===**

**Top Secret - For Sakatsuki Elders and Executives Only**

**Concept Paper - The Alchemical Revolution**

**By Sakatsuki Miyu, September 2214.**

More than 200 years ago, humankind first walked on the surface of the moon. But despite the long period after that, currently, we still used fossil fuel as our primary source of energy. The quest for renewable energy had halted since the Quirk Upheaval.

This can not continue. Oil reserves around the world dried up, and we would run out of oil eventually, with the most optimistic projection estimating around one hundred years. Global warming continued to be a problem, and there was no signs of success in taking carbon dioxide out of the atmosphere. The use of fossil fuels must stop, or the carbon dioxide in the atmosphere must be absorbed, humankind must choose between the two.

Acidification of seawater, caused by too much carbon dioxide in the atmosphere, threatened the sea's ecosystems, and in turn the fish supplies for our consumption. Plastic garbage littered the Earth with no solutions in sight. Countries with underdeveloped technology continued to fill trash disposal sites with garbage, but they would soon run out of space.

Population growth continued to increase, and the once depleted human numbers caused by the quirk riots and wars now had returned to their pre-quirk levels. This population growth resulted in more houses being built, and in turn, took up more lands from the traditional farming areas. The food production around the world decreased, while the number of mouths needed to be fed increased.

Biofuel could solve the energy problem, but that would take up space for food farming. And the price of biofuel was still more expensive.

All these problems were caused by three atoms: Oxygen, Hydrogen, and Carbon.

Carbon dioxide, the primary cause for global warming, is essentially just carbon and oxygen.

Plastic is essentially just carbon and hydrogen, in a certain arrangement.

Oil, especially gasoline, is a hydrocarbon, and just another hydrogen-carbon combined in a certain way.

Carbohydrate, and all its variants, are just another carbon - hydrogen - oxygen.

If only humankind could take carbon dioxide from the atmosphere and combine it with sea water, creating gasoline.

If only plastic waste can be converted into oil.

And while we're at it, convert them into carbohydrates too.

Then four or more problems would be solved in one go. Energy, food, global warming, and environmental pollution.

Yes, methods to do these things already existed, but they were always too costly, too inefficient, too time-consuming, or taking up too much energy.

If we could just make gasoline at the same price as other conventional oil industries, in one hundred years we would be the sole supplier of gasoline. And the released carbon emissions from pollution can be absorbed again to create more gasoline. Thus, solving global warming, but also maintaining a perpetual cycle.

Excess carbon atoms can be further processed into bricks, building blocks, carbon fiber, diamonds, graphene, and other carbon-based products. We can even make a bio-degradable plastic bag.

And the raw materials were cheap. All the mountains of trash in the world were free to be taken!

Now, I will describe Alchemy and how it can be used to transmute one material to another with cheap costs…

(Content Redacted)

**===break===**

**Headline News year 2214 - 2217**

Waste Processing Plants Across the Country Stopped Operating, No Garbage Available

**~ Akogare Shimbun**

Sakatsuki Family Bring Storm to the Oil Industry

**~ The Wall Street Review**

USA Accused Japan of Trade Dumping in Oil Prices

**~ International Watcher Tribune**

First Artificial Organ Transplant Succeeded, Patient Stable

**~ The Seoul Post**

Indonesia to Send 5 Tons of Garbage to Japan, Paid for by the Indonesian Government.

**~ Compass News**

African Nations to give Honorary Titles to Sakatsuki Miyu

**~ The North China Paper**

**===break===**

**Chronos magazine Person of The Year**

**Sakatsuki Miyu**

**Heavenly Talented Heiress**

For solving several global problems in the span of three years, for introducing breakthroughs in medical science, and to show the world that Quirks are not everything there is, Sakatsuki Miyu is Chronos' 2217 Person of the Year.

**Cover Photo: Sakatsuki Miyu close-up photo on her 13th birthday party.**

**Runner-up: All Might, David Shield, Selena Merkel, Kirigaya Yui**

**Editorial Foreword**

There is no contention that Sakatsuki Miyu is the hottest person this year. From the London Accord to Wallstreet 2215 Rush Day, from Congo Declaration to UN Resolution 11491, all can be traced back to this girl, barely 13 years of age.

However, despite the world's attention and the media request for an interview, the girl herself has remained out of reach. All requests for interviews had been rebuffed. The photos available to us are the ones taken from official publications, public records, or from paparazzi long distance shots. Beside few public appearances, she hasn't done anything else other than going to school and competing in amateur boardgame tournaments.

That's why for this Person of the Year edition, we can only give you so much about the person herself, and more about her family and her impact on the world at large.

**Table of Contents**

A Brief History of Sakatsuki Family….xxx

The Reverse Moon….xxx

The Heaven's Cup….xxx

Reigning as new Champion in three boardgames...….xxx

Runner-Up, All Might…..xxx

Runner-Up, David Shield….xxx

Runner-Up, Selena Merkel….xxx

Runner-Up, Kirigaya Yui…..xxx

**===000===**

**Profile**

**Name:** Sakatsuki Miyu

 **Age:** 13 years old

 **Birth Date:** July 20, 2204.

 **Occupation:** 2nd-year middle school at Suiran Academy

 **Father:** Sakatsuki Yuzuru (current head of Sakatsuki family)

 **Mother:** Sakatsuki Kanade (formerly Tachibana Kanade, daughter of Tachibana Arima, owner of Tachibana Heavy Industries)

 **Official Title** : Winner of 2216 Amateur Dragon King Shogi Tournament, Winner of 2216 Amateur National Chess Tournament, Winner of 2217 World Amateur Go Championship.

**==000==**

**A Brief History of Sakatsuki Family**

**Photo: Department Store displaying merchandise with Sakatsuki Brand, Billboard advertisement of Sakatsuki products, Sakatsuki Holding Company Main Office**

Today, nobody in Japan doesn't know about the name Sakatsuki. From instant ramen to computer parts, this family owns various businesses in many fields. This short article will tell the history of Sakatsuki Family, their rise to power, and how they were poised to reveal recent world-shaking innovations.

**Photo: black and white photo of a town, a black and white photo of a Japanese mansion.**

The Sakatsuki Family originated from a small town of Fuyuki, in Kumamoto Prefecture in Kyushu Island. They have lived in their ancestral land for hundreds, if not thousands of years.

They were landowners of that area. Naturally, their main income came from leasing the land and agricultural products. This didn't change for a very long time. Emperors changed, Shoguns changed, the government system changed, but the Sakatsuki always stayed in Fuyuki, cultivating their land.

When the system favored the Samurai Clan as ruling class, the Sakatsuki Family also changed into a Samurai Clan. When the daimyo changed, they also changed their allegiance. There were records about them sending troops to the local daimyo in the Warring States era, but that was the limit of their participation in the affairs outside of Fuyuki.

Somehow, during the chaos of history, they always picked the winning side and survived.

However, in the period after the World War II, Sakatsuki Seiya, one of the family head sons, borrowed family money to make a new business. He made a new product: instant ramen. The new business initially used raw materials from the family agricultural product.

The instant ramen was a huge success, and soon Seiya made new factories, expanded the distribution area, recruited more workers, and so on. It became a national phenomenon and even spread overseas.

**Photo: The first instant ramen commercials**

Seiya didn't stop at instant ramen. He also made various snacks and other processed foods, drinks, and so on. For the purpose of managing them, he created more companies.

**Photo: Old photo of Sakatsuki Seiya and his parents and siblings.**

Narrator: He appointed his siblings to serve as directors for his newly created companies. The reason for this was not clear. Some said that it was normal to trust his own family.

As his business empire grew, more and more members of Sakatsuki Family were recruited to the high-ranking positions in his companies.

In any other families, this practice was a recipe for disaster. Incompetent family members that got in through nepotism might bring negative influence. Abuse of power because of perceived class superiority was also frequent.

Not with the Sakatsuki. All members of the family proved to be capable managers, independently advancing their companies without any assistance from Seiya. They were also loyal to the family, and nobody ever heard of internal disputes or infighting.

In the 1980s, the eldest son of Seiya, Sakatsuki Kimimaro, created the Sakatsuki Holding Company to bring all their businesses under one roof.

**Photo: Portrait of Kimimaro and the rest of executives.**

This period also marked the first time they ventured into another field of business, such as electronics and automobiles.

In the early 2000s, Sakatsuki Kaiba, the then family head of Sakatsuki Family, took a controversial decision to leave their ancestral land in Fuyuki.

**Photo: photo of the new Sakatsuki Mansion in the middle of construction.**

They purchased a large plot of land near Tokyo and build a brand-new mansion there. They still retained the mansion and land in Fuyuki, but the family decided to move to the center of the country, to be more efficient in managing their various interests.

In the upheaval of the early era of quirk manifestation, many rich families either disappeared or fell from grace. Conversely, an unknown normal family might use their new ability to make money, becoming the new wealthy.

**Photo: Yaoyorozu Family using their quirk**

The Sakatsuki Family was one of the rich families who managed to survive the upheaval and even came out richer than before. Implementing a new policy regarding quirks, they instead benefited from it.

**Photo: An employee at one of Sakatsuki owned factory, using his quirk for his job.**

At the beginning of the current golden era of heroes, the Sakatsuki Family had already become an economic giant. Members of the family were scattered among the list of Japan's 100 richest.

**===break===**

**Shadow in the dark**

"This is your next target." The man with long blonde hair and sunken cheek tossed a copy of Chronos magazine to the table. "She must be captured alive, no permanent harm."

A middle-aged man sitting on a sofa put the cigarette he was smoking on the ashtray on the table and picked up the magazine. The man was of a mixed race of middle eastern and Asian race. He had messy black hair, stubble beard, and sharp eyes.

His name was Gauron. He was a mercenary who fought for the one paying him. He had been to battlefields around the world.

"What's this?" He looked at the cover of the magazine, featuring a young Japanese girl wearing traditional kimono. "Isn't she the one everyone talked about lately?"

"Yeah." The blonde man said. This blonde man was named Gates. He was his contact to Ten Rings, the organization that currently employed Gauron. "Listen, this girl is a literal gold mine. This is not like other targets. When I say no harm done, I really mean it."

"Hey, those were accidents," Gauron said in faux remorse. "You know that can happen a lot in our line of work."

"Tch," Gates said with disgust. "Dropping a hostage from thirty thousand feet is an accident? Stop your nonsense and get to work. I want you to devise a plan to capture this girl, alive." And with that, he walked out of the room.

Gauron smiled when he watched the man closed the door. He speculated that the man would go around the streets of Hong Kong again, and when night came, he would take a prostitute or two and enjoy himself the whole night.

Their current hideout, a standard cheap apartment room, was located on the 30th floor of the building. Just like many other apartment buildings in Hong Kong, the rooms were small and couldn't be differentiated with many others. Because of the population density, the only option for accommodating the ever increasing demand for housing was to build up. The result was vast, hyper-functional architecture that pushed urban density to its limits.

And that made it a perfect place for hiding. No one can look for one ant in an anthill. The only worry was if a superpowered battle happened nearby, someone with a gigantification quirk could topple the apartment building and make him a literal paste. But that was a risk everybody had in this age.

Gauron flipped the magazine and read. He was familiar with the girl's exploits, who wasn't? But the details were unknown to him and he would fix that, first by reading this magazine.

He read about Reverse Moon company, the first company made to pursue Miyu Sakatsuki's goals. Staring at the wall of text, he sighed and took up the cigarette, bringing it to his mouth. This was going to be a long read.

In the beginning, the company made a weird campaign to buy all the plastic bag waste from the people of Japan. This was thought to be philanthropic activity, or a marketing gimmick, something admirable but common for new companies.

However, soon people noticed that it was too aggressive in collecting plastic garbage. It mobilized the homeless people to gather trash. Its employees steal (technically not, since nobody own trash) from garbage bin reserved for plastic waste, and even from trash collection sites. And eventually, to the horror of Japanese citizens, it imported garbage from developing countries.

Soon after that, the company announced that they sell gasoline, with a price lower than the standard market price. Without having any oil mines or buying oil from somewhere else, it started selling gasoline. It's as if it created gasoline from thin air.

No need for a genius to guess where the oil came from. Reverse Moon company had succeeded in converting plastic waste to gasoline in a very cost-efficient method.

To shorten the supply-distribution chain and placate Japanese citizens, Reverse Moon built factories in developing countries, selling their gasoline directly to the foreign market.

The new company became an overnight sensation. Many specialists and experts were confused about the technology used. Converting plastic to oil was possible in theory. But the process required significant energy consumption. The result was also still contaminated and needed further refining. After calculating the cost, the end product should have a more expensive price than the normal oil from industrial extraction methods.

But the Reverse Moon sold refined gasoline with a price below the standard market price. How? And they even reported a profit in their tax declaration.

Copycat companies cropped up, trying to emulate its success, but they all eventually gave up and closed down. The cost was just too high.

After it built a reputation, it stopped importing garbage from developing countries. It declared that it had other oil producing methods, so these foreign governments should send their garbage by their own choice, using their own expenses. It declared that it would stop paying for garbage.

Despite that, many countries simply acquiesced to the demand and covered shipping fees as a garbage processing expense. There were many countries who didn't have garbage processing facilities, and the mountain of trash had already become a problem. These countries gladly shipped their garbage out of their countries. In other words, the company got raw materials for free.

At roughly the same time, the Sakatsuki family applied for a permit to build a factory on the sea. This was speculated to be the alternative method they declared. And it turned out to be true because when it was completed, it shipped out gasoline.

The weird thing was, while it certainly wasn't an offshore rig for drilling oil, there was no material shipped in. But somehow this offshore factory could produce oil, seemingly from nothing. People tried to solve the mystery, but their effort was fruitless. The employees were so tight-lipped because they had signed a non-disclosure agreement. People joked that the NDA was magical because none of them could speak about what's inside.

No one was able to enter the factory other than the official employees. That was until the USA – Japan Trade Dispute related to oil trade. The USA had accused Japan of trade dumping in oil after Reverse Moon company started exporting their product. So, the Japanese Government really needed to know how Reverse Moon made gasoline, to justify the low price. Otherwise, Japan would get trade sanctions.

That's how the Minister of Economy, Trade, and Industry (METI) and his staff were finally allowed to inspect the factory and speak to the public about what they found there. He revealed that the factory mined seawater and carbon from the atmosphere, and turned it into oil. The excess oxygen was released back to the atmosphere.

Obviously, capturing carbon from the air was very inefficient. Normally the time and energy cost for such a thing would be astronomical, and not worth the investment. However, Reverse Moon managed to earn huge profit. It even stated that it constantly monitored carbon dioxide and oxygen levels in the atmosphere, taking care not to deplete an element too much and create an imbalance.

When the news broke out, people were amazed and praised them, saying that finally somebody did something about the global warming problem. The planet's atmosphere had accumulated carbon dioxide and greenhouse gases for a while now. Global warming was still an unresolved problem from even before the quirk era. Industries and factories still produced carbon emissions. The world still had no effective way to mitigate global warming, and suddenly one company solved it singlehandedly.

With public support increasing, the Reverse Moon quickly built more offshore factories around the world. Nobody seemed to care that the oil burned would release more carbon to the air. If it happened, Reverse Moon could just absorb it again, right?

Meanwhile, Reverse Moon company also created artificial carbohydrates. It released a product named Ricebun, a white round disk the size of a palm, white and solid, made from concentrated carbohydrates. It was similar to uncooked rice, and Reverse Moon stated that the company created it just for an experiment, to see if it could create synthetic, edible carbohydrates.

Again, it's chemically possible, but to convert water and carbon dioxide into carbohydrate was not that easy. Experts all around the globe were scratching their heads.

This rice bun could be steamed or boiled, and would result in a soft cake full of carbohydrates the size of a plate. It could fill the stomachs of two people. It was a little salty because the salt from seawater was sprinkled into the mixture. The Reverse Moon company sent these rice buns to poor countries, or to regions struck by famine for free! It's as if they wanted to solve humanity's problems one by one.

Gauron whistled while reading the estimated net profit the Reverse Moon company had earned so far. Crushing its competitors one by one, it was on the road to becoming the sole supplier of gasoline in the world. There was a rumor that it was researching methods to improve nuclear reactors, making them safer and more efficient.

Just by this company alone, the Sakatsuki Family had shaken the world. But as if it wasn't satisfied, they made another company, the Heaven's Cup.

What did it do? It's making breakthroughs in medical science one by one, and then sold the products based on those technologies. The most popular products were artificial organs and limbs, made from synthetic material, that didn't trigger rejection from the recipient's body. Kidneys, hearts, legs, arms, eyeballs, lungs and livers were the organs available, designed in various sizes. It also accepted custom orders for a specific patient.

Hard to believe that all of these technologies came from the mind of a single girl.

The fact that Sakatsuki Miyu was the one behind the Sakatsuki Family's recent activities was firmly kept in secret. But a secret couldn't be kept forever, especially when it involved too many people and too much large-scale operation.

Corporate spies and investigators from many factions had intensely pursued the source of these technologies, one that was labelled with the codename: The Alchemist. The title appeared again and again in the secret documents of the Sakatsuki. And finally, the secret was leaked, the Alchemist was the daughter of Sakatsuki Family Head, a thirteen year old girl just starting middle school.

The information passed hands until it fell to the lap of mainstream media, who published the news without any hesitation. After the news exploded, Sakatsuki Family saw no point of hiding her anymore and admitted the truth. The girl became a celebrity overnight.

Still, how would Gauron kidnap her? She was guarded 24/7 in her house. He had an option of attacking the school, but there were too much chaos and uncertainty in attacking in public. He needed an opportunity to catch her in a secluded place.

Gauron flipped the magazine again, looking at the profile. He noted the name of the school. He needed to know about the school's schedule, usually, the students would have out-of-campus activities, such as field trip or study tour. If he could strike outside the school, the security would be lower than normal.

Gauron tossed the magazine to the table and threw his cigarette butt into the ashtray. He admired the girl for solving the world's problems, but his client now wants her. Maybe to ask her to create technology for them, and then make money. Well, he was a professional mercenary, he would kidnap a saint if he was paid.

But first, he needed to contact his information broker. Maybe he needed to commission a request to find out a certain school academic schedule.

**===end===**

**AN**

**1\. Do you ever wonder about what will you do if you can do alchemy? Maybe you have your own suggestion?**

**2\. Despite Izuku being 9th holder of OFA, and family tree showing quirk genetic for 6 generations or more, the level of technology shown in MHA didn't differ much from our time.**

**The year number is purely speculation. 200 years is enough for 8 generation of OFA. And it's round number, so it's easy to remember. We can assume MHA canon will start in year 2218.**


	6. Common Sense of Teenage Magus

**Common Sense of Teenage Magus**

**.**

**.**

_On February 1st , 2217, the Reverse Moon Company launched the a communication satellite, named Kiritsugu, orbiting at 400 km altitude._

_The satellite became a topic of discussion for many. First, it was a scientific marvel, if not an impossibility made real. Every scientific theory agreed that a geostationary satellite must orbit at 35000 km above the equator. However, Kiritsugu was orbiting the earth at 400 km altitude while maintaining its stable position above Tokyo. The method to achieve this was unknown._

_Second, The Reverse Moon Company and its owner, the Sakatsuki Family, didn't really need a communication satellite. They didn't own television station, radio, telecommunication service provider, or internet service, so people speculated that there was a hidden purpose behind it._

_Lastly, the name given was rather odd. While nations around the world gave satellite names from folklores and mythologies or historical figures, there's no information at all about the name Kiritsugu._

_Kiri means "to cut, be sharp" and tsugu means "heir, connect". So, the meaning could be "heir of cutting" or "to cut and connect". Many had opinion that the name sounds ominous for a communication satellite._

**_~ Natural Astronomy Journal_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Even After 200 years, Arc Reactor is Still A Fantasy**

In an underground office there lived a villain. Not an underground concert hall for indie bands, not underground bar selling alcohol, nor yet a hollow tunnel where a train circulated the city; it was a villain hideout, and that meant gloomy.

In one of the rooms, two persons were facing each other. The yellow dull light illuminated the room and an air conditioner supplied fresh air from outside. There was a big desk where several paper documents were laid down. There was a painting hanging on the wall, though it was wasted there since the dim light prevented anyone to enjoy its beauty. On one side of the wall, there was a shelf containing some documents and miscellaneous items.

At the center of the room, the host and the guest were sitting on a cheap office chairs, separated by the big desk. Beside the big desk, there were several mysterious metal parts inside a big metal box.

A pre-teen girl with long silver hair and blood red eyes lifted a metal plate and inspected it with critical eyes. She frowned and said with dissatisfied tone, "So even after all the money we have given for three years, the result is these junks?"

The girl wore white summer dress and white shoes. She brought stylish blue handbag. It contrasted with the dreary and gloomy place she was in, an office without windows.

"Uhm well…" A man with grey hair and worn out purple suit replied. He was wearing glasses, and he had a missing front tooth. He held an unlit cigarette in his left hand, unable to smoke it because he knew his current customer didn't like cigarette smoke. He learned that the hard way in the past. He tried to smile and placate this teenage girl, "It's not exactly junk. It's built with all the technology we currently have."

"Giran." The girl glared at him, tossing the metal plate to the pile of similarly designed metal parts. "I don't care. If it is not functional, it is junk."

The man named Giran, a villainous broker with large contacts in the underworld, started to sweat. He tried to speak again while rubbing his hands. "Umm, yes, yes. There is an explanation for this."

The girl crossed her arms and glared at him from her seat. "Alright. Go on. Explain. If I am not satisfied with your explanation, you can kiss goodbye to your head."

Giran didn't know exactly what quirk the girl had, but he knew danger when he saw it. He was certain that the girl would carry out her threat if he didn't mollify her. He quickly explained, trying to be succinct and clear. "You see, there are two main problems with this Iron Man suit. When you gave several movies three years ago and asked me to make the same armored suit like in the movie, well, I tried my best, but Tony Stark had two things that we don't."

"Two things?"

"Yes." Giran was relieved that the pressure the girl exerted had decreased. "First, an artificial intelligence to control the suit motion. It needs to be able to predict what the user gonna do. Sadly, we have to build a specialized AI for that, and we have no manpower available for such a thing."

The girl looked contemplative, thinking it over before she gave the signal motioning Giran to continue.

"The second thing is the power source. This suit eats up too much energy, so we have to install a battery as backpack at the back. Even after that, the suit can only operate for 30 minutes, maybe. We can't really do the test because the movement control isn't finished. The other option is to use electric cable, but that will limit its movement. So, you see, unless you want to tow huge batteries wherever you go, we need to build a small reactor just for this suit."

The teenage girl nodded, before she asked again. "And you ask more money for what? Do you have a plan to solve these problems?"

Giran shrugged and open up his palms upward, "For the energy problem, not so much. But for the first one, with enough money, we might be able to forcefully invite Kirigaya Yui and persuade her to write the AI for us."

Kirigaya Yui was the computer scientist famous for her work in building AI. She became the runner-up for Chronos Person of the Year 2217. In this world, if Yui admitted that she was the second best in making AI, nobody dared to claim first place. What Giran had said was, in essence, to kidnap her and force her to make AI for the Iron Man suit.

Obviously, a famous scientist like her was guarded well, so Giran needed to gather a lot of manpower for this operation. There was also the middleman fee for him, the high-risk insurance, and also the expenses for support equipment.

The white-haired girl frowned. She appeared to be in deep thought for a while. Giran didn't dare to interrupt, so he kept his silence. The silence stretched out for what felt like several minutes, until finally the girl spoke again.

"Can it fly?"

"Umm…" Giran smiled stiffly. "Using rocket on the bottom of the feet and on palms, it can fly, yes…. But it's still experimental and not ready for practical use yet…."

"Speak clearly."

Giran cough lightly and continued. "It's hard to stabilize the speed and direction, the energy consumption is too great, and heat from rocket gradually melted the armor. No, it will burn the pilot's skin first. It can fly but it can't land safely. To put simply, if you want a one-way, one-time use ticket to fly to the top of Tokyo Tower…. There it is."

The teenage girl nodded, a smirk appeared on her face. "I change my mind. I will take the junks." The girl said.

"Huh?"

"I said, I will take this unfinished Ironman suit from your hands. Also, I trust that you have the blueprints?"

Giran recovered from his bewilderment and frantically replied, "Yes, yes I have." He produced a single data stick and gave it to the teenage girl.

"Good." The girl tossed the data stick into a glowing, rippling hole in the air and stood up. Glancing at the box containing the parts for Ironman suit, she waved one of her hand and the box also disappeared into a hole that appeared below it.

Never relaxing her guard, the girl asked another question, "This Ironman suit, even if unfinished, belongs to me now. You understand what that means, right?"

"Of course." Giran answered with a slight bow. "I will tell the company researching it to delete all the data from their database. They will not sell it again to others."

"They better not." The teenage girl said with a cold tone, promising a threat. "Tell them about the last company who did that thing. Hopefully that will be enough to warn them."

Giran silently swallowed his saliva. In this day and age, making advanced tools and equipment needed permit from the government. That's because 'Hero Tools' and 'Hero Equipments' could also be used in crime, or used by villains to fight heroes. Support Companies were required to submit the data and plan for the things they would sell, and the support items can only be sold after government approved them.

Of course, the illegal underground Support Companies who sold support items to villains were breaking the law. It was not strange when some heroes came and raided the Illegal Support Companies.

What's weird was the timing and circumstances. Two of the three companies who double-cross this teenage girl ended up destroyed when pro heroes cracked down their business. It happened not a week after those companies sold the support items commissioned by the girl to other parties. The heroes came in large number, unusual for a minor thing like this, and had surprisingly good intel about the Support Companies. All their properties were confiscated, their research data seized by government, and the employees captured.

Not only the two support companies, their new clients who bought the support items were also captured by pro heroes. The villains with obvious criminal record were imprisoned, while the ones not having any criminal record mysteriously disappeared after the police released them.

The obvious conclusion was, the pro heroes were under instruction to attack those two companies. This girl had enough influence to move several hero agencies to do her bidding. And ruthless enough to eliminate her enemies in extrajudicial manner.

But what about the third company who cheated her? The one she said to be told as example?

There was nothing left of them.

Giran suspected that it was because the support item developed by the third company far exceeded the previous support items in importance.

Indeed, it could not be called support item anymore, but military grade super artillery.

That third company had its headquarter raided, all of its security guards killed, its computer destroyed, and all of its researchers abducted or killed. The surviving employees could only testify that a mysterious armed force attacked them without any warning.

In short, it's possible that this girl had her own private army. Or, it's possible she hired mercenary company to clean up the backstabbing support company.

"So," the teenage girl stared at Giran. "How much?"

Giran gulped his saliva. He hadn't expected that the girl would just accept the unfinished product, so he hadn't prepared a price. He quickly calculated the research cost, the initial investment the girl had paid before, his brokering fee, and other expenses. After finishing his calculation, he told the amount to the girl.

"That's not a rounded number." The girl complained. But she quickly took out several briefcases from that mysterious rippling hole in the air. Opening the last briefcase, she took out several bundle of cash from it and did a quick calculation.

The girl looked at Giran again. "This should be enough. There may be excess several hundred thousand yen, consider it bonus."

Giran bowed deeply, "Thank you so much for your patronage." However, he didn't dare counting the money in front of her. That would be rude, as if he didn't trust that she could pay. Anyway, she always paid him handsomely, so there's no worry in that front.

"Well then. Goodbye, Giran." The girl prepared to leave. "Remember, as long as you are useful, you will live."

Giran chose that moment to lift his face, watching how the girl left room. As if breaking into flower petals, the girl's body changed into motes of tiny light and disappeared.

Giran released a relieved breath. His body fell and sunk into the chair.

The girl, who identified herself only as 'Einzbern', contacted him around three years ago. She had mysterious background, but that's true for many of his clients. Even so, this Miss Einzbern left no trace at all. She always paid in cash, she arrived and left by teleportation, and all of the recording device in the room started malfunctioning when she was present.

Giran did some digging, but he couldn't find any family called Einzbern in the whole world.

However, as someone living in the underworld, Giran had some skills. His intuition pointed out the real identity of 'Miss Einzbern.' They had the same height, same apparent age, and similar mannerism (from what little that can be seen). Sakatsuki Miyu certainly had the great influence to mobilize several hero agencies.

Not that he would expose her. It's too dangerous. Don't tickle the sleeping dragon.

Giran took a deep breath and exhale it, and then he went on to prepare for his next client. He had cleared his morning schedule because Miss Einzbern had sent a notification letter beforehand, but he still had appointments in the afternoon. Hopefully they wouldn't be stressful as this one.

* * *

 

**===break===**

**The Reincarnated Heiress Negotiates Her Toy Making Today as Well**

"Welcome back, ojou-sama."

The moment I teleported back inside the car, a woman greeted me politely, and then handed me a scanner pad. I wordlessly put my right palm on it.

The pad chimed an approval sound accompanied by green light.

I undo my **Install** mode and revert back to my original appearance, the white hair turned black, and the ruby red eye turned into scarlet red. The difference was not really apparent to the naked eye.

Next, the woman held up a weird-looking scanner in front of my face. "Excuse me." She said.

I obediently stay still and open my eyes. The woman aimed the scanner at my right eye. Another woman who held a connected datapad said in loud, clear voice, "Identity confirmed, welcome back, Miyu ojou-sama."

I let out a tired sigh and another woman gave me a chilled tea. Fuaaah, a cold drink was the best after doing **Install**.

Contrary to what you might think, **Include** and **Install** were not omnipotent, ultimate ability. They had weakness and limitation. As any other magecraft, they used prana. And for magus, prana was generated by magic circuit.

The use of magic circuit would naturally produce heat, and the magus body temperature would rise. Also, there would be a sensation of pain. While keeping it active for a long period of time was not impossible, it was not desirable. The body would exhibit symptoms just as if it was in fever, and the brain would overheat, making the mind delirious.

In short, there was a time limit for **Install** ability. The **Include** ability used less mana, but I still needed to consume cold drink and regulated my body temperature in various means when using it in long term.

The identity check was something that must be done. That's just a common sense. An unknown person just teleported inside a car with the appearance of your mistress. In the era of superpower with shapeshifting villains and mind control, you must assume the worst. That's why the first thing after I got back was four steps identity check.

But I only passed through two steps you said? Yeah, that's a trap to deceive the supposed pretender, making them complacent.

The woman who first check my palm and eyes now presented a datapad to me. She said, "We have processed your order. Ojou-sama just need to pay with your card."

Any common pretender would assume that I had bought something online before and took out credit card. Instead, I took out my library card from **Gate of Babylon** and put it on the datapad. And then I also input 12 number password. The woman retreated after that.

Why library card? Because it was unexpected. And it's stored inside my Gate of Babylon, so it's supposed to be secure.

After that came the last step. A third woman open up a box and presented it before me. Inside the box was a silver ball, in the size of tennis ball. This was the last step of identity check.

It was possible to imitate fingerprint, retinal pattern, and voice. You must not underestimate Quirks. It's also possible to read mind and memories. In that case, password didn't matter. And by some freak chance, space-manipulating quirk might be able to take out items from my Gate of Babylon.

I took out the silver ball with my right hand and held it in front of me. **"anzünden"**

The silver ball light up with a silvery glow and a tiny fire appeared on top of it for an instance.

Let me explain it to you, my dear ignorant muggles. The ball was a magical construct. If any person other than me tried to touch it, it would transform into silver wires and tied the person whole body, immobilizing him. Not outright killing him, we needed to question him, yes?

The identification process was similar to how a bounded field scan a person. The ball was actually my pseudo-familiar, it would also inspect the master-familiar bond. It also examined the magical signature. In short, the ball identified the most important component in magus familiar bond, the magus soul.

The villains could fabricate a body, extracting memories, but they would never be able to imitate a soul. The only person able to do that was me. I could trick the ball by making a homunculus and infusing it with part of my soul, making it my familiar. A very difficult task, and not something that could be forced from me. Possibly.

The action of lighting the ball and igniting a fire was just another verification, a set of predetermined action to be seen by my private assistants and bodyguards.

And the moment the ball recognized the predetermined actions, it used the excess prana to launched a spell directly to my head. Theoretically, the spell would drive out any mind control magic. I just hoped that it would be enough.

I put back the ball back into the box, and my private assistants all let out a relieved sigh. One of them took out a microphone and said, "Cinderella has entered the carriage. Advance to the castle." And the car started to move.

By the way, the car I used was a limousine. That's why the inside of the car was so spacious. One woman was sitting beside me, and two women and a man were sitting opposite me.

"So, what is the result of the meeting?" The woman beside me asked.

Let me introduce this woman. Her name was Mizuno Ami, 27 years old. Her quirk was Water Manipulation. Her IQ was said to be more than 300. She was a capable woman who served as the Chief of Private Assistants.

My, Sakatsuki Miyu, private assistants. I had ten in total now.

I summarized the content of my meeting with Giran, detailing the progress of Ironman suit and the amount of money I paid.

Ami frowned, clearly unhappy. "That is too expensive for an unfinished technology."

I waved my hand, telling her to stop complaining. "I need to take it out from them before they got weird thoughts. We will continue the development in-house, send it to R&D and let them tinker with it. Anyway, Giran thought to kidnap Kirigaya Yui. I suggest we invite her ourselves."

Ami thought for a moment and nodded. "Alright then. Hitomi, put it on the schedule to invite Professor Kirigaya."

The small-built woman who sat opposite me nodded and wrote something on her tablet. She was another one of my private assistant.

Mishima Hitomi, 23 years old. Quirk: none. Special talent: mixing cocktail.

Actually, she was hired for her managerial skill. We just found out about her skill in mixing alcohol by some coincidences. Anyway, this petite girl apparently had some complex situations and she was having wild adventures in her youth, and now she ended up working for me. What wild adventures? I'm not sure, they made it classified information. I'm so curious.

Curious. But I was forbidden from prying, so that's that.

But it looked like Ami was not done with me. "And how will you solve the problem of energy reactor? It's not easy to make, and the researchers should not waste their time with something unrealistic. To begin with, this started with ojou-sama obsession with fiction…." And so on, she continued her lecture.

Ami was a capable woman. But if I had to point out some flaws, the first thing was her tendency to nag. She was just like my mother when she did it. Always pointing out things I should and shouldn't do. Well, my mother actually told her to do it too!

After listening to her lengthy sermon, I hit when there's a pause in her speech. "I have a solution for that. We don't need Arc Reactor to make it move."

Ami stopped her sermon and looked at me inquiringly.

"You know about Living Armor? There is a method to make hollow armor move by itself. I plan to use that method, after modifying it a little." I continued.

"Aah." Ami said with a grimace. "That so-called magic. Like the Living Doll in the mansion courtyard."

The second flaw Ami had was her inability to accept occult and magic. She was bad with things that couldn't be explained by science. She believed that my magecraft was a type of mutated quirk or something.

"So why didn't you just take a normal metal armor and wear it? If you have to move it with magic in the end, a normal armor is enough right? No need to spend a lot of money." Ami began her counterattack.

"Uhh…. Uhhh." I tried to formulate an answer but my mind strangely went blank. "Normal living armor don't have machine gun and rocket launcher…"

"You can just install it." Ami retorted, driving me into a corner. "Just like those Living Dolls and… what is it… Dragon Tooth Warriors. You equipped them with submachine gun and bombs."

"The bombs are for self-destruct mechanism!" I refuted her. "Besides, this Ironman suit can fly!"

"Not flying, but leaping to the air and spinning out of control, from what I've heard just now." Ami hammered a nail in my coffin with her words.

"I… I can…" I replied without thinking, in panic because she almost proved me wrong. I can't be wrong, I am the genius heiress! "I can put flight spell on the Ironman suit!"

"Heee?" She sternly looked at me. "That means there is no need to pay that broker. You can just make a flying armor from the beginning?"

Cold sweat drenched my clothes.

"I need to report this." She said. "There's no sense in spending company's money for this frivolous nonsense. We should count the money you spent came out from your own pocket money. Anyway, there's no logic that an oil company should spend money to research Power Suit." The demon king decreed.

"Noooo! My money!" I screamed.

* * *

 

**===break===**

**I am a Pro Hero Working for Rich Family as a Bodyguard, but My Client is a Chuunibyou with Wild Delusion, but It Turned Out that She's the Real Deal?**

The title said it all, so should I continue? I could make a novel out of this. Not that it would be published, because my employer would surely censor that novel.

First, let's start by introducing myself. My name was Chiba Mamoru, 31 years old. I had a wife and a daughter. My job was a Pro Hero. My quirk: **Indestructible.**

Whatever I touch would be frozen in stasis, and no amount of destructive force could destroy it. For example, I could apply my quirk to my clothes, and then I would be invincible. Shoot me with a cannon, and the linen clothes would protect me. I would not be hurt at all! Well, there was an issue of momentum and I would be pushed to the back… But there's no problem! My clothes would also protect my back from the impact, if I crashed to the floor or to the wall.

It was a very useful and powerful quirk. I could apply it to a stick, to my own body, a makeshift shield, and so on. Relying on this quirk, I graduated from a hero course high school, not the elite like U.A, but enough to get my hero license. And then I worked in a hero agency, defeating villains and keeping the peace.

Or so that's how it should be.

Actually, my quirk had a fatal weakness. Aside from the usual limitation of time limit and fatigue. As long as I was using it, I can't move my lower body. Therefore, I couldn't retreat or take a step forward. Worse, the lower body paralysis must happen for at least one minute.

One minute, in a hero business, was a very long time.

For example, I managed to protect myself from the villain surprise attack using my quirk. And then the villain escaped with his loot. I had to wait for one minute before I could chase him.

Worse, gradually my weakness was spread to the public and the villains. My public approval rating plummeted down. I was 'the guy who just stand there doing nothing for a minute'.

Hero business was a cruel, harsh world. After several years of working under one hero agency, I was laid off. They said that I was not popular, my approval rating was low, and the agency needed to cut inefficient cost.

Drifting from one agency to another, I kept working hard. At least my quirk could be used in a specific situation, for example protecting civilians or assisting in natural disasters.

But as if the gods hate me, a misfortune happened. My six years old daughter was involved in a traffic accident. Her spinal nerves were damaged. As a result, her body from the neck down was paralyzed.

I tried to find a medical solution, but to no avail. All the doctors I met gave up. They said that the current medical technology was unable to help my daughter.

When our family was in such a hopeless situation, suddenly an acquaintance gave me an idea. The news reported about the new company called 'Heaven's Cup' that sold products based on advanced medical technology. The rumors said that the technology they possessed was ten or twenty years more advanced than the rest of the world. "Maybe you should visit them and consult your daughter's case?" he said to me.

It was an absurd idea. Firstly, Heaven's Cup was a company, not a hospital, it didn't offer medical service. Secondly, how can I, a third-rate pro hero, deal with a big company?

But I had nothing to lose.

So, I went to Heaven's Cup main office, and insistently asked to the receptionist to talk to their boss or to anyone willing to listen. The stiff faced receptionist politely refused my request and her eyes wavered to the side, seeking the security guards. At this point, a miracle happened.

The goddess of salvation appeared.

"What is this commotion?"

I looked behind me to see a preteen girl, around twelve years old, surrounded by bodyguards. She was wearing school uniform of white blazer and black skirty, adorned with dark red striped ribbon. She had a silky black hair that reached her shoulder.

"O, ojou-sama! My deepest apologies! I will immediately call security guards and remove this man from the premise!" The receptionist said in panic after seeing the girl.

The girl frowned and said, "No, I didn't tell you to do that. I asked about the reason of this commotion?"

The receptionist turned pale and said, "This man, he wants to meet The Director."

"Huh?" the girl turned to me with curious expression. "Why do you want to see Akira?"

"I have a request." I replied. I felt that the status of this girl was special, seeing that the receptionist respected her. "For Heaven's Cup company. That's why, I need to speak to the highest person in position. The most influential and the one with highest authority."

"Hm? You think Akira is the highest person here?" The girl chuckled. "Hehe, he is not."

"Eh?" I let out a sound of confusion.

The girl smiled. At that time, I felt that the smile was dangerous. Like an evil being in the guise of a child, putting innocent mask. But I ignored that feeling, choosing my daughter over everything else. Who cares if it's the deal with the devil?

"I am the highest, most influential person here." The girl said. "You can speak with me."

And that's my first meeting with the Heavenly Talented Heiress, Sakatsuki Miyu.

She assented to my request and diagnosed my daughter. And then she declared that she could heal my daughter.

However, there's another problem. Money.

The treatment would be handled by Sakatsuki Miyu herself. The artificial components used would be custom made, and they would be very expensive. Even selling all of my assets, it's not even worth 10% of all the expenses.

My pro hero career was in a slump, so it was impossible to get that amount of money.

At that time, Sakatsuki Miyu said to me, "We are not a charity, so we can't just waive off the medical fee. But I am not a devil either. How about this? You work for me, and pay your loan in long-term contract?"

And that's how I worked as her bodyguard. My daughter was healed, she could move her body again. My wife was happy. And I got an easy job with huge pay and benefits. Most of it was deducted to pay my loan, but the remaining portion was enough for daily expenses.

At this point some of you are complaining, the prologue was too long! And how could a pro hero work as private bodyguard? Wasn't that, unheroic?

Not really. There's no law that prohibit that. And it was actually quite common.

The hero business was cruel. Public approval rating determined your ranking, and your ranking determined the money you earned. And how many heroes are there in this country? Also, the heroes who got media coverage was the one operating in big cities.

In that situation, not few pro heroes actually changed their job into bodyguards for the wealthy.

There were actually demands for it. The villains who usually attack and rob the rich people freely used their quirk. The normal bodyguards, even if they had quirks, couldn't openly used it, because that would be against the law. It's kind of funny situation. Except in the private property, the bodyguards couldn't use their quirk.

But what if the bodyguard had a license to use quirk? The pro hero license, authorizing the use of quirk in public space. There was no law prohibiting the pro hero to work as bodyguard.

My job was simple. Every time Sakatsuki Miyu went out with a car, I should come along. I used my quirk to make the car indestructible. Even when the limousine was bulletproof, and used bulletproof tires. Actually, it was an ideal job for me. Inside the car, I didn't need to worry about my lower body paralysis.

But when I asked whether it was really necessary to always keep the car indestructible, the Private Assistant Ami just said, "You will find out soon enough."

Well, this was my first time going out with ojou-sama. We went to the town and then stopped at a deserted parking lot. Ojou-sama changed her appearance and then she teleported away. After around thirty minutes she came back, and then changed into her original appearance, and the private assistants did several things to check her identity.

Was it just me who got confused here? The others treated this as if this was routine.

I silently listened to ojou-sama and Ami discussion, which slowly turned into heated debate, but I couldn't hold my curiosity any longer and asked the woman beside me. The woman didn't participate in the discussion and she never talked until now. If I remember correctly, her name was… Nagato Yuki.

"Uhm… can I ask you something?" I whispered to the woman.

She expressionlessly stared at me for a long moment. But she finally nodded.

I continued, "Why is ojou-sama panic when Ami mentioned about money? She is the richest person in the world, right?"

Miss Nagato took out a computer tablet and handed it to me. What did she want me to do with it? Oh, the tablet turned on by itself.

The tablet operated by itself and opened a text application. There are words appearing…

0000000000000000000000

**_Yuki:_ ** _We will talk like this because if oujo-sama heard us gossiping about her, she will be angry and throw tantrum._

_You are wrong. Oujo-sama is not the richest person in the world._

_She is still a minor, she can't own shares of the companies. There is money from patents and dividends, but they're all kept in trust fund._

_You may have noticed that the CEO of Heaven's Cup is an older relative. That's because she as a minor can't hold official position. All the companies she made install a relative as figurehead CEO, and the ownership is held by her parents._

_She can't liberally use company's money or the trust fund money._

_The only money she can use is the one in her bank account (Under 18 saving account). It is from her pocket money and independent money-making ventures._

0000000000000000000000

I had more questions now. I whispered to Miss Nagato, "What do you mean money making?"

She didn't look at me at all, her eyes blankly stared to the front.

But words appeared on the tablet. Was this her quirk? You know, it was illegal to use quirk in public, and as a pro hero I should warn her. But I am now a hired hero….

0000000000000000000000

**Yuki:** _Please write your question on the tablet and don't talk to me. Ojou-sama will be suspicious if you keep whispering._

_After an incident where Madam found out about a mountain of cash in ojou-sama's room three years ago, the pocket money is strictly monitored. Ojou-sama opened up another account in different bank to store money she earned by herself. Her parents can't say anything about how she used this money._

**_Mamoru_ ** _: How does she earn money?_

**Yuki:** _Two ways. Winning in boardgame competition and bounty hunting._

**_Mamoru_ ** _: bounty hunting?_

**Yuki:** _I am not allowed to speak about it. Maybe you will see it later._

**_Mamoru_ ** _: Ok. What can you tell me about magic? Is that her quirk?_

**Yuki:** _I don't know. Ojou-sama has unexplainable powers. It is the most important secret. You have signed the geass contract, you have clearance to know. Ojou-sama called it magecraft. It is just like the magic in fiction._

_Ami doesn't believe it is magic. She thinks it is a quirk._

_I can only say that it defies common sense. It is unscientific, even for a quirk._

**_Mamoru_ ** _: Is that how she changed her hair color? What can you tell me about it?_

**Yuki:** _We will have to begin from the beginning, as ojou-sama told us before. It will be quite long, bear with it._

_Ojou-sama told us that she was a magician in her past life. In that world, there was no quirk, but a minority of people practiced magic. She was from an old family of magician._

_And then she was involved with a bloody ritual where magicians must kill each other. She said that she survived almost until the end, but she sacrificed her life to end the ritual._

_When she died, she met a goddess who judged her sin and merit and gave her the option to reincarnate. And then she reincarnated and was born in this world._

_That is the reason why, she is quirkless, but she can use magic. And the change of appearance is ojou-sama reverted back to her past life form._

**_Mamoru_ ** _: That sounds… unbelievable. Are you sure it's the truth?_

**Yuki:** _There is no evidence of past life or reincarnation. Or about the multiverse. The chance that it is just a delusion of a thirteen-year-old girl is 99,9%_

_Ojou-sama is at that age after all. The percentage of chuunibyou amongst the quirkless in teenage year is 65%. I assumed you know about chuunibyou (middle school second grade disease)? It is a phase of youth where the teenagers had wild delusion to boost their importance, uniqueness, or just to feel special. They dreamed of having superpowers and imitating fiction._

_The numbers of chuunibyou had dwindled since the appearance of quirk. With real superpowers granted at childhood, people focused more on the superpower they got and had no time for delusion. They put more effort to become a pro heroes. The others who failed to become heroes quickly face reality and give up._

_In this case it was a standard trope of chuunibyou. Past life, reincarnation, meeting a goddess, and sealed overpowered entities. A cliché plot for light novel._

**_Mamoru_ ** _: Wait, what is this about sealed entities?_

**Yuki:** _According to ojou-sama, inside her there are souls of past heroes. They have amazing power and she can tap their power for a limited time._

**_Mamoru_ ** _: Past heroes? Like who?_

**Yuki:** _Like King Arthur. No need to roll your eyes at me. Be careful not to laugh, or ojou-sama will stab you with Excalibur. I had seen her use it to cut armored car to pieces._

0000000000000000000000

What kind of situation made a teenage girl cut armored car with a sword? I wanted to write my questions, but at that time the debate between ojou-sama and Ami caught my attention.

"I told you to rein in your delusion, you money spender chuunibyou!" Ami said. "Honestly, you always make expensive toys. First that satellite, now this tin can suit. Why don't you make automated flying killer doll then? Arm them with Uzi and it will be cheaper!"

"You said it as if it is easy, this normal fictional character! The magical expenditure to operate it will be massive! The materials needed to make such a doll will be rare and expensive! We can't mass produce it!" The petite heiress yelled back.

"Isn't it magic? Magic is ultimate, solving every problem, is not it?" Ami yelled.

"Of course it is not you dumbass!" Miyu yelled back "You keep disparaging magic, but tell me to use it when convenient! I bet hypocrite is written in your character profile!"

0000000000000000000000

**_Mamoru_ ** _: What is the meaning of ojou-sama's words? Fictional character? Character profile?_

**Yuki:** _Ojou-sama believed that this world is not real. Or not 100% real. She believed that this world is a world of fiction from anime or manga._

**_Mamoru_ ** _: Seriously? But… we are real… right?_

**Yuki:** _There is no objective way to prove that the world is real and not a dream. Additionally, ojou-sama's method to prove it is quite interesting, and_ _it makes me doubt my existence_ **.**

**_Mamoru_ ** _: What is the method?_

**Yuki:** _Your wife's name is Usagi, correct?_

**_Mamoru_ ** _: Yes._

**Yuki:** _What is her quirk?_

**_Mamoru_ ** _: She has mutation type quirk. She is part bunny. Only ears and tails though._

**Yuki:** _So she is a rabbit. Her name usagi can also mean rabbit. What a coincidence. Or is it?_

**_Mamoru_ ** _: I am sure her parents named her after her quirk._

**Yuki:** _Children are named right after birth, the birth certificate record this. And yet, quirk only manifested four years after birth at the fastest. How did Usagi's parents knew their child quirk before it appeared? And she didn't inherit her parents quirk either._

**Yuki:** _You are silent for quite a long time, are you thinking about your existence? I will keep talking then. Your name Mamoru, can mean 'to protect'. Is it coincidence that your quirk is very suitable to protect people?_

_Miss Mizuno's quirk is water manipulation, do you know that Mizu in her name means water? How can a family name from hundred of years ago suddenly matched the awakened quirk in that family?_

_I can list several other examples, but you understand the gist of it. There are too many coincidences._

_I am sure you noticed, but not many people had matching quirk and names. But the ones who did all correspond to certain criteria. They are either have useful quirk, powerful quirk, or influence._

_Ojou-sama believed that this is a world of fiction, and there must be a protagonist. She ordered me to search for people with matching quirk and names in her age group. Do you know that I found around twenty kids fulfilling that criteria living around Tokyo?_

0000000000000000000000

Before I could contemplate the meaning of my existence and the universe, I was distracted again by the arguments between the two in front of me.

"The biggest advantage of the armor is that we can equip it, providing protection to the body." The young heiress said. "Put HUD inside the helmet, and you can detect enemies by sensor or thermal vision."

"The protection from arrow amulet is smaller and lighter, just an inconspicuous pendant." Miss Ami said. "And while I am not expert in this so-called magic, I am sure it is cheaper."

"That amulet can defend against sniper bullet, at most." Miss Miyu said. "It won't be able to deflect something bigger. Or against melee weapon, like chainsaw."

"What kind of situation involves you getting hit by a missile?" Miss Ami yelled again. "And when there is a chainsaw, hack it with your holy sword! For god sake, you have Avalon with you, so why are you so afraid of injury?"

The distressed heiress was looking left and right, trying to find something for her arguments, and then she saw me. Miyu-sama pointed at me and said, "Right, if the Ironman suit is finished, Mr. Chiba can use his quirk without any hurdle. He can strengthen the suit, and the suit can fly, so his lower body paralysis is not a problem! We can just custom made a special AI to control his legs! He will not be useless hero anymore!"

Miyu-sama's words were as an arrow, it went straight through my proverbial heart.

"Don't involve Mr. Mamoru! He might be a failure hero, but he is a good man that works hard and lead honest life!" Ami said.

Another arrow went through. Endure. Endure.

"Huh? Ami, why do you call Mr. Chiba with his first name?" Miyu-sama tilted her head. "And you just met him last week. Could it be…" Her hand covered her mouth. "You and Mr. Chiba…"

"No, it is not!" Ami screamed from the bottom of her lungs.

After she calmed down, she continued. "Ahem. We actually knew each other. His wife is my friend from school."

"Mrs. Chiba is your friend?" Miyu-sama gazed upward, trying to remember about my wife. She and Usagi met several times because of our daughter's matter.

Miyu-sama looked back at Miss Ami. "Well, I am not against it, but I don't know you practice nepotism…"

Miss Ami retorted back with a red face, "You are the one who offered him employment! You!"

"Aaah…" Miyu-sama seemed to remember something. "Come to think of it, when I contacted you to open a schedule for little Yui's surgery, you were surprisingly very accommodative." She peered at Miss Ami's face.

Miss Ami averted her gaze and pouted, but she didn't deny anything. Could it be… No way, Ami!

I felt gratitude to my wife's friend, but before I could say anything, Miss Nagato interrupt our conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt your discussion." Miss Nagato said with her eyes closed. "Five teams of villains have begun to take action. We assume they're allied with each other."

Miss Ami and Miyu-sama looked at somewhere at the top of my head. When I looked behind, I found out that the big television above me now display a map. Our position and the villains' position were marked at the map.

It's uncomfortable to maintain that position, so I turned back my face to the front.

"Mr. Chiba, please concentrate on strengthening the car." Miss Mishima said, taking out a communicator and her fingers danced around her tablet computer. She said again, "Enemy snipers are taking position. They will shoot our drivers."

I took a breath and focused myself. Still, I won't be able to feel if a bullet hit the car, so I wouldn't know if the sniper had shot or not. Not that it mattered, I just needed to maintain my quirk until we got home. This job didn't require complex thinking.

But it certainly helped if I could see the map, just to ease my heart. The moment I thought that, the tablet computer in my hand changed its display. The previous text conversation vanished, and the map display appeared.

I looked at Miss Nagato. After this I really wanted to ask about her quirk.

"Ugallu squad, intercepting Villain B." Miss Nagato said even when she still closed her eyes. "Basmu and Uridimmu surround Villain E. Girtablullu squad on Villain A. Usumgallu squad approaching Villain C."

I looked at the map. The lonely green mark was our car. The five red marks were villains. Attacking the red marks were blue marks, identified by bizarre callsign.

"Mushmahhu and Mushussu squad has contacted Villain D." Miss Nagato said again.

Wow. I guessed that's how the Sakatsuki roll. Even just for a short trip, Miyu-sama brought along many bodyguards. And really, the number of villains targeting her were unreal. I guessed that's why I was recruited. Still… I didn't think I was useful.

"What's with the squad names?" I tried to ask to no one in particular, feeling curious. I didn't recognize any of them.

"Ominous names." Miss Ami said. "And inauspicious too. We should find names with better luck."

"But they're cool! And the popular ones are already taken anyway…" Miyu-sama said.

Clicking her tongue and looking at me like I was the one to blame, Miss Ami started lecturing. "Kingu, Basmu, Usumgallu, Mushmahhu, Mushussu, Lahmu, Ugallu, Uridimmu, Girtablullu, Umu dabrutu, Kulullu, Kusarikku."

"They are twelve children of Tiamat, goddess of primordial life after she turned into goddess of chaos. From the Mesopotamian mythology. Kingu is the leader, a deity and said to be a dragon. The other eleven are demonic beasts. Their names are not popular because, well, who cares about defeated and forgotten monsters in Babylonian mythology?"

No wonder she said it was inauspicious, they got defeated in the myth. Anyway, she said twelve, but I didn't see that many on the map. I saw a squad named Lahmu tailing us, but where were the others? When I asked about it….

"Ah, well, we are still in the middle of reorganization. Kulullu is supposed to be the Navy, but we don't really need dedicated bodyguards just for marine environment…. Ojou-sama seldom went to the sea. Umu dabrutu is supposed to be the air force, but we only got one aircraft anyway and it's not really used that much…."

"That's why I told you to buy more!" Miyu-sama protested from the side but she was ignored.

"While we don't have enough men to form Kusarikku and Kingu squads. The Kingu squad is supposed to be the leader and got the strongest personnel, but the position of the strongest bodyguard hasn't been claimed for three years." Miss Ami said while rubbing her temple.

"Hm." I murmured to show that I understood, and went back to stare at the tablet. The red marks on the map disappearing at the same moment that Miss Nagato declaring the villains had been neutralized.

Just when I thought that the danger had passed…

"New enemy detected by Lahmu. Designated as Villain F. Threat level medium." Miss Nagato said with louder voice than before.

I looked at the new red point on the map. Eh, the position was quite far. But they positioned themselves on the road that we must pass. There's no going around them, it's one-way road, unless we stop the car.

"Connecting to Kiritsugu, displaying live feed." Miss Nagato rapidly reciting without pause. "Slowing down to minimum speed, ETA to enemy range in three minutes."

I felt that the car was slowing down. The tablet displayed five persons wearing mask, showed from above in grainy video. Still, I could tell what they are carrying. WTF?

"Those are RPG!" I shouted. "What are they trying to do, killing us?"

"No." Unexpectedly, Miss Mishima was the one who answered. "The matter of Mr. Chiba working for us is public record. They expect this car to be indestructible. So, what they are aiming is…"

Miss Ami continued her sentence. "To stop the car by flipping it upside down. The explosion will create momentum for that. And the passengers will be injured or unconscious, perfect to be captured." Miss Ami glanced at Miyu-sama, and asked her, "Do you have anti-impact amulet?"

Miyu-sama frowned and said, "I have something better. But no, I don't have any to spare for you guys."

**_Install : Berserker_ **

What the? There was a magical formation and some light show, and then Miyu-sama changed her appearance.

Her hair was now tied up in simple ponytail, and its color had changed into silvery white. On her wrists, dark metal bracelet decorated with fur had suddenly appeared. She declared, "In this form, I am invincible. They need a nuke to hurt me!"

"Lahmu squad intercepting newly discovered Villain G." Miss Nagato kept reporting emotionlessly, undisturbed by the supposed magical transformation.

"All other squads are too far away. We are defenseless." Miss Mishima said. "They planned this quite well, huh."

"Maybe now you realize how useful Ironman suit is?" Miyu-sama said to Miss Ami. "If you have it, you can get through this situation without injury."

"ETA, two minutes." Miss Nagato said.

"We will discuss it later," Miss Ami said in sour face. "Now we must do something about them! And no, you are not allowed to take action by yourself, ojou-sama."

Miyu-sama looked at the satellite feed and said, "Too far for facial recognition…. Nevermind. I authorize the activation of **_Sagitta Solis._** Uhh, how is the weather?"

"Activating **_Sagitta Solis._** Adjusting transparency of solar panel. Calculating focal point. Mana Crystal loaded, activating magic reactor. Estimated firing time, twenty seconds before enemy attack. Weather is clear, no clouds blocking the path, the sun is overhead." Miss Nagato started to say things I didn't understand, except the thing about the weather at the end.

Miss Nagato had not yet finished. "Please specify the target."

"Their weapons, destroy them all!" Miyu-sama said.

"Please be advised," Miss Nagato replied immediately. "The villains will receive severe injuries. At least the burn injury around their arms will be unavoidable."

"Who cares about that!" Miyu-sama shouted. "Give me countdown for the firing."

After that no one spoke. We were all waiting while watching the monitor, hoping that the villains' weapon got destroyed first before they fired at us. There was a small timer at the corner of the screen, counting down to zero. I assumed this was the special secret weapon firing countdown. I wanted to ask, but I knew that it was not the right time.

Twenty seconds before the countdown end, Miyu-sama suddenly started a monologue. No, it was not a monologue. It was something like an incantation.

"O you evildoer, your misdeeds shall be stopped today. I call upon the flames of the sun, burn these sinners to ashes, Sun Arrow release!"

Me: ….

There was a moment of silence. Miyu-sama started her chant too early, and she said it too fast, the timer hadn't reached zero when she finished her chant. That's why there's a gap.

And then when the countdown reached zero, the live feed from satellite cut off.

"Huh?" I stared at the tablet computer. It still showed the map, but the box where it display satellite live feed turned black.

"Optical sensor overloaded. Restoring the visual in three seconds." Miss Nagato said.

And when the satellite view came back, it showed the villains in various positions lying on the ground. It seemed that they're alive, but writhing in pain. The RPGs were not in the right shape. Did they melted down? It's too blurry to be certain.

"Villain F incapacitated. We have reached enemy attack range. No attack detected. All clear." Miss Nagato said.

"Mr. Mamoru, don't relax yet, keep using quirk until we arrive home." Miss Ami said. And then she said to Miss Mishima, "Hitomi, contact the R&D of Reverse Moon. Tell them that we will drop a sample and research data for…. Umm, high-priority project. Name: Ironman."

"If I may suggest," Miss Mishima said with a smile. "A new recruit of the research department is a specialist in robot making. Dr. Makimura Shiori, 22 years old, Quirk: Metal Psychometry. Should we recommend that she took this project as the leader?"

"Approved. Tell them to get results, and don't worry about funding." Miss Ami said to Miss Mishima. She certainly avoided to look at Miyu-sama.

And Miyu-sama also stayed silent, but she wore a smug smile, as if declaring who was the winner.

**===break===**

"By the way," Chiba Mamoru asked Mishima Hitomi when they had arrived at the Sakatsuki Mansion. "Did you send distress call to the pro heroes?"

"We did." Hitomi answered. "This time, and every other time too. It doesn't matter, they never come on time."

****===break===** **

**APPENDIX**

**Sagitta Solis**

_One of three superweapons installed in satellite Kiritsugu._

_Camouflaged as solar panels, and actually functioned as real solar panels, the weapon used natural sunlight and converted it into a beam._

_The solar panels in Kiritsugu were designed in circular manner. They could spread out and be re-positioned to catch sunlight. The shape of solar panels is unusual, they are actually convex lenses. By adjusting the permeability, it could change from solar panel to lenses._

_By adjusting the position and angle, the lenses in circular structure would concentrate sunlight into one point on the earth surface 400 km below._

_The Nazi Germany calculated that their proposed solar weapon, Sonnengewehr, needed a concave mirror with an area of 9 square kilometers, orbiting at 8200 km above earth, for a power to burn a city. Obviously, just several convex lenses would not be enough to be effective._

_However, Kiritsugu was not a normal satellite. It was a result of science and magic._

_One branch of magic was used to solve the problems._

_Reinforcement._

_Amplify the resistance to diffusion. Enhance the intensity. Increase the heat. The originally weak sunlight transformed into high energy laser beam._

_Magic was activated by magical formula and stored magic crystal_ _**(sorcery ore).** _ _The magic will reinforce sunlight passing through the lenses._

_The name meant "Arrow of the Sun" in Latin. Among the three weapons mounted on Kiritsugu, it was the fastest in deploying time, but the weakest in firepower._

_****===chapterend===** ** _

_****.** ** _

**AN**

1\. Illya killed Matou Shinji in Fate route. But in Heaven Feel route, he was killed by Sakura. Hmm, then why did Aqua accused Illya for the death of Shinji?

That must be an error in Aqua's record. The Kaleidoscope must've messed up things. Or maybe Aqua made a mistake in reading the dossier. There are a lot of possibilities, but we can cross out the one where the author remembered the event wrongly.

2\. Every name/ character in this fic was referenced from another story. Just think of it as multiverse, or reincarnation.

3\. Alright, now let's talk about romance subplot and pairing.

For now, there will be none of that.

There are three reasons. First, I have no capability to craft a romance story. It is my deficiency as a writer. You have to remember that I am new in this field.

Second, a character in the story is more or less the author projection of himself/ herself. The more skillful the author, the less it will be, but it will always be there. The characters will bring the author world view, opinion, tastes, experiences, or something to oppose it. Especially the main character.

Now, I am a man. I have no idea how a girl's mind work. Also, I like women as love interest. So, if you ask me to write how a girl think about romance with a man…. I can't do it. I will be rejecting the idea by nature. At least, I can't do it now, my level is too low.

There is a way to lower the difficulty, by making a story about yuri pairing. I can stomach writing a story about loving a woman. Even that is still difficult, and I need time, motivation, and effort to learn about it.

Which brought us into third reason. Illya is not a lesbian in canon. There's only yuri subtext in the spin-off Prisma Illya, and even that is still not definite. So, it will be very Out of Character for Illya to like girls.

So, rather than ruining the story with my poor writing in romance, it's better to eliminate it altogether.

So, please stop saying, "I want Illya to pair up with xxx"


	7. The Melancholy of Illyasviel von Einzbern

**The Melancholy of Illyasviel von Einzbern**

**.**

**.**

_The giant who once protected her disappeared. The battle has already ended._

_Wind blows through the clearing as if signaling that the conflict has ended._

_The figure is all that's left in my vision._

_…_

_It's not the power of heroic spirit's arm._

_Using his own power, the boy fought against his death and won._

_I keep staring at his back. He has released the shroud and defeated the giant. His figure looks heroic and powerful. There's no doubt left in him now._

_He cast away all agonies when he released the cloth and used projection._

_…_

_I keep watching him, filled with sorrow._

_It's a foolish and sacred end with no return._

* * *

**===break===**

**Ataraxia**

Sakatsuki Family was an abnormality.

There was no record of conflict. There was no dispute over succession or inheritance. There was no failed marriage or cheating affair. The concubines (in the past) got along well with the main wife, and the step-siblings relations were good.

With the passing of time, the number of branch families increased. The family members grew in number. But never once the branch families create any trouble. They were all just living harmoniously.

Or it could be said that they were very fortunate. The external party, for example, families with marriage ties with them, never cause any problem. For example, the heiress and the sole living member of that family married into the Sakatsuki Family. For example, the wife's family were all killed in the chaos of war. For example, the wife's family all died out because one thing or another.

Even in modern times, the men of Sakatsuki prefer to marry out of love, so they didn't often marry women from distinguished families. More often, the women came from small ordinary families.

Recently though (around 200 years or so), the family came under spotlight, and it's not easy to maintain this condition. Many prominent families wanted to have a relation with The Sakatsuki.

However, The Sakatsuki had a reason to keep its member quantity small. They were worried about the purity of their bloodline. Because the ability to wield 'Power' was inherited by genetics, there was a concern that marrying with outsiders too much could weaken their bloodline.

Still, science proved that too much inbreeding would result in genetic disease. Even when they brought in outsiders, nth degree nth removed distant cousins were encouraged to form relationships.

The fact that the bloodline remained strong was attributed by some to their method of picking a spouse. Maybe, the partner they chose actually had the right gene. Who knew about hidden genetic trait of magician?

It was a good family. Everyone was kind to each other. Even when Illya brought her invention and ideas, they helped her with smile. Even when the new project earned a lot of money, nobody tried to grab it out of greed. They just treated it like another family business. A group project, a communal property, and everyone was in the team.

It was too good to be true.

Among billions of people in the world, one Emiya Shirou, who was selfless to the core , was a rarity.

That's why Illya knew that this world wasn't real.

The first clue came from the family name. Sakatsuki (Reverse Moon). It was the name of the black moon hanging above the corrupted Holy Grail.

It had the same pronunciation as Ten no Sakazuki (Holy Grail/ Grail of Heaven).

What coincidence was that? Either the goddess played a distasteful joke on her, or the corrupted Holy Grail showed her an illusion. This could be a virtual world, and she could wake up anytime and found out that she was still inside the Great Cavern of Fuyuki.

Ever since then, Illya didn't really feel like the world was real. Finding out that there were people with strangely matching name and quirk strengthen her doubt.

Even so….

Even then…

She prayed that the dream didn't end.

_'Please let me see this nice dream for a little longer.'_

* * *

**====break====**

**Her (and only her) Circumstances**

"I like you! Please go out with me!"

In the middle of the school courtyard, between the middle school building and the front gate, a skeleton dressed in Suiran Middle School male uniform bowed to a girl, also wearing Suiran Middle School female uniform.

"Uwaah. Today the challenger is Honda Yuta." A girl in the surrounding gallery said.

This was a usual event happening almost every morning in Suiran Middle School. This was the public confession of the boys to the most desired girl in school, Sakatsuki Miyu.

Ever since The Sakatsuki Family made waves by creating synthesized gasoline, many other wealthy families desired to make connection with them. Not that they didn't try before, but they had certainly become more aggressive. And what was the best way other than marriage? Coincidentally, the head of the family had a young daughter, beautiful and smart, a perfect candidate for a bride.

Sakatsuki Family received marriage proposals, courtship letters, and so on. They were all ignored.

Seeing that the traditional method didn't work, those families chose a more direct approach. The sons of these wealthy families were told to approach her. After all, the members of Sakatsuki Family mostly married their sweethearts. They were famous in that aspect.

When Sakatsuki Miyu entered Middle School, the competition for her affection began. On the first day she enrolled, Sakatsuki Miyu was surrounded by boys trying to talk to her. Her desk drawer was filled with love letters. Her shoe locker was full of overflowing love letters, many of them asking for private meeting to confess.

Several boys had enrolled in Suiran just to approach her.

She ignored them all.

And more, she declared that it's forbidden from now on to put letters in her drawer or her shoe locker. She also refused all private meeting in secluded place. The reason? "What if someone has evil intention? A small bomb can be inserted in an envelope. And someone can force me this weak me in secluded place. I feel insecure being alone with a boy who have strong quirk." She said with fearful expression.

The school supported her, saying ' _Miyu is quirkless_ ', and the school guards periodically inspected and cleaned her drawer and shoe locker.

So, what should the boys do to court her?

Well, she was busy after school, and she wanted to spend time with her friends during the break. Thus, Sakatsuki Miyu declared, "You can confess to me in the morning before class start. The place is... Let's do it at the front courtyard."

Confessing in front of the whole school needed a strong heart. Many boys gave up, but there were still many who tried. They lined up at the courtyard and confessed.

At first there were many boys who confessed. The numbers gradually dropped down after Miyu rejected them all. But then, the news about Sakatsuki Family fresh exploits came out, and then the number of boys increased again. There were also boys from high school division joining the line.

And there were a lot of boys who repeated the confession, not giving up even after being rejected numerous times. Understandable, since they were acting in accord to their family's instruction. Every time Sakatsuki Family made another news, the number of confessing boys swelled up again, and then gradually decreasing in the course of several weeks. This created an odd cycle of confessing boys, at one time many and another time just a few.

And ever since it was revealed that Sakatsuki Miyu was the brain behind the technological innovation of Sakatsuki Family, there was no more morning without public confession. The event had already become a daily entertainment for Suiran students, and even the primary students had visited to watch.

Today, only one boy stood at the center of the front courtyard, waiting for the Sakatsuki heiress. As soon as she stepped within ten meters distance, the boy shouted his confession. His voice trembled, his body posture was rigid, and he had balled his bony fists, showing to the audience that he was extremely nervous.

"My name is Honda Yuta, my family owned medicine factory and several other businesses related to medical science. My quirk is Invisible Flesh." The skeleton dressed in school uniform said. "Please go out with me!"

His quirk made all of his body, except the bones, invisible. That made him looked like a living, talking skeleton undead. So, other than his immaculate uniform and average body shape, his appearance was unknown.

"Aaah. You're that half-assed invisibility. I remember you. I thought about calling exorcist the first time I saw you." Sakatsuki Miyu said. She was a girl in her teens, her long black hair was tied up in pigtail, and she was still carrying her school bag. She wore a trendy black-rimmed glasses. She was always accosted in her trip from the front entrance to the school building, so she always carried her school bag when receiving confession.

"Eeeh? You... you remember me?" The skeleton boy looked happy because of a small trivia. Even though the girl remembered him for a bad reason.

"Hmm. I will ask you a question before I respond. If I like your answer, I might consider accepting your confession." Miyu said.

The surrounding peanut gallery buzzed with whispers. Here it came! The famous _**Sakatsuki Miyu's Fantastical Question!**_

Before she responded to the confessions, Miyu always asked a question to the boys. The questions changed daily, and sometimes it was repeated. She never liked their answers though, so she rejected all of the boys.

The questions had been compiled to a book, now in its seventh edition. The title was "Sakatsuki Miyu's Fantastical Questions and How not to Answer Them." Of course, it was not published officially.

Example of the questions: "If you obtain Aladdin magic lamp and you can have one wish granted, what will it be?"

"If you have to sacrifice a girl you love to save the world, what will you do?"

"If you unwillingly enter a _battle royale_ between eight quirk users, what will you do?"

"A female hero is protecting you from a stronger villain. She will be defeated in three more moves. What will you do?"

"A female child, 11 years old, that you recently acquainted with is targeted by a group of villains, and you happened to be nearby. What will you do?"

"A female child, 11 years old, recently tried to kill you. Will you shelter her in your house?"

"Your lover has a quirk that will bring calamity to the entire world, and she lost control of it. The world will end in ten minutes. You have two choices. Either you kill her or you join her. Your choice?"

People commented that the questions were some kind of personality test. It would be easy to search for the right answer, and many boys had studied the questions and formulated their answer beforehand. However, a mysterious phenomenon happened to the boys. They always ended up declaring their honest thought, no matter how shameful or cowardly it was.

Or worse, several boys were unable to answer, saying nothing at all. It's as if their heart had frozen and unable to choose their answer.

Now, Miyu said her question for today. "Assume you're alone with no backup in wilderness. Behind you is an 11-year-old girl you're recently acquainted with because she tried to kill you once with your quirk. In front of you is a brainwashed All Might in full power, crazy and rampaging blindly, slaughtering everyone he meets on the road. He will kill the girl and you in fifteen seconds. You can run away leaving the girl as a bait to buy time. Or you can drink a self-destructing enhancement drug and fight All Might, no guarantee that you will win, and even if you win you will die in three days, but the girl will be saved."

Sakatsuki Miyu looked at the skeleton boy in his skull eyeholes and said. "Answer honestly. What will you do?"

The boy had prepared his heart. Even though this was a new question, one not heard before, the way to answer it was simple. There was a certain pattern to these questions. Just choose the most heroic option.

But at that moment, as if hallucinating, a scene appeared in his mind. He was in a dark forest. The foliage blocked the sunlight, and the ground was colored black. A rumbled footstep was heard, each one bringing terror to his mind.

And then, appearing from behind the trees in front of him, was a corrupted All Might. His bulged muscle was now painted black, as black as the oil tar. His previously always smiling face was now contorted in ugly scowl, his eyes glaring wildly like a mad beast.

The insane All Might howled loudly, locking his eyes to the skeleton boy. The boy in turn shrieked, his entire being filled with indescribable terror.

He needed to run. He needed to escape from here.

"Will you fight, or will you escape leaving a girl behind?"

A voice sounded in his mind. But Yuta the skeleton boy didn't question about the unnatural voice. All he wanted to do was to escape from the terror. A girl? He didn't know the girl so why should he save her? A drug to enhance his fighting ability? Don't joke about it, there's no way he can win against this monster!

"I escape! I will escape!" Honda Yuta said in clear, loud voice.

The moment he said that, the cloud in his mind cleared up. The hallucination in his mind evaporated, and nothing remained in his memory except a tiny impression of dread.

By the time his consciousness fully returned, Yuta realized that he had answered the question spontaneously, showing a cowardly side that he himself didn't know. He tried to correct his mistake, "Wait.. I was... no..." But all he could utter was broken string of words.

"You will escape, huh." Miyu said with forlorn expression. "Of course you will. Only fools will save the girl and fight that berserker." She said, and this time her expression was full of longing to something that wasn't here.

Miyu finished reminiscing about unknown past and then she stared back at the skeleton boy. "I don't like your answer. About your confession, I humbly refuse. Good day."

Without waiting for his response, Sakatsuki Miyu regally walked past him to the building front entrance.

* * *

**====break====**

**Medea is One of the Best Caster**

At the lunch break.

I had lunch together with three other girls. Today, the schedule was for me to eat together with my equal rank friends.

My social circle in school could be categorized roughly like this: equal rank friends, inner circle followers, outer circle followers, lackeys, fans, equal rank acquaintances, lower rank acquaintances, and the general mobs.

Equal rank meant that their family stood at the same level as The Sakatsuki, in assets or in some other way. It's hard to compete with The Sakatsuki in assets, so you could compensate with lineage or position or influence.

Friends meant friends. It was a relationship where we accompany each other and have fun, without trying to exploit the other.

I had an understanding of the word, and I had seen Shirou interacted with other people, but this was the first time I experienced it myself.

Followers were different than friends. The two were almost the same, but followers didn't see themselves as equal to me. And there was an implicit understanding that they would get benefits from following me, so I couldn't see it as the same as just friends. Usually their families ranked below mine.

Her friends and followers understood that Miyu wanted to divide her time between them. There was a day when she had lunch with her friends, a day when she had lunch with her followers, a day with a mix of them, a day with other classmates, and so on. Because everyone wanted a piece of her.

Anyway, she was having a peaceful conversation when the topic suddenly switched into pajama party. They talked about having another sleepover. Miyu had participated before, visiting several friends' houses.

"How about doing it in Miyu's house this time?" Daidouji Tomoyo said. She was the heiress of the Daidouji Corp, mainly selling toys and electronics.

"That's a great idea!" Domyoji Tsukushi said. This was the daughter of Domyoji Zaibatsu.

My third friend didn't say anything, she only nodded to show that she was in agreement. Oono Akira, the heiress of Oono Zaibatsu. She didn't talk much, and it's hard to understand what she wanted sometimes. But her room was filled with retro game consoles. It's fun to play games with her.'

But well…. Sleepover huh?

Miyu was troubled.

It's not like she didn't want to invite her friends to her house and have a sleepover. It was just that… the troublesome things that she couldn't explain.

Her house was protected by a very strong bounded field. Only the front entrance and guest parlor could be safely entered by strangers.

All the mansion residents were registered to the bounded field. There was a troublesome procedure such as drawing of blood, how could she ask her friends that she needed their blood three days in advance?

Seeing that Miyu didn't answer, Tomoyo tried to persuade her. "Oh come on, you already visited all our houses. Isn't it time for us to see your room? Do you have something embarrassing in there?"

Not really. A magus bedroom was part of her public face, and nothing too incriminating could be found there. But after years of receiving villain attack, she became a little paranoid, and she had modified her room to be full of traps. It was set not to activate on her maids or family, but on unregistered person.

Help! If she posted her question in Enquora, could she get solution? ' _I have booby-trapped my room, and now my friends want to visit it, how can I persuade them not to come?'_

"When you came to play in my house before, you said that your garden is approximately as big as mine, but more beautiful." Tsukushi said. "I want to see it."

Miyu smiled stiffly.

Of course, her garden was beautiful. However, there's more than just beautiful. It's also dangerous.

Those stone statues in the garden. They can move, you know? When you were careless, the stone knight could hack you from behind with a stone sword.

Mixed with normal plants were Carnivorous Plants. They eat humans, you know? They normally ate food waste from the kitchen though.

And the stone pillars and monuments, they were actually Sentinels for magic barrier. When it detected an outsider, it try to kill him. If you're not an Assassin Class Servant who could dance around the detection signal, you should leave.

Hidden below the ground were Dragon Tooth Warriors and Killer Dolls. They only came out when intruder with evil intent managed to get in to inner area. And they only programmed to do one thing: kill.

Miyu really didn't want to bring her friends to her house.

Maybe because they read the expression on Miyu's face, her friends didn't force her. "You really have something embarrassing in your room, huh?" was what Tomoyo said. They decided to do it on Akira's house.

And then they gossiped about trivial things. Such as, the young lady from Sanzenin family picked up a debt from a commoner and made him a butler. Or their senpai, Hadou Nejire, managed to enter U.A. Highschool. And they also teased Miyu about the confession she received every morning.

Another peaceful day at school passed like that.

* * *

**====break====**

**The Day of Sagittarius X**

I was called to my father's study.

It was late at night after dinner. What did he want to discuss? He didn't mention anything at dinner.

While on the way there, I tried to think about things he might found out. I only made my private assistants and bodyguards sealed their mouth on sensitive secrets such as my Install or my private army. They still reported things that I considered less important to my father.

I tapped my glasses and speak "Call Yuki", activating the communication feature. "Yuki. Has any of you reported something that make my father call me?"

I have perfect vision. These glasses didn't have function to correct my sight. It was a mini-computer, the glasses were optical head-mounted display, and the temples near the ear were earphones. There was also a hidden mini camera. It was disguised as normal glasses.

"We only submit regular report." Yuki replied.

"Hm. Record this meeting." I said to Yuki. It's easier to order Yuki to do it rather than manually command the glasses.

Nagato Yuki was one of my private assistants. Her quirk was _'Wireless'._ She could connect to nearby computer and operated it, as long as the computer was turned on.

It was an ordinary ability if she was born two and half century ago.

In this age where computers were connected in various ways through internet, Bluetooth, wireless signals, etc etc, her power was terrifying. She could connect and control countless computers, processing massive amount of data. She said that it was as if the computers had become her secondary brain.

She was involved in hacking incident and it was a big deal at the time. It was a history from her juvenile days though.

Currently we employed her to control our servers and network. You know that fully functional secretary AI in science fiction that could handle everything related to computer and internet? It felt almost like that.

Almost. As a human, Yuki needed to rest, eat, and sleep.

Ah, I arrived at my father's room.

I knocked, and his voice was heard from inside, telling me to enter.

"Evening, Father." I greeted.

"Miyu. Sit down." My father gestured to the chair in front of the big desk.

My father's Study didn't change from that time of fateful discussion three years ago. Still decorated with Japanese style paintings and others, but influenced by western culture in design.

"How is school?" My father asked.

Starting with a small talk first? I stared at my father's face. His face was still handsome, despite his age. There's this aura of kindness that made people like him. I bet he was popular during his youth.

"As usual." I replied. "I managed to ace on almost everything last term, except Japanese Language and Japanese History. I got along well with my schoolmates. And I plan to go to sleepover to Oono's house."

"Hm." Father nodded. "And the boys are still confessing to you?"

"Yes, this morning there is one. The numbers have declined. It's a sign that we must announce another innovation or launch another product."

"Pfft…haha." My father chuckled at my joke. But it's actually half serious though.

"Well.. no one is bullying you?" Father asked.

"Bullying?" I searched my memories. There was only one bully in my school. Me. But I did it in an elegant way that people couldn't call me out for it. "No, I am not bullied."

"Good. Tell me if there is someone bullying you. We will take action against his family." Father said. "Well then, about new innovation. Do you have any new ideas?"

Father still didn't want to talk about the real topic and tried to distract me with unimportant matters. Fine. I could play along.

"I am thinking about cosmetics next." I replied. "Imagine a salve that could eliminate acne permanently. An anti-aging balm that could literally make you ten years younger. Whitening cream that took effect overnight. It will be sold out in an instant, the women will buy it like crazy."

No matter where and when, all women wanted to be beautiful. Even a Witch like Medea created cosmetics for her personal use. I just copied her recipe.

"The materials are rare, and the production method is tedious." I continued. "Only those with Sakatsuki bloodlines who can activate prana can concoct it. We can't mass produced them." That's a problem with purely magical product. Substituting with machines and magic crystal would only make the production cost more expensive.

"In other words," Father said, "It will be a limited product with an expensive price tag?"

"Yes. And sold in a very small container."

"Cosmetics, huh… It will be a new sector." Father looked thoughtful. "That means another company. You have an idea for the name of the company and the CEO?"

"I have no name yet, but I think Rin is good for the CEO position."

"Rin?" My father was surprised. "But she is still in college. And she is the type that… you know. Quiet, shy, and timid. She never use any make-up. Are you sure she is suitable to be CEO of cosmetic company?"

"She has another identity. Secretly, she was a legendary make-up artist in high school." I replied. "She knew more about cosmetics than me. I am sure she can handle it."

My father didn't voice any complaint, and then he changed topics again.

"Well, next, there are some inquiries…, for arranged marriage." Father said.

"Refuse them all."

"Ah ok then. Next, several medias want to interview you…"

"Refuse them all."

"Errmm. Well, next, there are invitations to speak as guest lecturer. MIT, Harvard, Toudai…"

"Refuse them all."

My father helplessly put away those envelops. I was a little annoyed. When would he stop talking about trivial things and move on to the real issue?

My father coughed and then looked at me seriously. "Well. Today, I made a serious decision at the committee."

Committee? Which one? My father was a member of several committees.

"We voted and decided to freeze one project. It was an invention by David Shield, which I am sure you know about. The device was sealed away and the research data purged." Father said.

Huh? Huh? Father, you were speaking too fast, I couldn't keep up. What invention? What device?

"We decided that it's too dangerous and too risky. Professor Shield protested strongly, but we remained firm in our decision." Father continued. "Some things shouldn't be made by science. If Einstein knew that his theory would result in Nuclear Bomb, would he still publish his theory?"

Maybe he would. But why was he telling me this?

"The reason I called you here is to warn you." Father continued his speech. "I heard that you research powersuit. Will it be dangerous?"

"Umm…" I didn't know what to say. First, I was not sure a powersuit could compare with a nuclear bomb. Second, I didn't know what device was sealed from Professor Shield research. Finally, I answered, "I think not? I mean, it's like an armor. The main purpose is protection."

"Hmm. That's good then." Father looked at my eyes, trying to see the truth.

"Father, you worry too much." I smiled sweetly. "You know me, my research and projects are for the family."

Finding a topic to elaborate, I continued, "Just look at the Kiritsugu. It is now orbiting directly above us, monitoring everything. I don't send it to spy somewhere else. There is nothing dangerous about it." I sweetly lied to my father.

"Hmm." Father nodded, he looked convinced. "As long as you understand." And then he asked another thing, "But how about the security of the research data?"

"Don't worry father, everything is handled by Miss Nagato." I answered. "My personal computer can only be opened by me through secret method, or by Miss Nagato. All sensitive computers are disconnected from network and needed Miss Nagato to open access, through a hundred characters password that needed to be inputted within 5 seconds. No human other than her can do that."

In other words, if Yuki died, we can't open our computers. Luckily, I had prepared a countermeasure for that situation.

"Good."My father looked satisfied. "Oh, I almost forget." He took out something from the drawers. "Your mother and I can't go this year. You may invite your friends." He gave me five tickets.

He then told me to go back and rest.

I bade him goodnight and walked back to my room.

"Yuki." I said. After hearing a sound to indicate that she listened, I said, "Find out what invention is sealed today's meeting with David Shield. And the storage location."

"Will you take it?" Yuki asked.

"Just borrowing it for a while, and maybe make a replica." I replied. If the security was too tight, I had to go there myself as Assassin.

"Is it fine to lie to your father? What if he found out about _that?"_

"It's fine. It won't be found. It's 400 km above us and protected by magic and mighty alloy, who will investigate?"

Yuki didn't answer.

Beneath the underneath, there was something else lurking. The satellite Kiritsugu official information was a communication satellite. However, it was equipped with state-of-the-art optical camera and sensor, making it a spy satellite. My father and the rest of Sakatsuki Family knew this. They thought that they knew the true purpose of Kiritsugu.

Small number of people, including my bodyguards and private assistants, knew about something else. Kiritsugu mounted three superweapons on it. Thus, they, and you readers, thought that Kiritsugu true identity was an orbital weapon.

The truth was more than that.

The computer installed onboard Kiritsugu was not ordinary computer. It was a supercomputer, code-named **Data Overmind**. It was created not only with ordinary metals and wires, but also human brain cells.

Specifically, Nagato Yuki's cloned brain cells.

Few knew about this. They only knew because they were involved in making it and installing it.

The exact mechanism would be explained later. Suffice to say here, that this supercomputer took up the heavy load from Nagato Yuki's brain, making her less fatigued when she used her quirk. It also enhanced her capabilities.

And the most important thing, it was also my way to fulfill her promise to Yuki. I promised Yuki that I would help realize her wish.

If Yuki's body died on earth, her soul would be pulled out to Kiritsugu, inhabiting a new body in **Data Overmind**. She would continue on living without being constrained by the mortal body.

* * *

**====break====**

**Early May 2217, U.A Highschool. Approximately 11 months before All Might meet Midoriya Izuku.**

In this new world, quirks had made The Olympic an obsolete history.

It wasn't fair to compete in swimming with someone with a fish-themed quirk or water manipulation quirk. Or to compete in the long jump with someone who can fly.

Instead, in Japan, they had a replacement. U.A Highschool sports festival, held annually and broadcasted nationally. It was a competition between U.A. students and a place to get recognition for their future careers.

This year, I went to U.A. to watch the sports festival directly. My family always got several VIP tickets, and this year they had other business, so they said that I can invite friends to sit in VIP box.

So, I invited my inner circle followers. It's not like I didn't have any friends! But my friends who had the equal status all had their own VIP tickets. But my followers could only get second class or third-class seats. So, it's a rare chance for them to experience the first class VIP box.

Anyway, there were also the business class seats, and the lowest of them all: general audience seats. (For the commoners). Most of the seats in the stadium were general audience seats. They were cheap compared to the VIP seats.

Let's introduce my followers!

First, Hinami Saori. A black-haired stylish girl who had a cat-themed related quirk. But because the quirk was weak, she only got a pair of cat ears and a cat tail, and no other catlike traits. She got an outgoing and cheerful personality.

Her family owned several hospitals.

Second, Makishima Ayase. She was a gentle girl with long hair. She got dog-themed quirk. Just like Saori, her quirk was weak and manifested only as a pair of dog ears and a dog tail. She was a little shy and timid.

Her parents owned chained supermarkets.

Two of my most loyal followers were cat and dog. But they're not the only followers I had.

Third, Ayanokouji Suzuka, a sporty girl with short hair. Her quirk was auto-respiration. She can produce oxygen inside her lungs, by breaking down carbon dioxide to carbon and oxygen molecules. This resulted in her coughing up carbon soots though, so she didn't like using it.

Suzuka can hold her breath very long and she can use her quirk while doing physical activity so she was hardly short of breath. That's quite impressive, if not for a painful cough afterward where she must spit black soots.

She was the daughter of celebrities. Her parents starred in movies and commercials.

Fourth, Akabane Yukiko. Her father was a politician in the diet. She had long hair tied in twin tails. Her quirk was psychometry. She can view a history related to an object when touching it, but it was limited only to five minutes before.

Good quirk when doing an exam. She can trade pencil and view what other students wrote. But not much use beyond that.

She was assertive and calculative, and at times cold and brusque. But the inside... she was a girl who fantasized about love stories. She liked to read shoujo manga about a young boy who aspired to become hero and the girl who he saved.

I had other followers, but these four were my closest retainers.

For example, the boy Miura, because he was useful to me in the villain attack incident, I decided to keep him close. I allowed him to speak with me from time to time. I greeted him and so on.

Those were very generous rewards. As proof, that boy was always grinning when I greeted him. And other boys always shot him jealous glare. I had to intervene once when some boys started bullying him. The bullies were very scared and after that nobody tried to bully anyone under my wing.

Anyway, here we were at the U.A. Highschool.

I, my followers, and my bodyguards were escorted by a pro hero to our box. Hehe, look at the power of first-class VIP tickets. We were allowed to bring two bodyguards per ticket.

We arrived at our box, a spacious box located at the top of stadium. It was designed to contain five spectators and ten bodyguards. We got cushy armchairs, a table full of snacks, and a drink bar.

"Well, let's sit down," I said to my followers who was still starry-eyed after meeting a real pro hero.

"But Miyu, that was Hawks! The Winged Hero Hawks! " Suzuka said, her eyes wandered to the dreamland. "He is the rising star in the heroes ranking! Barely 19 years old and already entered the top ten!"

"They called him the precocious man." Yukiko said, hiding her blush. "And he is so young. I wonder if he already got a girlfriend."

While my followers were going _kyaa kyaa_ discussing Hawks, I sat down and grabbed some snacks. This was one downside of reincarnation. I had to listen to preteen girls discussing about idols and love and heroes and other silly fantasies. I was 19 years old before I died in my past life.

And I had to join in if I wanted to blend as normal middle schoolers.

The sports festival hadn't begun yet. They're still preparing the venue.

"So Miyu-sama. What do you think about Hawks?" Saori asked.

I munched on the snacks, thinking of what to say. This was going to be a long wait.

* * *

**====break====**

**Out of Left Field**

"Miyu-sama." One of the bodyguards whispered to my ears when I was watching some third years doing dodgeball battle royale.

"There's someone who requested to see you." She said.

"Huh? Who is it?" I replied. It was rare that anybody dared to interrupt me when I was in the middle of enjoying something. I tend to give heavy punishment to people who did that. My family associates already knew about this, so maybe it was not our usual business partners?

Normally, for someone to request meeting with me, they had to make an appointment. My time was that valuable. Not even a major businessman or cabinet minister could see me without appointment.

I wondered about my leisure life, where had it gone to? Nowadays I was so busy doing this and that, with school, and with my usual rich lady lessons.

She said the name, and I was shocked. "He wants to come here?" I whispered.

"No, he is waiting in a certain VIP box. He was outside and told me to give message to you, and then he left." My bodyguard answered, showing a paper with VIP box number.

"Call my father. Ask him about this." I said.

"Already done. He said that he gave permission." She said.

Heee? My father easily gave permission. Either he trusted him or he knew something about the man who wanted to meet me.

I stood up from my seat. Saori looked at me and asked, "Miyu-sama, you want to go somewhere?" My followers, realizing that I had stood up, also had concerned expression.

I smiled and told them, "Just going for a bit. Please wait here."

After politely refusing my followers offer to join me, I left the VIP box with five of my bodyguards. The remaining five bodyguards were to guard the four girls.

I quickly arrived at the VIP box where this man waited. My bodyguards entered first, confirming the identity of the man, and checking the place for bombs, bugs, or other people. I noticed that the curtain to the stadium was closed.

"Clear. Young Mistress, you may step inside." One of the bodyguards said.

"Hm. You all can wait outside. I think I will be safe if I am in the room with him." I gave the order. They were hesitating, but obediently cleared out of the room.

The man smiled and greeted me, "Nice to meet you, Sakatsuki young girl."

I curtsied and replied, "and you, the number one hero All Might."

Well, he was All Might, the symbol of hope himself. Meeting him face to face, he was indeed tall. As tall as Heracles, more or less. And muscled. Lots of muscle.

"Please have a seat. I am sorry about the sudden request, but when I found out that you are here today, I just can't miss the opportunity. " He said, still maintaining the smile.

I didn't think it's healthy to always smile like that, the mouth would become stiff.

"No, it's an honor to meet you." I said, playing the role of refined young lady. After I sat down, I asked in direct fashion, "May I ask what business do you have with me?"

Don't tell me it's another marriage proposal. Since the information about me developing technologies leaked, I got a ton of suitors. Many men sent me marriage proposals or a courtship letters, I had to burn them in the back garden every weekend.

No way. All Might wouldn't.

But if he did, I would refuse. I had no intention to form any relationship in this world.

At least I got to brag that the number one hero wanted me. But didn't that mean he was a lolicon?

"Sakatsuki young girl. I want you." All Might said.

Hoooeeeeeeeee? My jaw dropped. He's really courting me?

"Umm, that came out wrong." He said, noticing my surprise. "What I mean is, I want you to be my successor."

* * *

**=====end====**

**AN**

1\. Nagato Yuki character is counterpart of another version of her.

Domyoji Tsukushi was named after her great-great-grandmother.

Sakatsuki Rin secret alias is Ageha.

Tomoyo Daidouji looked exactly like her counterpart in multiverse. Apparently there are lots of her.

Oono Akira has a hobby of going to arcade.

Hinami Saori has big boobs and secretly an otaku

Ayanokouji Suzuka and Akabane Yukiko are descendants of certain fictional characters.

2\. No, Illya will not get One for All, that would be boring, and conflict with Servant powers. And a pain to write.

It's supposed to be cliffhanger. But I will get annoyed if you guys flood the review with complaints. So, you can delete that 100 words protest letter, and write something more constructive in review section.


	8. The End of Ordinary Everydays

**The End of Ordinary Everydays**

  
.  
.  
.  
  
**The Monomyth of Shounen Manga Protagonists**  
  
_**Criteria:** Powerful Quirk. Unique Quirk. Popular Quirk. Hidden meaning in the name. Cheerful personality or Edgy personality. Backstory. Extraordinary Background. Not ugly. Within Sakatsuki Miyu’s age bracket.  
  
Below is the list of suspected protagonists, sorted from the most probable_  
  
**1\. Todoroki Shouto**  
  
Has dual quirk of ice and fire. Son of Endeavor. Has strained relationship with father. Has problem in family. His name has kanji for burning and freezing, but it’s possible his father knew about his quirk in advance. Personality: edgy.  
  
With complex backstory and a powerful quirk, he is worthy to be on the top of this list.  
  
.  
  
**4\. Kaminari Denki**  
  
His name is a pun for thunder and electricity, while his quirk is electricity. Electric type quirk is popular choice. Personality: cheerful.  
  
.  
  
**6\. Monoma Neito**  
  
He has a unique quirk that is a staple for a protagonist: Copy. His name is also a pun for mimicry. Personality: quite edgy.  
  
.  
  
**10.Yoarashi Inasa**  
  
Has quirk to manipulate wind, very popular. His personality is quite cheerful and like to make new friends. His name has a kanji for storm and wind.  
  
.  
  
**13\. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**  
  
There’s nothing special besides his name. His quirk is steel body. Personality: Cheerful, hot blooded.  
  
.  
  
**20\. Tenya Iida**  
  
Younger brother of Ingenium. Has the same quirk, Engine. Personality: normal, a bit serious. Nothing standout except for the fact that he has famous big brother.  
  
.  
  
**37\. Fumikage Tokoyami**  
  
His name matches with his quirk, and darkness is also a cool theme for protagonist.  
  
Because he has unusual appearance, his rank dropped.  


**=====break=====**

**  
EMIYA#LEGACY  
  
All Might POV**  
  
Life was fleeting, fragile like a water bubble.  
  
He thought he knew that. How many people had he watched dying? How many friends had gone before him to the afterlife? People died sooner or later, that was a fact of life.  
  
But he never thought it applied to him.  
  
Yes, he knew it as truth, but the fact didn’t really sink in. He thought that he would still be an active hero even twenty years from now.  
  
The injury he received four years ago woke him up from that delusion.  
  
Fighting against his nemesis, his mentor’s killer, the supervillain All For One, letting emotion blinded him. As a result, his sworn enemy managed to dealt him mortal blow. At that time, he was undoubtedly close to dying. Only luck prevented him to join his mentor in the hereafter.  
  
Currently, he could only do hero work for three hours per day. He vomited blood from time to time, and his chest hurt if he overworked himself. In this condition, it’s not strange if he suddenly dropped dead, or killed by small-time villain.  
  
All Might did not fear Death. It was the fear of not imparting his quirk to a worthy successor that kept him awake at night. His mentor and all of One For All progenitors would punish him in the afterlife if he died without a successor.  
  
But finding a successor was hard. He had his secret identity to begin with, and his hero work. Also, he had to undergo medical treatment. He also had to do hero activities, and the subsequent paperwork. There’s no opportunity to go out there and find someone.  
  
Still, the clock was ticking. He didn’t know how long he would last, or if his condition would worsen someday.  
  
He needed to find someone soon. But could he just grab a random boy from the street?  
  
When he was searching for successor and also a possibility to heal his body, he heard something.  
  
Apparently, an acquaintance heard that his cousin's wife has a friend, and she has a brother who has an ex-classmate, and this person has a daughter who got involved in traffic accident. The little girl was paralyzed from neck to toe and all doctors gave up on her case.  
  
In desperation, her father asked help from Sakatsuki Miyu, and she healed the little girl. Using artificial nerves transplanted into her spine, she could move her body again and walked normally.  
  
‘Why don’t you try asking The Sakatsuki?’ His acquaintance said.  
  
To verify this information, he had observed the little girl herself, Chiba Yui, in one of rehabilitation session, discreetly entering the hospital in his skinny form. He saw her walking slowly assisted with handrail, with her face smiling.  
  
It was confirmed that Sakatsuki Miyu owned a medical technology more advanced than anyone on earth, so it seemed. All Might considered asking Sakatsuki Miyu to heal his injury.  
  
However, Chiba Mamoru ended up becoming her bodyguard to pay for his daughter's treatment. Just how much he must pay? There’s no information other than the hyperbolic, ‘colossal amount’ in the gossip.  
  
All Might could possibly pay her, he had quite an asset. But what if he didn't have enough cash on hand? He could sell his office tower, but that would send bad signal to the people.  
  
As a symbol of hope, he could not tarnish his image. Becoming a bodyguard was out. Paying in installments? He might be able to do that.  
  
If only he could give something other than cash as a payment though... something people couldn't know.  
  
Suddenly he got an inspiration!  
  
What if he offered her One For All?  
  
That would solve two of his problems in one go!  
  
He had trouble finding someone suitable to be his successor. Wasn't this a good opportunity?  
  
Sakatsuki Miyu was quirkless. Obviously, she would be delighted to get a quirk. He knew, as a former quirkless himself, how the quirkless really wanted to get superpower. He recalled some obscure surveys that stated that 90% quirkless children wanted to have quirk.  
  
And because of that, she might give him treatment for free. Maybe.  
  
All Might thought again. It seemed too selfish for him if he gave away One For All just to get medical treatment. Were there any other good reasons to choose Sakatsuki Miyu?  
  
There were. Sakatsuki Miyu's existence had caused the world to be more prosperous. It was imperative that she was safe. Sure, she had bodyguards, but that was not 100% safe.  
  
Villains attacked her every other day. The news covered that every evening. It had become a routine news and people had become used to it.  
  
True, she might not be able to do any hero activity, and she might be forced to keep her new quirk secret. It would be a huge shock if a formerly quirkless girl suddenly had power…. Or she could spin the story of how she hid her quirk, or the quirk suddenly manifested…  
  
However, the most important thing was that it would keep her safe. And as long as she was safe, the world would benefit. She didn’t need to do any hero work. She just needed to stay alive and cultivated One For All for several years, and then find a successor.  
  
All Might then considered her personality. There was almost nothing known about her. The public only saw her in several occasions. She sometimes attended high society parties. She sometimes caught within the streaming video of her friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. And then several candid shots by her schoolmates or paparazzi. And then several public appearances in some tournaments.  
  
All Might did more digging on the matter. He contacted many of his informants, trying to find something about the teen celebrity. He found out one thing from his friend in the police department, Tsukauchi.  
  
“Well, there’s a rumor that she might have been kidnapped when she was around 11.” Tsukauchi said when they met in the cafe below Might Tower. (Of course, All Might was there in Toshinori Yagi identity). He took a book from his bag. “Because of this.”  
  
The title of the book was “ ** _Sakatsuki Miyu’s Fantastical Questions and How not to Answer Them, sixth edition_**.” Tsukauchi explained briefly about the background of the book, and then he read out loud several questions.  
  
“A female child, 11 years old… is targeted by a group of villains. A female child, 11 years old, recently tried to kill you. A female child, 11 years old, lived alone for a while inside a scary forest, and you get information that an assassin will kill her….. what will you do?”  
  
Toshinori felt that there was something wrong mixed in, but he thought that it’s just his imagination. He said, “I see. Because the example in those questions are too specific, too real to be just an imaginary hypothetical scenario. It’s as if she had experienced them herself.”  
  
“Exactly.” Tsukauchi replied. “Some of my colleagues think that Sakatsuki Miyu was involved with a kidnapping when she was eleven, and the incident was not reported to the police. Maybe The Sakatsuki Family solved it by themselves and didn’t want to make a fuss. And then, it’s possible that Sakatsuki Miyu encountered a hero during this incident.”  
  
“A hero…” Toshinori muttered.  
  
Tsukauchi then read several more questions, painting a picture about the heiress supposed savior. It sounded too exaggerated, about world-ending catastrophe and whatnot, but the personality of the hero was quite clear.  
  
It actually fit nicely. The young girl might be captivated by the hero that she fell in love with him. Or she might admire the hero and sought similar qualities in her suitor. Based on the questions, one could deduct what kind of hero he was. A selfless one, brave and kind, and willing to sacrifice himself for others.  
  
Hmm. Toshinori nodded while grinning. A fine hero. And if Sakatsuki Miyu idolized this hero, she would not go to the wrong path.  
  
Yes! Toshinori decided. He would offer the chance to Sakatsuki Miyu to be his successor.  
  
“Also, the latest gossip put this hero as stronger than you.” Tsukauchi said.  
  
What?  
  
“Listen to this, this question is just several days old.” Tsukauchi read from his smartphone. “‘Behind you is the 11-year-old-girl, in front of you is brainwashed All Might in full power, rampaging madly.’ Of course, the villain she met was not All Might, she might say that name just to give an approximation of his strength. If Sakatsuki Miyu’s questions are based on real event, the villain she met was as strong as you, and this hero defeated him. Interesting, right?”  


**======break======**

  
**The Oldest Gamer**  
  
**All Might POV**  
  
Few days after the meeting with Tsukauchi.  
  
One of his sources managed to get him something very rare. A secretly taken video of Sakatsuki Miyu when she played a shogi match in amateur tournament.  
  
The Sakatsuki Family forbade anyone to take photos or videos of Miyu during the tournament. Official photographers could only take few photos before the match and at the official reward ceremony. Recording a video was strictly prohibited, and the bodyguards harshly punished any offenders.  
  
Still, some people managed to record videos without being caught. The videos were circulated secretly, fearing the retribution by The Sakatsuki if they got caught.  
  
What’s in the video that caused everyone to be nervous about it?  
  
Toshinori played the video in his office computer.  
  
The scene depicted two figures sitting face to face, a shogi board between them. On one side was an old woman wearing glasses and traditional kimono. And at another side was Sakatsuki Miyu, her pretty face easily recognizable, also wearing fancy looking kimono. Her hair was tied up with colorful ribbon.  
  
Maybe it was still in preliminary rounds, as there were other table with similar matches around them. The spectators watched from respectful distance, not too close to disturb the players, but close enough to see the board. The video caught whispers between the spectators who commented about the game.  
  
“Is this for real? That Sakatsuki is playing against Kawamoto Momo, you know? It’s said that she is as strong as pro sixth dan!”  
  
“They said that Amateur Queen Momo never apply to become professional player because of family circumstances, but she won against pro several times.”  
  
“But Queen Momo is losing, right? Tell me I am wrong in reading the board!”  
  
“Look at their expression! Queen Momo seems in trouble, but that young girl seems bored. Is she saying that she is still holding back?”  
  
“Did you see that? That move, incredible!”  
  
“Is that even possible? I have never seen this kind of play before! Someone, write down the move and get a pro to look at it!”  
  
Toshinori couldn’t see the board, and he didn’t understand shogi anyway, but he could understand from the shaky video that Sakatsuki Miyu had done something amazing.  
  
And then, after staring at the board for quite a time, Kawamoto Momo bowed and admitted defeat. The spectators whispered again between themselves.  
  
“Seriously? She really won against Momo-sama!”  
  
“She just won chess tournament last month, right? Does she intend to win in shogi too?”  
  
Suddenly Sakatsuki Miyu spoke, and her voice was clearly recorded in the video. Gesturing with her right hand rubbing the shogi board, she said, “Boooring. Is this the best you can do?”  
  
Her voice was clear and beautiful, but the tone contained tons of arrogance.  
  
“It seems useless to expect anyone to entertain me in this tournament, if one of the top players is only at this level. Why did I enter this tournament again? Can I quit?”  
  
Someone hastily whispered something to Miyu, and then she said, “Oh yes, I aim for the prize money. Foolish act. They should just give it to me already.”  
  
More whispers to Miyu, and she said, “Hmmph. Fine. I will pass the time by seizing that prize.”  
  
And then Miyu stood up, and she stepped up on the chair. Standing on the chair overlooking the hall, she declared, “Fuhahahahahaha! Mongrels! I will permit you all to witness my gameplay! Consider yourself lucky to see it! I will do a game that will be talked about for eternity!”  
  
The video cut off abruptly at that point. The last thing on the scene was several bodyguards trying to make Miyu get off from the chair.  
  
It was a short video, and Toshinori could only see Miyu’s attitude for several seconds.  
  
When Toshinori looked it up, it seemed that Sakatsuki Miyu’s games were still hotly discussed in the shogi player community. The same thing also happened for her Go matches. People called her a genius that rarely appeared. There were professional title holders and nine dan pro who said they wanted to play with her.  
  
Toshinori pondered in his office chair. With personality like that, he could see why her bodyguards forbade anyone recording a video.  
  
Overbearing. Arrogant. Proud.  
  
However, despite the obvious negative traits of her personality, Toshinori couldn’t help but fascinated by her. He repeated the video again and again, watching how the little girl magnanimously addressed the audience, as if a ruler proclaiming a policy to her subjects.  
  
How peculiar. His instinct sensed something about the girl. He felt that behind that arrogance, she could be relied on.  
  
He knew that it was not rational. It was as if the teenage girl was a legendary hero, and he the ordinary peasant who worshiped her. He felt that he could entrust her with any problem.  
  
In fact, now he felt silly to consider bartering One for All with his medical treatment. Surely someone proud like her would be offended if he insinuated that she wanted a quirk?  
  
But he still needed a successor. And she was such a good candidate, even if he couldn’t explain why.  
  
He decided that he would offer her One for All first. After that, the topic about his medical treatment could be discussed depending on the outcome. He contacted The Sakatsuki Family, and they arranged “a meeting” in U.A. Sports Festival.  


**=====break=====**

  
**Majutsushi no Hitorigoto  
  
Illya POV**  
  
  
  
I stared at the big hulking man with hero costume in front of me without saying anything, too surprised to give any response.  
  
The room was silent like that for a long time, a man maintaining a dramatic pose, and a little girl frozen stiff with astonishment.  
  
It became awkward, so I recover from my surprise and tried to ask.  
  
“Umm. Can you explain? What successor?”  
  
If I remember correctly, All Might had that big tower, called Might Tower for his agency. But I couldn’t inherit that. I was not a pro hero.  
  
The other things I could succeed? His hero name? His hero costumes? His number one ranking? All of them couldn’t be inherited by me, right?  
  
Wait! If it’s about the trademarked merchandise and the royalties…. I would really welcome that. His main income was from the selling of official All Might merchandise.  
  
All Might looked around us, checking our privacy. This must be a big secret. He looked satisfied to see there’s no one around us, not even invisible. The curtain was closed. My bodyguards had searched the room for bugs. The only thing recording was my glasses, connected to Miss Nagato.  
  
What? Don’t blame me, it’s standard procedure when I was alone without bodyguards.  
  
All Might didn’t know about my glasses, so he began talking. In summary: All Might was originally quirkless, but he got his quirk from his teacher. The quirk was accumulation type, it stored power and cultivating it, and it was transferred from person to person. He was the eighth-generation holder, and by relying on it he became the number one hero.  
  
Oooh. That’s the truth about his mysterious quirk. Super-strength from stockpiling power.  
  
But inheriting a quirk? It was thought to be impossible. I would believe it if you say inheriting Magic Crest.  
  
“I believe you are worthy… of inheriting my power!” All Might said.  
  
What? I was worthy? How the heck did he arrive at that conclusion?  
  
I was a shy, sheltered, weak young heiress, I loath violence, and I didn’t hurt anyone; at least, that’s how the public saw me.  
  
“Umm…” I said, staring straight at him. “Are you sure about that? I think you select the wrong person.”  
  
Hearing what I said, All Might just smirked and laugh. “Ha ha ha ha! Your acting is perfect, I would be fooled if I don’t know better! You can drop the act now, Young Girl Sakatsuki! I already know about your unique personality!”  
  
Whaaaaaat?  
  
My ruthless, cold-blooded personality was leaked out? Or my spoiled rich kid persona who always demand more toys? I try to maintain poker face, but what came out was a stiff smile.  
  
“I don’t understand what you mean. I am just a weak little girl.” I said with fake sincerity. Ï can’t fight and I don’t like violence. Surely someone else is more suitable?”  
  
“Hoho.” All Might kept smiling. “A little humility is also good, even if you don’t mean it. I still say that you are a suitable vessel for my quirk.”  
  
Unbelievable, why couldn’t he believe my acting?  
  
And then, All Might took out his smartphone. He played a video and showed it to me. In the video was me, Sakatsuki Miyu, declaring something about shogi game.  
  
“I refuse to believe someone with as much confidence as this wouldn’t be able to be a hero!” All Might proudly said. “I don’t know why you try to avoid responsibilities, or maybe you just don’t want to break your image? You can be at ease, I already know your secrets! Ha Ha Ha!”  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Hawawawa!!  
  
My stiff smile must have been transformed into dark grimace. One of the most embarrassing dark secret had been exposed to the number one hero! I wanted to crawl under my bed…..  
  
Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, was the humanity’s oldest king recorded in history. In his legend, he created the humanity’s oldest games, and there were prototypes of board games inside his treasury. As the summit of human intellect, he had the ability to master any board games that human invented.  
  
I used that aspect of Gilgamesh to enter board game amateur tournaments and won the prize money. Installing the hero, I read the rule book and gameplay records of past matches. I played online to test my ability, and rapidly adapting Gilgamesh into the new board games. As expected, Gilgamesh won with ease. Taking care to alter my hair color with illusion magic and then entering amateur tournament, I defeated all my opponents It was tiring to install him for a long time, but doable, since there’s no need to fight and use Noble Phantasm.  
  
But there’s one complication.  
  
My personality was overwritten by Gilgamesh. I would do and say things like that oldest king, complete with his arrogance. At first, I didn’t realize this and people around me thought it was just me acting out. But the more I installed him and the longer the duration of Install, the more his personality came out, and sometimes I lost my memory. When my private assistants showed me a video recording of me acting like Gilgamesh, only then I realized that I had a problem.  
  
Each time I saw myself acting like the oldest bully, I felt really embarrassed.  
  
We had prohibited video recording to minimize risk. Where did All Might get that video?  
  
No, what I should think now was how to handle current situation.  
  
Think. I couldn’t tell the truth, that my personality was corrupted by an ancient spirit of arrogant king. That would be too unbelievable. And that was related to Install ability, something that must be kept secret at all cost.  
  
Was there no other way than admitting that his guess was correct? But to admit that meant that I must pretend to be as arrogant as Gilgamesh?  
  
No way.  
  
Cant’t. Impossible. Denied.  
  
Let’s just be stubborn and deny everything!  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
It was very strange. It didn’t make sense for All Might to give his quirk to an arrogant prick like Gilgamesh, or someone with that kind of personality.  
  
Even more strange that he readily admit his biggest secret to me.  
  
While I would think that the matter about my reincarnation, magecraft, and Servant Install couldn’t be known, I have other secrets, and many of them were not exactly ‘good’.  
  
My heart was instantly chilled with suspicion. What did he mean when he said that he knew my secret? Which ones?  
  
All Might was the best pro hero in this country, if not the world. He was well connected, and he also have various resources. I have no doubt that he had good information network, or he knew someone who had it.  
  
Despite our effort in concealing my identity as The Alchemist, it still leaked out, and now the whole world knew my name. I should not be arrogant and thought that my secret projects would be kept secret forever. If someone could find out about it, All Might would be on top of that list.  
  
_‘But what does he know?_ ’ I thought, shivering, thinking about Satellite Kiritsugu. ‘ _Does he know about the superweapons? The research was outsourced to black support company, so it may leak and he may have found a trail_.’  
  
I regulated her breath, trying to maintain her calm. There must be a reason why All Might didn’t outright expose me, or destroying my satellite. He wanted to negotiate? No, more likely, he didn’t know the location of the superweapons.  
  
But what about his story about needing a successor?  
  
No, it was too absurd to be a lie. Most probably it was the truth. But that didn’t mean All Might came to me without ulterior motive.  
  
Inheriting his quirk meant that he would become my mentor. In that situation, he could monitor me more closely and gather more information. In other words, that matter about inheriting quirk was just an excuse!  
  
It made sense then. When he said _‘I want you_ ’, what All Might said actually was, _‘I want to arrest you_ ’.  
  
I bet he would have more excuse if I reject his offer.  
  
Let’s test that.  
  
“I don’t understand what you are talking about.” I said, keeping my face straight and eyes focused on All Might.  
  
“Hmm? But I have this video here….” All Might still maintained his smile, but he was surprised by my denial.  
  
“I don’t understand what you are talking about.” I repeated, still maintaining my perfect sitting posture.  
  
“I have evidence that you have quite exuberant boisterous personality, with full confidence in herself.” All Might said, his smile had faltered a little.  
  
“I don’t understand what you are talking about.” I repeated again. My eyes narrowed in challenge.  
  
There was a bit of silence before he spoke again. “I believe you can be a hero.” All Might said.  
  
This became annoying. Honestly, I didn’t want to be a hero. Look, I was the type of person who declined the Class Representative position because ‘it was a hassle’ and ‘I was too lazy to do it’. Responsibility? Altruism? I had none of that.  
  
Even my companies and my works were intended to give me power, toys, money and protection. Making the world more prosperous was just a side bonus, for PR campaign. Besides, Pro Hero work hour was brutal. They must always be ready for emergency, and sometimes they worked late at night. Each time they did something, they must fill out the paperwork.  
  
And don’t say something when you don’t really mean it. You were lying about becoming hero just to monitor me. Yeah, there’s no way it was true. I didn’t have strong physical body and I acted like a villain most of the time.  
  
All Might couldn’t have known about Install, so maybe he just tried to keep me off balance by embarrassing me with the video. It didn’t work that long, so I hoped he change tactics soon.  
  
“Why don’t you stop with the pretense,” I said, still staring straight to the face of Number One Hero, “And tell me what you really want. You don’t actually want me to be your successor or whatever. You want something else.”  
  
Let’s see if he had another excuse prepared. If not, well, I would reject him anyway. I didn’t need that quirk, I didn’t want to be a hero, and I didn’t want to be monitored.  
  
I hoped I maintain my poker face, because All Might seemed puzzled by my expression. Or maybe he knew I hid something, but he couldn’t deduce anything. Whatever it was, he immediately smoothed his face and smiled again.  
  
“You are a sharp little lady,” All Might said. “Indeed, I have other purpose in meeting you.”  
  
And then he told a story about how he was injured around four years ago, when a supervillain dealt a fatal blow to his left stomach. The wound still persisted, and it limited his physical power, though he was vague about that.  
  
“And I heard that you can treat incurable disease.” All Might said.  
  
My suspicion was slightly decreased. It was true that my reputation was spreading by word of mouth, so it was perfectly legitimate for him to seek me for medical help. Still, I needed to know more to decide whether I would help him or not. I am not a god, so there are things that I can’t cure.  
  
“Ah well...” All Might hesitantly explain his condition. “Part of my left lung is gone. And then the digestive organs….”  
  
As I heard him, I was partly horrified and partly suspicious. Horrified, because I couldn’t imagine a human being still functioning despite the loss of those organs. Suspicious, because…  
  
“Why don’t you just buy our artificial organ?” I asked. “We sell lungs and pancreas. We haven’t figured out digestive organs yet, but I believe by buying them, it will vastly improve your…. Quality of life.”  
  
All Might frowned, his lips thinned, thinking about something. Finally he answered, “I will not know which size to buy.”  
  
“Pardon me?” I asked, not understanding.  
  
All Might took a deep breath and spoke, “When I got injured, it ruined my body. My body become… emaciated. I am very thin, with no muscle at all. But if I use my quirk, I can stretch my body back to its prime. Like a balloon,… I suppose.”  
  
My jaw dropped.  
  
“That’s why...” he continued. “I will not know which size to buy, since I stretch my body all the time. Also, the artificial organ will not stretch, I think, based on the product description I read.”  
  
After giving a warning so I would not be surprised, he shrunk his body. The invincible All Might was now just a fleshy skeleton, with no muscle, and his clothes hang loosely around his thin frame.  
  
I almost wanted to scream for backup and accuse him as impostor.  
  
“Can I uhh, touch you?” I said. “It’s to check,… , no, I mean to diagnose your current body condition.”  
  
He could make up all that stuff as a sob story. He agreed and extend his right hand, and I touched it, applying magecraft to examine his body.  
  
It’s true. His inside was a mess.  
  
Still, it didn’t assuage my suspicion. In fact, it actually made my suspicion came back with in full. I grimaced, and I hoped All Might interpreted it as a shock after learning his body condition.  
  
I stepped back and withdrew my hand. If All Might was curious about my skill in diagnosing with just a touch, he didn’t comment. I could just handwave it as esoteric medical skill or something.  
  
“Well, it’s true that our artificial organs are not made with quirk user in mind.” I said, trying to stall for time while thinking about the situation. ”They don’t have quirk factor, so they are not immune to whatever quirk the recipient owns.”  
  
For example, if someone changed body size, the artificial organ would not change size. If someone charged electricity, or fire, or ice, through the body, the rest of the body would be fine, but the artificial organ would be damaged.  
  
The quirk users who bought the artificial organs from Heaven’s Cup company were warned about it. As for now, many people couldn’t buy artificial organs because they had incompatible quirk. Especially mutant type quirk, because their bodies were very different from normal humans.  
  
All Might wanted me to heal him. However, that in itself, was a trap.  
  
I could heal him. In fact, in the whole world, quite possibly I was the only one who could. There were two methods I could use.  
  
First method, I install Witch of Colchis, Medea, and use magic to heal him. Just with few words and a bunch of mana, I could make him as good as new.  
  
Obviously, I would not do it. It would reveal too much of my secret. I would not advertise to the world that I could heal griveous wound with little effort. Instead, I made them pay for advanced medical treatment with artificial organs. And because All Might couldn’t possibly know about this, this was not what he expected.  
  
Second method, I cloned All Might cells, and develop new organs to replace what he lost, and transplanted them inside his body. There would be no rejection, and the organs would adapt to the body’s quirk factor and also produced it naturally. The new organs should follow along nicely with the rest of the body, keeping up when it inflated or whatever.  
  
So, what’s the problem?  
  
It was cloning.  
  
Cloning, the taboo research.  
  
It was illegal, and nobody did it. If you wanted to see the evidence, it was telling how All Might had no replacement organ. Because the only way to get them was to make them with cloning.  
  
Also, people were nervous about cloning technology. Understandable, since the quirk was determined by DNA. Someone could create super army by cloning some of the strongest quirk users. In fact, illegal researchs were conducted all around the globe to create clones.  
  
But my cloning technology was already perfect. And I already used it to create supercomputer from Nagato Yuki’s braincells.  
  
Was it a coincidence that All Might came to me asking for medical treatment, and the only method to heal him was an illegal technology, one that I conveniently had, and related to the satellite where I store my superweapons?  
  
From outside, there were cheering sounds. Something exciting was happening in the arena, the third year of U.A Highschool giving their all in the competition. But I had no desire to spectate.  
  
This VIP room now felt small. It felt suffocating, and also gloomy, what with the curtain closed.  
  
No, it was not the room. It was the presence of the man before me.  
  
Despite his skeleton-like appearance, he was still the number one hero. He had the raw power to demolish me, and his reputation enable him to condemn me. I felt trapped inside this room. Ever since I thought of a possibility that he was an enemy, for the first time in a while, I felt…. Afraid.  
  
What should I do? Do I call for my bodyguards? Should I call backup? Maybe I should hypnotise him? No, maybe we were being watched. Should I escape? What Install is good? Chain of Heavens could immobilized him. No, Gae Bolg to the heart was more certain. But if I have to compete with raw strength, Berserker was a better choice. But what about his collaborator or superior or whoever behind him? What about my unfinished projects? What about my friends? My family? Should I leave everything I built behind and run?  
  
“Miss Miyu? What’s wrong? You have been silent for a while.”  
  
All Might’s voice woke me up from the dark imaginations brewing in my head. I startled and replied, “Uhh… yeah...” I realized that I had been holding my breath. Darting my eyes left and right, I searched for an excuse. “I just… uh… thinking about… uhh, your body and how to fix it.”  
  
All Might, despite his unheroic appearance, smiled and said, “You don’t need to be so worked up about it. All other doctors has given up on me. I’m sorry to place a terrible burden to one so young.”  
  
Honestly, just by that charming smile and sentence, I would be willing to heal him right here and right now, if only I didn’t know about his ulterior motive. He was really good at acting. Maybe it was not entirely an act though. They said that the best lie had truth mixed in it.  
  
It was possibly true that he needed a successor for his quirk. It was true that he needed a medical treatment. He would be above suspicion and then got close to me. He would be healed, and then he would expose my illegal activities. Just by possessing cloning technologies, I wondered how many laws I break?  
  
“It’s fine. Maybe…. I have something.” I said to All Might, and tried to fake a smile. My previous panic attack seemed to be abating, and I hoped he really mistook it as a shock. It seemed to be working, because he didn’t seem to be suspicious. “I need to diagnose you in detail. Can you meet me later, come to my private lab. Here, this is the location.” I wrote down time and place on a piece of paper.  
  
All Might received the paper and, seemingly moved to tears, held my hands and expressed his gratitude with long, elaborate sentences.  
  
What could I say, he was really good at acting, and played his role perfectly.  
  
Too bad for him, he didn’t know that I knew.  


**===break===**

  
  
**I would rather betray men before they betray me**  
  
After that meeting, Illya returned to her VIP room.  
  
The U.A. Highschool Sports Festival ended without any trouble, and after saying farewell to her followers, Illya entered her private car.  
  
Safe inside the car, she activated her glasses. “Call Yuki.”  
  
“What do you require, Ojou-sama?” Yuki’s voice heard.  
  
“We made a mistake.” Illya said. “We overlook any quirkless person. But with All Might inheritable quirk, a quirkless person can be a hero.”  
  
“Ojou-sama, I should remind you that the amount of quirkless person is too many. And we cannot use the criteria of matching name with quirk.”  
  
True, even if the population of quirkless person is smaller, they still numbered 20%. Without any frame of reference, searching for the quirkless protagonist who someday might inherit All Might’s power was like finding a needle in the haystack.  
  
“Well then, keep an eye of any incident that involve a quirkless person, particularly if they are young. Also, put surveillance on All Might.” Illya said.  
  
“Ojou-sama, our spy drones are unable to keep up with All Might speed. We can only monitor him using Kiritsugu when he is around Tokyo.” Yuki said.  
  
“That’s fine, we can’t always get everything. Also, find out about his thin body, there must be another persona he is using in that form.” Illya said. “And put surveillance on that form too.”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
Illya bit her nail, trying to think about the countermeasure to All Might. Across him, the only other person inside passenger segment, Chiba, Mamoru, was fiddling with a tablet computer.  
  
Without ending the call to Yuki, Illya asked, “Mr Chiba, what are you doing?”  
  
“Oh? This?” Mamoru lifted his face from the tablet computer. “I filled in my routine pro hero report. Every pro hero must do this, or they will be tagged as inactive, and eventually their license revoked. Anyway, I filled in ‘guarding civilians from villain attack’. It’s actually true, and it happened everyday. And technically, I am the first pro hero responding to your distress signal and the first one on scene, so they can’t say I am not doing anything!”  
  
Illya lost interest in Mamoru and continued thinking about All Might. She needed to neutralize him somehow. Memory wipe? Geass contract? Assassination?  
  
“Yuki, call Miss Ami and tell her to recall any Camelot Legion member in reserve.” Illya said.  
  
“Ojou-sama, most of them are currently in infiltration mission. Only six are not in active mission and can return immediately.”  
  
Illya scowled. Only six quirk users, out of fifty-something in the roster. Should she forcefully recall more and abort the infiltration? The members of Camelot Legion infiltrated hero schools around the world for the long term agenda, but everything would be for naught if All Might wrecked her life tomorrow.  
  
But she invested so much into these missions….  
  
“Can’t be helped.” Illya said. “Tell the bodyguards to standby then. I want 70% of them be ready and accompany me to Lab 13. Arrange the shift schedule.”  
  
Lab 13 was the newest, it had all the equipment, but nothing really valuable yet. I could afford to lose it, if things got bad.  
  
“Understood. Ojou-sama, Miss Ami is asking for the reason. What should I tell her?”  
  
Oh damn, Illya was going to bring along combat force enough to conquer a small city, of course her chief private assistant wanted to know the reason.  
  
But should she tell her the real reason? That she suspected foul play by All Might? That she was preparing for the worst case scenario of killing the Symbol of Peace?  
  
Miss Ami would certainly object. And Illya didn’t really have any evidence for her suspicion. If she told her, the information would spread, and it would be a controversial matter.  
  
Her subordinates could flee in fear, refusing to oppose All Might. Or worse, some would betray her, because it’s All Might, and he was morally right and everything. Not that they could defect or directly harm her, but geass contract was not perfect, and they could do something annoying to hinder her actions.  
  
Only Yuki was trustworthy. She appeared to have arrived at the same conclusion as Illya, and silently supported her. Or maybe her interests aligned with Illya, the supercomputer was in danger if All Might succeed.  
  
“Tell her about All Might requesting medical treatment.” Illya said. “While he is in treatment, there is a possibility that he became incapacitated, and it will be dangerous if villains attack him. We need to protect him.”  
  
“Understood, I will tell her that. Should I relay this information to the others too?”  
  
“Yes” Illya answered.  
  
With this, nobody would suspect anything until the last minute. Illya hoped that she could resolve this peacefully. And the definition of peaceful here was that All Might controlled with magical contract and spilling everything about the people behind him.  
  
Killing him would be too messy, socially and politically, and also economically, as he was the reason why crime rate was low in this country. Illya needed to subdue him alive.  
  
Yeah, let’s name this **Operation: King Kong**  


**====chapterend====**


End file.
